


Rhythm of Two Hearts

by Rogue_Runner



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Courtship, Dating, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Imelda has a secret, Lots of dialogue, Love Story, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Music, NOT love at first sight, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Prequel, Secrets, Slow Burn, and all between, building history, could they be any more perfect for each other, from music to the first shoe, taking liberties, the rest of the Riveras will eventually show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Runner/pseuds/Rogue_Runner
Summary: Who knew finding what inspires you, would cost you everything. The most desired woman in the small town of Santa Cecilia was only to be a stepping stone on two musician's quest for fame. Nothing more.*Imelda never missed a beat and on the ending note leaped into Héctor’s arms. The force of the fall sent the couple spinning around and Héctor sealed the twirl with a kiss and loud applause and whistles could be heard from around the room.Toward the back of the cantina, overlooking the crowd, sat Ernesto with a heated grip around his glass, wheels beginning to turn in his head.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply my “What If” on how it all began.  
> Bonus, writing a music loving Imelda is pure joy. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I love writing it.  
> Also, I do not know much Spanish, please let me know! I love to learn!

“Ahhh, there it is! You ever think we would end up back here, amigo?” 

The two scrappy looking teenagers were walking down a dusty road staring straight at the entrance of their hometown of Santa Cecilia. The same dusty path they had walked to seek fame as musicians just a couple years prior. 

“I don’t know what about this place you love so much,” grumbled Ernesto adjusting the suitcase to his other hand. 

“Ha! That’s an easy one, it _is_ home, ya know,” Héctor said grinning from ear to ear. 

Ernesto rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Aye, Héctor..”

It was quite obvious that Héctor was itching to run through the streets of Santa Cecilia and shout at the top of his lungs he was back! Ernesto, on the other hand, never thought he would be caught at his old stomping grounds so soon. It had been two years since he walked the old cobblestone streets. Héctor had finally given in to all the nagging to join Ernesto and venture out to make their dream of becoming the most famous musicians in Mexican history a reality! They had been friends since they were small boys, Héctor always trailing after Ernesto like a little brother would do. Which is why it frustrated Ernesto that it had taken so long to convince Héctor to join him on the road. Héctor was happy with the simple life Santa Cecilia offered, but why? Why not go for something bigger. They both had talent and Ernesto was not going to waste it there.

Now here they were, walking back with nothing to show but defeat worn on their faces, and have the very folks who said they were too ambitious for their own good rub salt in the wounds. 

Oh how he wanted to see those same people eat their words and gravel at him as he walked through those streets with well earned pride beaming from his face. The very thought made Ernesto smile faster than a child sneaking candy before supper. 

But today was not that day. 

Ernesto pouted the entire trip back. From scraping money to buy the train tickets, to the ride itself, to the three and a half mile walk from the train station to the gates of Santa Cecilia, he had a sour taste in his mouth thinking of his lost chance at stardom. He wasn’t ready to call it quits, but Héctor had grown homesick and he knew there was only so far he could push his friend. Héctor had gone along with every plan, every scheme. But when days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, and those months to now two years without a bite, Ernesto knew they had to start making their way back to where they started. 

Héctor had taken notice to his friends' awful mood. “Cheer up, Ernesto, we gave it our best! Did you think we were going to get famous on our first try?” He said as he wrapped his arm around Ernesto’s shoulder. 

Of course he thought he would be famous. But, Ernesto didn’t say a word. He didn’t want Héctor to think he was that upset. Unfortunately, he couldn’t put anything past him. They had been through everything together. He was his best friend. He never saw Héctor without a smile, or being optimistic or cheerful. He was happy to be able to play his guitar for anyone who would listen, even if he was just playing for himself. He always wanted to bring a smile to everyone. 

Seeing his failed efforts to fix Ernesto’s less than pleasant attitude, Héctor grabbed his guitar from his back and started to play an upbeat tune to lighten the mood. 

Ernesto cracked a smile. Héctor was right, they did try. They had taken a chance. And having tried was better than never leaving Santa Cecilia at all. They had been able to open for a real musician, performed in several music competitions and venues. So, for what it was worth, they were not coming back empty handed. 

Dancing to the music, Héctor sang out, “Do you think anyone will remember us, it has been a while?” 

Yes, it had been a while. But everyone in town knew of the two best amigos who, no doubt, had big dreams and a bright future on stage ahead of them. With a snarky grin Ernesto replied, “How could they not?! With our talent, who could forget?” 

 

* * *

 

 

They walked down the main street of Santa Cecilia and people instantly knew who had returned. Instantly the whispers started swirling. It wouldn’t take long for word to spread that Ernesto de la Cruz and Héctor Rivera had come back and no, they were not famous. The only thing that changed was they had aged some. Héctor now almost seventeen and Ernesto nearing twenty. Though they hoped the reason why they had come home wouldn’t spread as fast. The amigos waved and shook the hands of those who did remember them and made small talk where they could. But where they were both anxious to get to was the plaza.

The plaza was the heart and soul of Santa Cecilia. And it was just as they left it. The music, the venders, the crowds, everything and everyone came alive as they walked through. There was a grand fountain right in the middle where several children would play on hot days, and mariachis played for all who would listen and secretly hope a few coins would be tossed their way. Venders lined up along the sides of the buildings selling their best pick of the day. One could smell the fresh fruits and vegetables several blocks away. It happened to be Sunday and church had just ended for the afternoon, so everyone was out at the plaza gathering and preparing what they needed to start off their week. 

They were home. Even if Ernesto didn’t want to admit it, he couldn’t deny how much he missed this place. He missed the familiarity and comfort of the plaza. He most certainly couldn’t let on that Héctor was right. But, this is where it all started. Since they were small and Héctor could carry his guitar without it dragging the ground, they played here. Playing for anyone who wanted to listen. Ernesto could not ignore that a small part of him was happy to be back. 

They took their time walking around the plaza, letting memories from their childhood swim around their minds. “Nothing has really changed!” Hector beamed. “Say lets get to the cantina and get something to drink, kick our feet up a while.”

“Wonder if old man Sergio still owns the place?” Ernesto questioned.

They walked straight into the bar. It really was the gem of the plaza. Everyone went to Sergio’s place. Whether it was a good day or bad, he would happily greet all who stopped by. He had always been kind to the two boys growing up. Seeing them play their music out at the fountain when they _should_ be in school. Sometimes he even let them play in his cantina so they could try to make a little money. 

Sergio was a gentle old soul of a man. Being Santa Cecilia’s only bartender, he never met a stranger; older, younger, new, leaving and in between. No one would expect it any differently, he was a friend to any who needed one. Also with this position came knowledge of all Santa Cecilia. He knew _everything_ there was to know about _everyone_ in the small town. But, unlike the old gossips, he never spoke an unkind word to anyone or spread what he heard. 

Héctor and Ernesto chose a seat with a perfect view of the fountain. The whole place was empty. That was new, they had never seen Sergio’s place so scarce, it was always full of folks having a good time, singing, dancing, drinking, it was always a party. But, it was Sunday and probably no one wanted to be seen drinking right after the sermon. That would be perfect food for the gossips.

Suddenly a loud voice came from the back of the cantina. An average looking, grey peppered haired man was coming over to greet the two amigos. 

“What will it be?” Two ginger ales and waters?” laughed the old bartender. Knowing good and well they were young even though he knew they probably could use a real beverage.  

“Si, waters all around!” Héctor laughed waving his hands gesturing to the empty room. "It is a blistering day out there and we are exhausted from traveling in it. So as much water as you can spare, Sergio!” 

The bartender’s eyes grew big like he had just seen a ghost. A huge smile grew on his face and he slapped both boys on their backs. 

“WAIT! Is it really you two? The wondering músicos! HAH! Back so soon?!” 

Ernesto cringed, irritation building in his eyes, but Héctor stepped in quickly before he could say anything he would regret. 

“Yes! You see, we were getting _so_ popular we needed to retreat for a while. The audience couldn’t handle the musical talents of Ernesto de la Cruz y Héctor Rivera!” Hector looked over at Ernesto seeing the tension ease from his face. 

The man gave a hearty guttural laugh. Almost insulting. 

“Well, good to have you back home! Glad to see you amigos are still alive. The plaza has been pretty quiet since you two locos left.” Sergio was trying to be encouraging and boost their confidence. 

Ernesto nudged at Héctor, “See, I told you they would remember us,” He whispered with a confident smile. 

“It has been a while, yes? One and a half, two years? What brings you back?” Sergio said over his shoulder as he poured two large glasses of water.

Hector saw the tension rising again. Sergio was only asking the obvious questions. And he knew they were going to be asked why they had returned empty handed. 

But that did not mean it was helping Ernesto’s ego. If it were up to him, they would still be on the road trying for any gig they were offered. They made some money but it was only enough to scrape by everyday. And some days they just went without. Ernesto knew they couldn’t live like this much longer before Héctor would be asking if they could return home. He left his life behind in Santa Cecilia to pursue this crazy adventure for fame for Ernesto and he knew it. He owed it to Héctor to do him this favor. 

Sergio pulled up a chair and sat with them as they told of their days on the open road traveling from city to city. He admired their bravery packing up a single suitcase and facing a world outside Santa Cecilia to go after their dreams. He always thought he would hear of them making it big, not coming to sit in his bar telling of what ailed them. But he wasn’t going to damper their spirits. They were still young and had plenty of time to make their dreams come true, whenever or wherever that may be. 

“Well, this was just the first attempt. You have your whole future ahead of you! You never know what awaits.” He said with that good papá love behind every word. 

“We may have jumped the gun in the beginning, but we have experience, REAL credibility now. We have played on several stages!” Ernesto said proudly. 

“Si, not just playing here in the plaza everyday,” Héctor murmured as he guzzled his water. 

“ _Real_ stages, in _big_ cities,” irritability hammering in Ernesto’s voice. 

“If you consider the sidewalk outside a music festival a real stage!” chuckled Héctor playfully punching Ernesto in the shoulder and Sergio laughing right along with him, but also catching Ernesto’s gaze.  

Ernesto clearly was not enjoying Héctor’s jokes. He had hit a nerve. To his defense, there was one night they saw their luck come to a peak. Ernesto was flirting with a stage manager who had gotten them backstage. He had seamlessly convinced the poor girl the band needed an opening number. Someone to get the crowd going! Who better than them, of course! 

As the starry eyed girl started to speak, the two of them rushed the stage before anyone could stop them. Héctor immediately started playing, he grabbed the audiences attention and Ernesto wasn’t letting go. The feeling of being on such a large stage, bigger than either one had dared to be on, having the lights shining down and the adrenaline pumping through their veins was enough to make neither of them ever want to stop playing. 

It was an incredible short lived feeling as no sooner had they started playing they were trampled by security and escorted away from the stage. 

With glaring eyes from Ernesto, Héctor decided to drink his glass of water, sit back and listen to the tales keeping his comments to himself.

Let him talk, this was his dream for as long as Héctor knew him. All he ever talked about was performing. Ernesto longed for the cheers, the screaming fans, the fame, the attention. 

Héctor just tagged along the coattails of his amigo’s dream, being pulled wherever Ernesto wanted to go writing the songs. Yes, fame would be nice, fans would be wonderful, but it wasn’t his dream. Music was in his bones, and he thrived when he played his guitar. But he was happy writing songs and performing in his home town. That is why it took some hard convincing from Ernesto to get him to leave. Something was telling him to stay, but how could he deny his best friend. As much as Ernesto wanted to get away, Hector was just as eager to return. 

“You ok there, muchacho?” 

“He is fine, he always gets lost in thought like this” said Ernesto. “We are both exhausted, honestly.” 

“Its just been a long few days of trav-“ 

Héctor had turned to gesture toward the window, when something caught the corner of his eye. 

Not a face, but singing. As he hurried to the window tripping over a bar stool in the process, he saw a young woman walking by wearing a deep purple shawl draped over her head and just over her shoulders singing the last few notes to the song playing in the plaza. She wasn’t the usual soprano he heard in cantinas or when they played whatever gig Ernesto had gotten them. She was a rich alto. Absolutely endearing voice. And his eyes lit up. 

“Who is THAT?!” He said as he gathered his composure trying to cover up his sudden curiosity. 

Ernesto had heard her too, but ignored the distraction. He wanted to finish his story of the time they were cheated out of the win at a music competition he just knew was their big break.

Sergio just smiled as he watched Héctor scrambling around. He realized the time and got up from the table. “Well amigos, thanks for entertaining me this afternoon. It always does an old soul like mine some good.” He huffed as he stood. “It is past closing time.” 

“Past closing time? It is still early.” Ernesto was confused as to why the only cantina in town would close when there was clearly a huge crowd of people standing right outside. 

“I don’t sell alcohol on Sunday, hence why you got water.” The man said with a wink.

“Wait wait wait!” Héctor knew he was being ignored and tripped again walking toward Sergio. “Who was that señorita?!”

Sergio stared at the clumsy young man and sternly said, “I’m closed.” 

“You must know her?! You know everyone,” Héctor said as his curiosity, tweaked with a bit of confusion, steadily climbed as he stumbled back over the chair toward Sergio. 

Why could he not get an honest answer?

“I said closed…” Sergio was trying to hide his smirk as he grabbed the glasses and flipped his chair on to the table top. 

Héctor knew they were going in circles. He wanted to know more, but didn’t want to get on the bad side of the friendliest person in town. He relented and reached for his guitar and swung it on his back. 

Ernesto just rolled his eyes, Héctor could be so dramatic. 

As the two of them started to pay, the old man waved his hand, “On the house. You save where you can.”

Then Sergio asked, “Wait, where are you staying tonight?” 

Neither Héctor nor Ernesto had thought that far…where were they staying? 

Seeing they had no clue, Sergio dug into his pocket and tossed Héctor a set of keys. 

“Here, these are the keys to Señor Jose’s place, you know him? The charro? You remember where his hacienda is, right?”

They vaguely remembered, but had a good idea of where he lived. Even though they had been on the road, surely they could navigate their hometown.  

“He’s left home for a while, and I am watching his place until he comes back. You are welcome to stay there as long as you don’t make a mess. And that will help me out by keeping me from walking over there each day.” 

Sergio hadn’t changed at all. He really did do what he could for people. 

“Gracias, señor,” They said in unison. 

Héctor adjusted his guitar again and Ernesto grabbed their suitcase and headed out the door. 

As he waved to them as they left, Sergio retreated past the bar to the back of his cantina. Lost in thought, he just shook his head and smiled to himself, thinking of how intrigued Héctor had gotten seeing the young girl, “Who knows, my boy, your dream maybe in Santa Cecilia after all.”

 

* * *

 

“Héctor, Señor Jose’s hacienda is THIS way!” Ernesto huffed. “Where are you going?” 

Héctor was in his own world. Completely oblivious to anything Ernesto was trying to tell him. 

“Did you not hear her, amigo?!” 

“Hear what? The noise? The yelling? The music from the plaza?” Ernesto asked as he threw his hands up in frustration.

Héctor looking completely smug. “No no no! The singing! From that girl!” 

Ernesto rolled his tired eyes. “It was just a few notes, how did you even pick it out from the chaos? Besides, I was paying no attention! I was trying to tell all my best stories to Sergio! I’m sure he was happy to hear stories outside the boring ones of Santa Cecilia for a change!”

Héctor was not going to be ignored. Any time a girl walked past, Ernesto was guaranteed to take a quick glance. 

“I know you saw her, amigo. Did you happen to see what she looked like? I, eh, sort of tripped and didn’t see her before she left…” the look of embarrassment written all over his face. 

Ernesto stopped and turned to his friend and sighed.

“Like I said, I was deep into telling my story. Even Sergio didn’t pay you any attention.”

Héctor just rolled his eyes and adjusted his guitar strap more securely on his shoulder. “I was just curious is all.”

“What you should be thinking about is finding this house, not some mystery singer. Besides, like you said, you don’t even know what she looks like, she could be anyone. And I am sure there are plenty of girls in this town who can carry a decent tune.” 

They continued walking, Ernesto picking up his pace thinking he finally knew where they were going. 

“Wrong, I noticed her long braid going down her back and she was wearing a purple shawl and a white dress and-“

“Si, I am sure that is not the only thing you noticed seeing her walk off.” Ernesto tried to say without laughing. Getting a rise out of Héctor was too easy. 

Héctor turned a dark scarlet red, but even he had to admit Ernesto was right and he started to shove him forward. 

“What can I say, we have been on the road a while!” A good laugh is what they both needed. 

Ernesto knew he was being too harsh, he could not blame his friend. They were still men. He had his share of girls falling over him but Héctor always stood back playing his guitar. Compared to him, Ernesto considered himself the catch, but never had any intentions of settling down. His dream was his muse. The ladies were just a fun distraction. 

“Look, let’s just find this place and I promise we will keep an eye out for your mystery girl, huh? Deal?” 

“Deal.”

 _What harm could this do, anyway?_ Ernesto thought. _Entertain Héctors’ plan to find this girl, get Héctor back to writing music, Héctor forgets all about her._

“Finally!” Ernesto said looking up at the small but quant hacienda. It was a lot further than they thought, but at least they made it at a decent hour. They got in and settled for the night. Thankfully this place had two beds. 

“Here is the plan, tomorrow we head back to the plaza, see where we can advertise, see who we nee-“

“Can we not take a couple days to rest?” whined Héctor desperate for sleep and wondering where Ernesto got this sudden burst of energy. 

“What?” 

“You know, rest? Something we haven’t done in two years?” Héctor said with a sarcastic tone. “Plus we need to make our rounds and let everyone know we are back.”

“People saw us today, and I am sure Sergio will let it slip we are back.”

Héctor agreed. He was just so happy to be home. Getting comfortable in bed, he cut his eyes towards Ernesto.

“Speaking of that old man, I bet he _did_ know who that girl was.” He said quietly. 

Ernesto flopping down on the bed, “Aye aye aye, amigo! Didn’t I say we could ask around? Go to bed Héctor, you’re getting delirious.”

Héctor just smiled. He turned toward the window looking at just how beautiful the night was and whispered to himself as slumber took over his body. 


	2. Family Comes First

The loud rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance, slowly making its way in. Santa Cecilia had been dry for several weeks now, a small rainstorm was needed. Just enough rain to cool these hot summer nights. Especially evenings filled with burning feet from dancing. 

“Come on, rain! Of all nights for you to show up!” 

Imelda, looking around to make sure the coast was clear, quietly scaled the side of her home making her way over to her bedroom. The young woman climbed the lattice and tried not to let her heels click too loudly on the tile roof. Imelda glanced through her window and breathed a heavy sigh. On the other side of that window was responsibility and rules that needed to be upheld. Her care free night of singing and dancing was about to come to a halt. Oh how she wished for more nights like these where all obligations were pushed to the back of her mind and she could just…be. 

She had gotten word there was a new dance spot right outside town. How could she resist. A new place where she could sing and dance without worrying about who watched. Not to mention up an coming musicians from neighboring towns would come out each weekend to test out their new music. It was a sweet escape she craved each week. 

She gazed over her shoulder hearing the faint tunes coming from the plaza, “Until next time.” 

She turned to press open her window and…

Nothing. 

Just the sound of glass and wood struggling to be forced open. Panic started to come across her face as the rain cloud was steadily creeping overhead. She pressed harder. “No..” She continued to press harder, checking around the wood for a crack to pry her finger into. The window was not budging. 

“Why will it not open?!” She said in a loud whisper.

Then a flicker of light caught her eye. She peaked in to get a closer look. A small light was coming from under her bedroom door. She saw four feet scurried by. Fury erased panic. She rolled her eyes gritting her teeth. 

“ _Oscar…Felipe…_ ” She hit at the window, “Just wait until I get my hands on those two!" 

She rushed off her roof, not caring how loud the heels of her boots sounded against the tile. They were warning signs from an enraged sister to her meddling brothers. She shimmied her way off the lattice, catching her arm on a few rose thorns as she dropped to the ground.

Holding her arm she mumbled more curses under her breath. 

Quickly making her way around the house to the back door to the kitchen she jiggled the handle. Of course it was locked, and, of course, she had forgotten her key. Thankfully, she knew a trick to the handle. Twist, pull up, push and, every now and then, if necessary, slightly kick the door.

The old wooden door made a loud creaking noice as Imelda opened it slowly. She peeked inside the empty room, not a single light nor twin in sight. The whole first floor was in complete darkness, not even what little light from the moon could guide her steps. 

“Oscar! Felipe! I know you are up! _”_ she called out. No answer.

_“They better be in bed.”_

She walked as slow and gentle as possible as she laid a hand on all her surroundings. She lightly bumped into a chair that was stuck out from the table. It was as if the twins wanted to make this as challenging as possible. She could see the hallway light coming from the top of the stairs. “ _Just a few more steps”_  

 

**“GOTCHA!”**

 

A light suddenly came on and two identical pillow armored boys lunged after her with makeshift swords and a broomstick.

Imelda immediately let out a loud scream, stumbled backwards and fell to the floor hitting her already injured arm on the corner of the table.  

“Aye Dios mío! What’s the matter with you two! You knew it was me!” She gripped her arm wincing,  “Why aren’t you sleeping?!” 

The boys stood over their sister pointing their weapons at her. 

“You were suppose to be sleeping too!”

“Yea, don’t be mad at us!” Felipe inched the broomstick closer to her face. He was lucky to be covered in pillows. They both were. 

Imelda stood brushing off her skirt and glared at her brothers, flames forming in her eyes. Oscar noticed a small amount of  blood smeared on the floor.

“Imelda, your arm!” 

Felipe started to remove his makeshift armor and lowered the broom, “What happened?” All jokes aside. Imelda looked at her arm. A small trail of blood was making its way to her elbow. The cuts were not as bad as they seemed. Although hitting her arm against the table didn’t help. 

“I caught my arm on some thorns coming _down_ the lattice. Which, by the way, wouldn’t have happened if you two hadn’t locked my window.” 

The twins gave the other a look. Oscar and Felipe couldn’t lie even if they wanted to, it was written all over their faces. Even if it weren’t, Imelda could always tell when they were guilty.  

Feeling the heat burning through them, Felipe nudged at Oscar pointing to her skirt. “Ehh..I _think_ you ripped your dress too…” Oscar didn’t want to say anything, but knew it was best to point it out. Might as well get the scolding over with at one time. Imelda examined her dress and sure enough, a small ruffle was coming apart at the seam. 

The twins went to get the bandages while Imelda cleaned up her arm. Not the kind of abrupt halt to her night she was expecting. As she took a seat at the table to wait for them, she could hear her brothers arguing over whose idea this really was. No sense in pinning the blame, this was a collaborative effort. Like always. 

“We are sorry, Imelda,” they said staring down at the ground, not wanting to look directly at her. She began to wrap a small alcohol soaked bandage around her arm. The cooling sensation of the alcohol felt like small bee stings against her forearm. 

It was so late and she was too tired to scold them. “Its ok. I am fine. See, all cleaned up. Consider it a blessing I am tired, or you two would be goners.” She let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms slightly popping her neck. 

She started to make her way up the stairs, she noticed neither Oscar or Felipe moved. “Hey, I said I am _fine_. Now, off to bed.” 

Still neither moved. This was unlike them. Something felt…off.

Imelda turned to sit down on the couch and gestured for them to join her. With little hesitation, they took a spot on either side of her sandwiching her in the middle. 

“So, what is going on?” 

Silence. 

Imelda nudged between them. “You two are never at a loss for words! Come on, talk to me. What is bothering you?”

The twins looked at each other. Felipe gave Oscar a quick head nod to take the lead.

“We just miss mamá. We went to your room and you weren’t there. We knew you had gone out dancing but…but we just worry about you, Imelda.” 

“You're the only family we have left,” Felipe chimed in quietly.

Imelda was taken aback. Her cheeks flush and she felt the whole world suddenly on her shoulders. Trying to find some way to comfort them, she lifted the skirt of her dress revealing her favorite pair of boots. “You know I can handle myself.” She gave a reassuring smile, but the boys were not convinced.  

It was no secret their sister was one of the most desired girls in town. She was beautiful, talented, and thankfully, very picky. She had turned down every suitor who had come her way. But a young woman sneaking off in the middle of the night alone was unnerving, even with her best pair of shoes. 

Her brothers, who were tall for their age all of a sudden looked so small. She missed mamá too. Their world had been turned upside down in such a cruel way in their young life. Next month would mark the first anniversary of their mother's death. It was just Imelda, Oscar and Felipe. The only other family they had left was a cousin they hadn’t spoken to in years. For reasons known only to their mamá and papá.

Right before mamá left this earth, Imelda made it clear she wasn’t going to leave the house her parents had built. Their family home. The home the three of them grew up in. Or for better words, still growing up in. 

Imelda told Oscar and Felipe that they would take care of each other. She knew she was taking on the impossible at only seventeen years old, but family came first and they would do whatever it took to make it work.

Santa Cecilia was a town known for its music, but also for its gossip. The thought of the three of them living alone was very worrisome. What trouble they would get into. But her mamá never worried over her daughter. Imelda was as strong and independent as they came. And very stubborn. When she told her mother not to worry, she would take care of her family, Imelda took comfort in knowing her mother died a proud woman who had raised her daughter well.

Imelda wrapped her arms around her brothers, squeezing them tight. Suddenly they felt big again. “I promise I will be ok. I will always be there for you. But, you two are a lot to take care of!” They all chuckled. It was true! They were growing boys who were either teasing her or making headway on a new invention.   

“But, sometimes I just need a break, to get out and just be me for a little while.” 

They knew she had a passion for music. Music ran through her blood. She was also one of the best dancers in Santa Cecilia. She had been sneaking out of the house to go dance for as long as they could remember. They knew that she didn’t have to, but she did take on a lot to make sure their little family stayed together. They owed her as many nights out as she wanted. 

“We know. Just promise to tell us so we don’t worry. And wear your good boots. And no more windows, just go through the door.” They smirked. “You know mamá knew you snuck out.” _That_ Imelda didn’t know. She always thought everyone was asleep before she left. 

“Really? She never said a word!” 

“She loved seeing you happy and so do we.” 

Imelda’s heart could have burst. Oscar and Felipe could drive her loco most days, but they had their sweet moments. She gave them one more long hug each savoring the rare moment. It was short lived as Imelda realized the time.  

“So just why are you two awake?” Still having a hand on each boys’ shoulders. They looked at each other then darted as fast as they could past her and up the stairs. 

“Don’t forget we have mass tomorrow!”

“Buenas noches, Imelda!”

All she could do was laugh. Brothers. Her familia. She rubbed the bridge of her nose finally making her way to her room, “ _I wouldn’t know what to do if I had to look out for more than those two.”_

* * *

She overslept. It was a long night for all of them, God understood they needed their rest. She groggily stumbled down the stairs eyeing the twins eating breakfast and tinkering with another contraption of theirs. Some type of clock, maybe? She could never tell.  

“Buenos días, hermana.”

“You look spritely this morning.” 

She felt as though she had drunk an entire bottle of tequila herself. But that wasn’t the case. Well, a couple drinks, yes, but she was exhausted. This place was a hefty walk from their house and the night had been particularly hot. Not to mention, she literally danced the whole night.  

“Stop it, I look good! Better than the two of you!” 

“Yea right!” They licked their palms slicking down their hair and smoothing out their eye brows. 

_Boys are disgusting_. 

Imelda dragged herself over to the counter, “Look, minimal jokes today, alright. It is bad enough we are skipping mass, you know we will all be lectured for that one.” Chills went down the twins spines. The last time they were caught skipping, Sister Mendez told Sergio and they were all stuck scrubbing the floor of the cantina for a week. 

“Let’s just tell Sergio we sat in the back and no one noticed us.” 

“Si, right. Like no one in Santa Cecilia is known to let something go unnoticed,” Imelda snapped barely containing her laughter trying to pour herself some coffee. “I’ll talk to him.” 

She savored the first sip from the piping hot cup. _Everyone always has something to say._

“Are you going to tell him you went out…again? You know how much he loves to hear that.” The boys just smirked and did a secret handshake under the table. 

Imelda cut her sharp eyes their way sending another shiver down their backs. Sergio was their family’s oldest and dearest friend. Imelda couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t around. He had promised mamá on her deathbed that he had always thought of Imelda and her brothers as his own. Should they need anything, he was there. 

“I said, I will talk to him, now what I tell him may be a different story. Just go get ready. We have a busy day ahead, and we need to get to the plaza before everything gets picked over.” 

“You better take your coffee upstairs, you can’t afford to waste anytime!” Oscar said under his breath while Felipe snorted trying to keep his giggles under control. 

She smacked the boys on the back of their heads as she walked by heading to her room. They let out a yelp and rubbed their sore scalps. 

“Aye, Imelda!” 

She laughed continuing to make her way up stairs. “Be ready to walk out the door in fifteen minutes!” 

She did rush to get ready, not wanting to get an even later start than they already were. With her brothers wisecracks floating around in her mind, she took a quick look in the mirror before heading out the door. She did a quick twist looking herself up and down. She smoothed out her white lace dress and checked to make sure not a hair was out of place. As much as she loved her ribbon laced braid, this single braid would have to do. They didn’t know what they were talking about, she thought giving off a tired but confident smile. She grabbed her favorite shawl and shut the door behind her. 

“Oscar! Felipe! Wait for me!” 

* * *

 

Staring at the swamped streets of the plaza, Imelda knew they should have gotten there sooner. 

“Alright, you know the drill. Oscar?”

“Eggs and vegetables.” 

“Felipe?” 

“Fruit and preserves.” 

“Last one back is responsible for the others chores for the week, agreed?”

“Agreed!” 

The three of them faced out toward the plaza each with their goal set in mind.

“We will meet back at the entrance. Go!”

Imelda learned long ago the only way to keep Oscar and Felipe on task was to turn it into a game. She had done this since they were toddlers. Nothing much had changed. Plus it was fun to watch them scurry all over the plaza. 

She went to her usual venders. Some secretly saving the best pick of the day for her. 

“Buenas tardes, Imelda. No mass this morning?” 

Imelda gave an impish look. 

“A group of us went out dancing last night, we got carried away.” 

“Ahh remember those nights..to be young and carefree again.” The merchant lost in her memory. “Well, don’t leave your brothers alone too long, chica.” 

Imelda waved her hand in agreement and put the fresh jalapeño loaf in her bag. She continued to each stand, collecting everything she set out for. Talking to nearly everyone had slowed her pace quite a bit, but she knew she was still ahead of her brothers. 

Seeing she had a few pesos leftover, she walked over to the flower stand. She couldn’t remember the last time they had fresh flowers in the house. It would be a nice little treat. She stood over the stand, taking in all the bright colors and smells. As she went to pick one, she felt as though someone was standing over her shoulder. 

Señora Rada. 

One particular gossip everyone tried to steer clear of was an old bitter spinster woman. Her face looked as if she was constantly sucking a lime she couldn’t spit out. She was very set in her ways and viewed everything in the advancing world as sinful. 

“Imelda,” The elderly woman spoke examining Imelda up and down. Some would call it judging.   

“Señora Rada,” Imelda’s voice steady and stern. 

“Skipping mass again for that horrid dancing hell, Imelda.”

“Well, you are right, it was quite hot there last night.” 

Señora Rada squinted her eyes, chest puffing up. Towered over her. 

“You juveniles think you know it all, don’t you? No one wants to listen to wise old Señora Rada.” Looking her up and down again, “Boys will not find such a spitfire woman a suitable wife or mother, child. Looks will only get you so far.” 

“Good thing I am not interested in being a wife or mother. Less for me to worry about.” Imelda wanted to keep this awful conversation as short as possible. It wasn’t like her to be disrespectful, but this woman never showed mercy to anyone.  

“That music will only get you into trouble. If you know what’s good for you, you will listen when good advice is being given.” 

“Well, when I am in hell, I’m sure you will be there to tell me how right you were. Good afternoon Señora.”  Imelda spoke before she could think. 

The old woman’s mouth gaped open and she stormed away yelling other inaudible words. 

She turned back toward the stand, taking in a deep breath trying to clear her mind of what just happened. She suddenly felt a light touch on her arm.

"Don’t pay her any attention. Keep your chin held high. You are a kind soul, Imelda.” Mara, the flower vender, had heard the whole conversation. 

“Gracias, but I am not worried. The whole town knows how loco she is.”

“Si…and, might I add, I believe you will make a wonderful wife and mother one day.” Imelda’s chest suddenly felt heavy like her heart hit her stomach. 

“You are too kind, but I am no where close to thinking of a husband. You think the twins can take care of themselves? Besides, have you seen what Santa Cecilia has to offer?” Imelda quipped.  

“You are one of a kind, Imelda.” 

“That’s is what I hear.”

Mara had put it kindly. More accurately put, she was Imelda, the beautiful yet stubborn girl who had her own rhythm and who needed a man to calm her ways to make an honest wife and mother out of her. 

She wasn’t going to settle just because it is what society deemed necessary for her. 

Mara handed Imelda a few flowers. She had done this since she was a child. If she noticed Imelda having a hard day, she was kind enough to hand her a flower to try to bring on a smile. 

She could see Oscar and Felipe standing at the entrance trying to balance all the groceries without letting any hit the ground.“What took you so long? We’ve been waiting for hours!” Felipe winced as she piled her share of groceries on top of him. 

“I got distracted, and for the record, it wasn’t for hours. Looks like you won, now hurry home, I’m going by the cantina.” 

The twins tried to high five the other, but knew it wasn’t worth possibly dropping their heavy load. So they settled for cheers. 

“Be careful, hermana. Try not to get in too much trouble.”

“I got this!” laughing as she lifted her skirt up some to show off her boots. “I will not be far behind you.”

She had never seen them hurry so fast toward home. They were sure to have planned out a new invention as they waited for her. At least it kept them out of trouble. There were definitely worst things for them to get into. With their engineering minds, their future was bright. 

She felt the temperature start to drop as the sun was beginning to set. She put her shawl over her head and fixed it around her shoulders. She loved this time of day. Colors of burnt orange, yellows and dark reds filled the sky. Folks were starting to pack up for the night, and the music calmed to beautiful soft melodies. 

Peace. No one trying to make conversation with her, no taunting, just the strumming of a guitar. As the music filled the air she started to hum right along with it. These were the moments she dreamed of, just letting her feet follow the music. 

As she made her way in front of the cantina, she sang the last few notes of the song that had guided her there. When she rounded the corner she heard a loud thump. It caught her attention, but she never turned around thinking it was just another drunk at the bar who fell over from too many rounds. She made her way to the back door to avoid a sloppy drunks attempt to hit on her.

“Hola Sergio!”  

* * *

 

The talk went better than expected. She was sure she would be scrubbing that grungy wooden bar floor the rest of the week. But Sergio seemed distracted by something. He wouldn’t divulge much, and she couldn’t quite put her finger on what he seemed to be hiding. As long as she was free of punishment, he could keep any secret he wanted. 

Imelda made her way back home in one piece. The twins were nice enough to put up all they got today. And, she was right. They had thought of another apparatus and were drawing up the plans. 

Imelda started to slump over in the chair, feeling herself doze. 

“I am calling it a night. Can I trust you both to bathe, and get to bed at a reasonable hour?” 

“Si,” not looking up from their sketches, “No sneaking out, right?” Oscar said with a sly grin. 

“Right, not til Saturday.” She smiled with a wink and drug herself up the stairs. 

She barely had the strength to wash her face and change into her night clothes.

“You’re so close, Imelda,” She told herself looking at her bed. She snuggled down in her fresh bedsheets while the brilliant light from the moon shined through her window. 

Of course, now that she was in bed, she couldn’t fall asleep. Those pesky husband and family remarks floating around her mind. Most girls her age were already well into a courtship or even married. Some actually in love by choice. But to the men of Santa Cecilia, she had gained the reputation as a young prize to be won. A trophy. Here’s to the man who finally conquered the hard to please Imelda. 

Her mamá told her she would know, there would be such a thrilling change in her heart. In her soul.

If it meant waiting a lifetime to feel that way, she would. 

Imelda finally felt the heaviness coming back to her eyes. She opened the window letting the faint music from the plaza fill her room. And she softly sang herself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. You shouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter! Again, thank you so much for reading. All the kudos and comments are truly appreciated!


	3. A Stunning First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A stunning first impression is not the same as love at first sight, but surely it is an invitation to consider the matter"

One could say Señor Tomas was a prideful old man. He would call it passionate. His family was known for being the best guitar makers around. His music shop was his pride and joy. Not just anyone could handle a guitar or any of his instruments, for that matter. So, it came as no surprise he was quite picky on who he hired to handle these pieces of art. His most prized creation was a magnificent white guitar, encrusted with pearl details and a black skull. It had sat in his store window for years waiting for just the right owner.

 And Héctor couldn’t stop staring. His dream guitar was mere inches from his grasp. 

Señor Tomas had heard about the young musicians who had left Santa Cecilia to pursue a music career. He admired their passion because it was very comparable to his own. It came as no shock he was the first person they went to for a job. He couldn’t pay them much, but he was getting older and his arthritis was almost unbearable at this point. He couldn’t lift or do the normal duties that came with owning a music store anymore. They were two musicians who cared about the instruments that carried their dreams. Why not take a chance and see what they could do. 

Héctor felt a lump forming in his throat. All he wanted to do since his first day at the shop was play this guitar. Ernesto was in the back unloading boxes, and Señor Tomas had gone out for the day. It was just him. 

He reached out his hand to touch the tightly wound strings. One strum was all he wanted. 

“Don’t even think about it, muchacho!” 

The stern voice startled Héctor making him bump into the display stand nearly knocking it to the floor. He would have gladly taken the impact of the fall had it to been to make sure the precious guitar never touched the ground. 

“Señor Tomas..ehhh back so soon?” Héctor fumbled with the guitar trying to fit it back on the stand. 

“I forgot I had a huge order being delivered today. I wanted to make sure it was here. And why are you out on the main floor, you should be in the back!” His eyes bouncing back and forth from the guitar to Héctor. 

Ernesto had heard the ruckus and came out to see what was going on. He had sent Héctor to get some more oil and rags, of course, he should have known he couldn’t be trusted to go alone. Not as long as a certain instrument was accessible. 

Ernesto intervened before the elderly man could do more to discouraged his friend. 

“Lo siento, Señor Tomas. I sent Héctor to do a favor. The boxes you ordered are here. I am opening them now,” Ernesto said leaning across the counter. 

Señor Tomas was visibly annoyed, but didn’t have time to argue. 

“Fine-tune each piece, and carefully, and I mean carefully bring them out on the floor. Do that and call it a day. I am heading home. Can I trust that everything will be ready for me when I get back in the morning?”

Héctor gave a thumbs up, and hopped up on the counter. “You have nothing to worry about.” Giving an exaggerated smile in the process hoping to satisfy his boss. 

“And NO touching the guitar. Unless you are buying it, Héctor!” Then the door slammed shut slightly jarring the bell that sat just above the door.  

Some day he would buy it. It deserved to be in a real musician’s hands, not wasting away in a window. 

Ernesto was already at work cleaning each piece that was delivered. Héctor walked past him collapsing in a chair grabbing a guitar to tune. 

“So, what was Señor Tomas fussing about? Catch you looking at the guitar again?”

“More like about to play it…” Héctor tried to give off an innocent grin, but Ernesto knew better. Héctor had had his heart set on that guitar since before they left. 

“Idiota! We need this job! What were you thinking? This job wasn’t easy to get, you know. Señor Tomas is so picky over who works here. Don’t ruin it.”

“Ernesto…Its not just any guitar. Its my guitar! It's still out there for a reason.”

“It's way over priced, it will be there forever. No one in Santa Cecilia will ever be able to afford it. It will just stay there collecting dust.” 

“I am saving to buy it.” 

“You know how long it will take you to save for that thing? Besides, we have other things to save for. And you have a perfectly good guitar right now.”

“Ay, I know, Ernesto. Hey! Maybe we should start winning more competitions and I could afford a nice guitar like that!” Héctor playfully threw a crumbled up ball of receipt paper Ernesto’s way. 

Ernesto caught the ball and tossed it back to Héctor, “Get to writing more songs and we can sign up!”

They finished cleaning up and started bringing everything out to the main floor. Ernesto kept seeing an eager Héctor inching his way closer to the window with each trip.

Héctor couldn’t resist. This guitar was calling out to him. He started to play a few notes when Ernesto brought him back to reality. 

“Come on, amigo, don’t tease yourself.”

“What do you mean, I am just tuning it. Isn’t that what we are payed for?” 

Héctor had a point. He technically wasn’t doing anything wrong. Ernesto just prayed his friend’s clumsiness could be contained while the guitar was in his possession. If anything happened while Señor Tomas was out, they would have to leave Santa Cecilia forever. 

It took no time for Héctor to have the guitar singing beautiful melodies. He was a natural. 

“See Ernesto, I did my job.” 

“Great, now hurry and put it back before anyone sees you!” Héctor couldn’t help but laugh at his amigo's nervousness. He should know he would never let anything happen to it. 

“A real guitar for a real musician! You would certainly turn a few heads with that one!”

An older man, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, waltzed around the corner making his way over to the counter where they stood. 

They were both too busy to notice someone had walked in. No wonder Señor Tomas wanted them working in the back. They were awful salesmen. 

“Come again?”

The man pointed to the instrument. “If you played that guitar at that dance club outside town, you would be the most popular musicians there! Señoritas be falling all over you.” 

Ernesto and Héctor looked completely lost. They had been back home for three weeks, and had no idea what this man was talking about. But, the thought of ladies falling at their feet sounded like a great idea. 

“We are musicians, but tell us more about this place? Is it well known, or just a local hot spot?” 

Ernesto was intrigued, but he had gotten use to playing on real stages. He wasn’t going to waste his time playing just anywhere. In his mind, they were already wasting time working in the music shop when they should be planning their next venture. 

The man laughed scratching at his mustache. “It’s been around a while. And is gaining a reputation for giving a boost young musicians need to get their name out there. People come from different towns to play, try out their music. See what the young folks like these days. And you never know who will be there. But, yes, most of the teens in Santa Cecilia go there to dance every Saturday. You claim to be musicians, you should check into it.”

Ernesto’s smile was growing more and more with each word the customer said. This was just the break he was looking for, and it fell right into his lap. And the thought of having his choice of ladies was a great perk. And his bed could use the warmth of a woman every now and then. 

“So, what do you say, Héctor? Let’s go see what all the fuss is about. See if they are worthy to hear us play!”

* * *

Imelda was wearing her absolute favorite outfit to dance in. It was also her most scandalous. An off the shoulder button up top that showed just enough cleavage to tease her onlookers, and her favorite bright orange ruffled skirt. She fixed her hair in a loose braid over her bare shoulder. Before walking out her bedroom door, she adjusted her top down just a smidge more. “There, that ought to do it.” If the boys were going to talk, she would make sure to give them something to talk about. 

She skipped down the stairs, already imagining which bands were going to be playing tonight. As she neared the bottom step, Oscar and Felipe met her standing arms crossed, stern faces, like two soldiers holding guard. 

Each weekend they posed as the head of the house. Giving her rules and a curfew to follow. To question her, make her think they were really in charge. It wouldn’t hurt to give them a little satisfaction. They had just better not get use to it. 

“Okay, ask away.”

“Where are you going?”

“Dancing.”

“When will you be home?”

“Late.”

“Who will be there?”

“Everyone.”

“Imelda! You aren’t answering right! You promised!” 

Imelda couldn’t hold a straight face, any longer. “You know where, when and who! Don’t be so serious!” She bumped Felipe with her hip, shifting pass them to the door.“I promise I won’t be late. We cannot afford to miss morning mass again.”

They looked her up and down. 

“You’re wearing that?” Oscar said unamused with her outfit of choice. She was just asking for trouble.  

“Oh stop! Don’t even start!”

She did admire their determination and their boldness. She gave them both a quick hug and pointed to her boots for reassurance as she walked out the door. “Don’t wait up for me!”

The sun was just starting to set, and Imelda could feel her energy ready to explode. It was going to be another glorious night. 

* * *

The music could be heard from a mile away. The old rustic building was lit up with dozens of colorful lights. A large stage stretched along the back wall filled with instruments both real and homemade, and a large dance floor filled to the brim with young dancers all dressed to impress using all their best moves. It was as if the dance floor was holding its own competition. People would single themselves out, making sure the room was watching only them as they gave it their all. It reminded Héctor and Ernesto of all the best parts of Mexico City, the lights, the music, the fun. The _adrenaline_. This place began to refuel their excitement and they were very accepting of the invitation. 

“Are you here to play?” A young man, about their age, tapped Héctor on the shoulder. He was holding some loose paper in his hands that had the list of musicians that had signed up to play that night. Since Hector had his guitar with him, just in case, he assumed that’s why this guy was asking.  

“Not tonight, amigo. This is our first time here, just wanted to check it out. But we would like to play here one day. I’m Héctor. ” He sat his guitar down at a table and he and Ernesto joined the rest of the band members. 

“I’m Jorge, I am in charge of all sign ups. But I would hurry if I were you. Slots are filling up fast since the annual Dia de los Muertos music competition is coming up. Everyone is using this place to practice to get ready.” 

“Put us down now! Ernesto de la Cruz and Héctor Rivera," Ernesto tapped at the sheet the young man was holding. "And, tell me more about this music competition, amigo.”

Héctor knew Ernesto would take care of everything. He wouldn’t let a good opportunity pass if he could help it. A competition was just what they both needed. It had been a while and Héctor knew the pressure of an upcoming competition would get is mind focused on songwriting again. And it made perfect sense to use this place to throw out ideas for songs. If they didn’t get a good response, they had plenty of time to change it. 

Héctor knew he had been distracted lately and, thankfully, Ernesto wasn’t giving him too hard of a time. He still couldn’t get that girl out of his mind. Not that he was interested in a serious relationship, or any relationship for that matter, he just couldn’t stop trying to figure out who she was. He knew her from somewhere. Or, at least, thought he did. He and Ernesto had asked around and no one knew. Granted he had a very vague description, but he had not a single lead. Ernesto had encouraged him to give it time and assured him once he stopped looking, is when she would probably show up. He knew Ernesto secretly liked that he had given up the search and shifted his focus back on music. He was itching to get back into the music scene too. 

They crowd never seemed to stop moving. It was like constant waves of color swirling all around the room. All the band members were to the side making small talk, bouncing ideas off the other, and some prepping to take the stage. Ernesto was taking inventory of his competition. 

“So, what do you think? Think we could take these musicians on in a competition.”

“Already thinking about that? It is still a month away!” 

“I am always thinking about the music, Héctor.” 

He just laughed and started to make a smart comment back when he noticed the crowd take a step back. Héctor put down his drink and tried to get a better look. Through the masses of color, he saw a young woman. She was like a flame in the night. Her bright orange skirt pinched between her fingers, twirling the shimmering fabric up as her feet explored the arena as she slid across with poise.

Her arms left her body as the music grew louder. Her eyes rich with intensity and her lips kissed the threshold of liberty as she danced her cares away.

Her fingers clicked to the right and clicked to the left. Her elbows gracefully tore through the air, in perfect rhyme with her feet. She stopped at the end of the dance floor near the band and gazed at them all, the mass of onlookers.

Then Héctor’s eyes met hers. Out of breath, she smiled a quick smile at him and disappeared back into the crowd. 

Ernesto gave a laugh. He had been waving his hand in front of Hector’s face, and he never noticed. He had been completely lost in the graceful movements of the dancer. 

“It's her!” Héctor could barely get the words out. One band member crossed his arms and chuckled. 

“Imelda? She hasn’t missed a weekend since this place opened.” Others joined in his laughter. 

Héctor stood trying to find her again, but the crowd was getting more rowdy by the minute.

“Is she a friend of yours?” He inquired. Ernesto was finally paying attention to what was happening and started to listen in. 

“I just know of her.” 

“Tell me you're not talking about Imelda?” Another voice called out. And without an invitation, a guy walked over to sit with them. 

“Listen here, muchacho, that girl is too stubborn for her own good. Don’t waste your time. She has a bad reputation round these parts.”

Héctor looked at Ernesto, who now was equally intrigued. “What do you mean bad reputation?”

“He means he is still bitter about Imelda turning him down three months ago, making it publicly known she wanted nothing to do with him.”

This sent everyone within earshot into a gut bursting laugh. Most had the pleasure to witness his let down. 

“Wouldn’t you be! I am a catch!” He wiped away the tequila dripping off his chin. “I was doing her a favor, making sure she didn’t end up alone. At this rate, she will die an old maid. 

Things got quiet. 

“Isn’t that something. The most desired woman in Santa Cecilia ending up alone.” 

The man grumbled and walked off with his bottle tucked under his arm. Everyone around tried to ease the tension he brought. 

“Pay him no attention. He is just an old drunk who likes to hit on young girls. He just picked the wrong one when he tried to go after Imelda.”

Héctor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. An unattainable woman. What was her story.  

“Just to be clear, I am not interested in courting her,” Hector reassured the group raising his hands. “I just want to get to know her, is all.”

“Well, he was right about one thing, she is a tough one to get to. If you want to meet her, I hear she goes to the plaza every Sunday. You could start there.”

Ernesto had lost interest in the conversation until he saw Héctor’s eyes light up again. He had just gotten him refocused on songwriting, and now a competition. Here he goes again with trying to find a girl. Maybe it was his bed that needed satisfying. 

Deep down he hoped she lived up to her reputation of being harsh so Héctor could move on. 

Héctor didn’t have to say anything. Ernesto knew where this was going. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose,  “We will ask around tomorrow, my friend. Now, sit back and let’s just enjoy the show.” 

* * *

It was another normal Sunday afternoon. Imelda had assigned Oscar and Felipe their tasks and they were racing to finish first. They thoroughly enjoyed when they were able to out do their sister and see her do their share of the chores for the week. It gave them more time to work on their inventions. It was also rare when she lost, so they had to enjoy it while they could. 

They could see Imelda across the plaza being stopped by different people to chat. This was the perfect opportunity to indulge in a treat they had snuck on to the list. 

As they divulged in the sweets, they couldn’t help but overhear Imelda's name. They turned to see a group of musicians pointing in the direction she was standing.

“She may be over that way, you’re sure to see here somewhere. Good luck, Héctor! Don’t forget you are the frontrunner next weekend!” 

Héctor and Ernesto shook the band leader’s hand and headed off to search though the crowd. 

Oscar and Felipe had ducked down by a wall making sure not to be noticed. 

“Look, Oscar, another musician interested in Imelda.” They gave each other a mischievous smile.

“Si, what kind of men would we be if we didn’t help him out.” 

“Should you start? Or should I?”

“Please, let me do the honors, hermano.”

“Be my guest.”

Felipe ran and hid behind a barrel waiting for the signal from Oscar. It was a game they had played since they were little. It was always so fun to trick folks into thinking one was the other and vice versa. Especially strangers. They were as identical as identical could be. Even family couldn’t tell them apart some days. This was their best trick of all. The old switch-a-roo.

“Hola!”

Héctor turned to face the innocent child staring his way. “Sorry to bother you, señor, but I overheard you asking about Imelda? She is my sister.”

“Your sister!?” Héctor grabbed at Ernesto’s arm. “Aaha! I saw her last night and I wanted to introduce myself! Can you take me to her? Is she here?

“Why do you want to meet her?” The bold little boy wasn’t going to help just any musician out. His intentions had to be in the right place. 

“He has been on the road a while, niño, and she has caught his attention!” Ernesto interrupted, slapping Héctor on the back. Oscar raised his eyebrows clearly not amused at Ernesto’s jab. He wasn’t exactly sure what he meant, but he had a pretty good guess. 

Héctor laughed nervously, annoyed Ernesto was ruining his chance at finally meeting this girl. Evidently, Ernesto didn’t know what he just insinuated of the young boys’ sister.

"Oh I see. Well, I will tell you now, _amiiiiigo_ …she will not be interested.” Oscar turned to walk away. Héctor quickly grabbed a handful of Oscar’s shirt.

“Wait wait wait, no, I mean yes! Ehhh..yes, I have been on the road, but, no, I do not want to do anything with your sister. I simply want to meet her.” He let go of Oscar, and punched Ernesto whose face was red from laughter. 

Beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. He usually was more poised than this, but for some reason, he kept fumbling his words. 

Something told Oscar that Héctor was being honest. But he couldn’t let him get away that easy. 

“I guess I believe you. And you seem nice enough…” Héctor gave a relieved, yet still nervous grin. “Follow me, she is across the plaza. Hope you can keep up!”

“Keep up?” 

Suddenly, the boy disappeared into the crowd, Héctor following close behind. 

He thought given the boys height, he would be easy to catch. He couldn’t be more wrong, the boy was so swift, weaving in and out of the crowd, Héctor easily lost sight of him. 

Stopping to scan over the mass, Héctor scratched at his head. _Where could he have gone. The plaza isn’t that big._

“Hey! Over here!” 

A boy called for him in the opposite direction. _Wait_ , h _ow did he get over there?_

He had no time to think before the boy was off again. 

Héctor pushed his way through in the opposite direction. “What is going on? He was right ther-“

“Where are you going! What’s the matter? Can’t keep up!?” Then the boy ducked into the crowd heading toward the fountain. 

_I must be going loco…it is like there is two of them._ Héctor could have sworn the child was just in front of him. Getting aggravated Héctor bolted as fast as he could determined not to lose track of this kid again. 

He started to run faster, making his way toward the fountain. He was almost there, and suddenly-

“Héctor!”

Two voices called out his name. He turned and saw the identical twins waving at him, grins as big as the sky. 

_“Wait!? Two?!”_

Oscar and Felipe laughed wholeheartedly at the unfortunate young man’s confusion. This had to be their best work yet! 

Having been completely thrown for a loop, Héctor lost his footing and tripped over a lift in the cobblestone. The next thing he knew he was soaked, and whatever tried to stop the fall was soaking wet, as well. 

Oscar and Felipes' grins quickly changed into pure horror. Héctor had ran right into Imelda taking her into the fountain with him. The twins didn’t know whether to run away, or stay to watch the glorious show that was about to unfold in front of them. 

Héctor quickly realized he was on top of someone, not something. As he began to try to help the poor soul he had just gotten drenched in front of the whole plaza, he took notice of the growing crowd who were coming to see what all the commotion was about.

Completely soaked from head to toe, the young woman stood throwing her wet her hair out of her face.

Héctor couldn’t save himself even if he wanted to.  

“Oh no, no no no I’m sorry, It was an accide-"

 

**WHACK**

 

Héctor felt a sharp stabbing pain go across his cheek rattling his skull. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I never thought of Imelda as a "love at first sight" kind of girl. Hope you all like where I am taking this story!  
> I love seeing your feedback, comments and kudos. They really make my day! 
> 
> Chapter 4 is well on the way, friends.


	4. Putting My Defenses Up

“ _What happened?”_

 

_“Did you see that?!”_

 

_“What do you mean what happened? She knocked the boy out cold!”_

 

_“Imelda! Wait! Slow down!”_

 

_“Héctor…Héctor, amigo, can you hear me?”_

 

Héctor could feel tiny bee like stings pricking the side of his face. As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized a makeshift icepack was being pressed against his swelling bruised cheek and the cold condensation dripping down to his lips. 

“Uggg..what happened..” He moaned bringing his hand to replace the one holding the ice. Even his neck felt stiff. Just what exactly did she hit him with. Surely her tiny fist could not have held such a punch. 

“Let’s just say, you really have a way with the ladies, my friend. We need to work on your technique,” Ernesto was trying to be sympathetic, but his laughter was breaking through. “Have you forgotten everything I’ve taught you? Obviously branching out on your own doesn’t bode well for you. I think she may have cracked your skull.”

Ernesto had seen the whole incident take place. He had been just as confused trying to keep up with who he thought was one boy, not two. He had tried to explain to the jilted Imelda what happened, but, in trying to defend Héctor, he almost suffered the same fate. 

Who would have thought such a petite woman could knock out a grown man. But this was Héctor he was talking about. It really doesn’t take much.

All Ernesto could do was help guide his unconscious friend to the nearest shop, which just so happened to be the cantina. 

Sergio had a clear view of the show from his barstool. As soon as he saw Héctor fall backwards from the blow, he was outside waving them over to the bar. 

Sergio walked over to see how the ice was holding up, cringing with each step. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“About two hours…we thought it best to let you sleep this off. Don’t worry, Tallah was just around the corner, she came to check you over. You got her stamp of approval. Just will be sore for a few days. Whoa! Keep steady!” Héctor had tried to sit up, but fell right back down. 

“Aye..whatever she hit me with, they should manufacture for war.” He rubbed at his tired heavy eyes. “Wait, Tallah? Who is that? Ugh..my head.” 

Sergio chuckled. “Her shoe, muchacho. But, if anyone asks, we will say it was something else for your sake.” 

Sergio slid a shot of tequila across the table. “Here, that will help take the edge off. And here is one for you too, Ernesto.”  

Ernesto happily threw back the shot. “Tallah is a woman of many trades, she has see it all, done it all. Most importantly, for the families of Santa Cecilia, she is the town midwife. She, along with everyone else in the plaza, saw what happened. She checked on Imelda, too. You hit her pretty hard.” 

“Is she ok?” Héctor moaned, pressing the ice more into his face. He could not get enough of the cold relief it brought.

“I know she took the brunt of the fall…I..I lost my footing, something distracted me. Were there really two kids or just one?”

Sergio knew exactly what Héctor was talking about. He hated to admit it, but he had fallen victim to the twins trick on more than one occasion. 

“Unfortunately, there are two of them. Imelda’s younger identical twin brothers…but Imelda is fine. She’s a lot tougher than you think.” 

“Obviously,” snickered Ernesto as he helped Héctor sit up a bit more. He finally felt well enough to sit on his own. The cloudiness in his head was clearing up. It also could have been the shot of tequila that gave him to serge of energy he needed.

“I need to apologize, make this right. She needs to know it was an accident.” 

“Give it some time, Héctor. If I know Imelda, she needs time to cool off.”

“I think Héctor already took care of that!” Ernesto couldn’t help himself. Now that they were out of the line of fire, the whole situation was comical. The one time he is not there to be the wingman for Héctor, he gets himself slapped by a boot and knocked unconscious. 

Sergio shot Ernesto a stern look, waving his finger at the young man’s face. “I mean it. If you ever want her to listen to you, leave her be for a little while. Don’t try any thing else today. For your sake, I don’t think you could handle another blow to the face. Or anywhere for that matter.” 

He really did feel bad for Héctor. He knew the boy meant well, and who the real culprits were. But once Imelda had something on her mind, whether right or wrong, she wouldn’t budge. 

“Just keep the ice on there for a while. It will help with the swelling, the bruising not so much. I have to get back to the customers. Just go home and rest. Ernesto…all joking aside, see he gets home.”

Ernesto helped Héctor to his feet, making sure the ice was secure on his cheek. “You really know how to make an impression, amigo. Let me give you a few pointers.”

 

* * *

 

Ernesto had teased Héctor the entire walk home. “The one girl who catches your eye, literally almost kills you! You need to have higher standards.” He helped an unstable Héctor to the closest kitchen chair. “Let me get you some more ice. We are playing Saturday and I can’t have you looking like this. I pray the swelling will go down by then. But, then again, everyone knows what happened. They will understand.”

The thought of doing anything sounded terrible. Especially with the dull ache coursing through his skull. 

“I knew Sergio knew who she was. Wonder why he never said anything before. And he said no more jokes.”

Ernesto lifted both hand as to surrender, “That was the last one…maybe.” Héctor tried to laugh but winced when the corners of his mouth turned upward. 

“I think he was protecting you! And you proved him right!” 

Héctor swatted at his friend. _What do they know…it was an accident._

 _“_ What are you doing?” Héctor’s nose had started to burn from a strong smell coming from across the room. He removed the icepack to see Ernesto dabbing cologne on his neck. 

“I have a date tonight. Unlike you, I know how to woo a woman. But, don’t worry, we won’t come back here. You need to take it easy and sleep this off.”

“Why would you both come back?”

“Like I said, amigo, I know how to woo” he gave a quick smolder and wink.

Héctor rolled his eyes and laughed at the thought. Ernesto really did make it sound so easy and  look effortless. He couldn’t count the times Ernesto told him to go practice or go write as long as he was somewhere else because he planned on company. 

“Well, while you are out, I think I am going to go walk around, get some fresh air.” 

“You sure about that? Why do I feel like you are going to go try something..get yourself into more trouble.”

The thought had crossed Héctor’s mind. He wasn’t going to intentionally go look for Imelda, but if he just happened to run into her, it was just fate working things out. No one could say he was asking for trouble. 

“No, no, I really am just going for a walk. We have been so busy since we got back, I just want to see what all has changed. You say I haven’t been focused lately, so now is my chance to clear my head.” 

“Fine, do what you wish. But, if anything happens to you, I get your guitar and songbook! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” 

“Ha! They are yours! But, you don’t have to worry about that! I will be fine. No harm ever comes from a walk.”

* * *

 

Ernesto left to pick up a beautiful dancer he had met the night before at the dance hall. Héctor began his walk in the opposite direction. Where he would go, he didn’t know. Just a peaceful walk around Santa Cecilia was all he wanted. He couldn’t remember a time where it was just him and his home town. 

It didn’t take long before he was in a part of town he didn’t recognize. It wasn’t too far from the plaza, but a place he never had a reason to venture before. It was a more family centered side of Santa Cecilia.

It was quiet and peaceful, a perfect place to raise a family. The homes were quaint and tidy. There were several families out along the street talking while their children played together. It was just as he imagined it would be, having a family and living this way. But, being on the road was no place to raise a family. Not that he saw that in his future, but it was a nice thought to have. Maybe one day. 

Then he heard a loud noise, almost like a machine malfunctioning. It was enough to bring his mind out of the clouds and back to reality. Héctor grabbed at his chest feeling his heart race. Honestly, he had had enough surprises for one day.

He saw a family nearby. The wife hanging clothes on a clothesline, the husband speaking with a neighbor while all their children played together. What was odd, was not a single person seemed to be as bothered as him by the sudden noise.

“Excuse me, Señora, but what was that sound? Is that a, uh, usual thing around here? No one seems to care?” Héctor couldn’t believe not a single person flinched. 

“Ha! You are right! It seems routine now. We only get concerned when we see fire.” The woman continued on with her chore. “Oscar and Felipe, you know of them? They are inventors…at least they claim to be. The kids love them. They live one street over. They are always up to something, but that sister of theirs does a good job of keeping them in line.” 

_Aha! See, fate did have something up its sleeve._

“You say one street over?” 

The woman gave a quick nod and called for her family to join her inside. It was getting late, and Héctor knew he shouldn’t be out too much longer. He walked just around the block to see the twins outside with some sort of contraption. It had indeed exploded as the two were covered in soot and grime. 

_That is what they get for that little stunt they pulled today._

Then he saw Imelda, not paying the twins any attention. She was focused on stitching up the dress he was certain she had worn earlier. 

_Note to self, also apologize for the dress._

As much as he wished he could speak with her right then, the ache in his cheek reminded him it was best to just keep walking. 

* * *

 

 

Héctor did as everyone warned. He waited. What he didn’t expect was to be ignored.  

Héctor had tried his luck all week. All his amigos were right, she had an outer exterior of pure stone but he was bound and determined to make a break through.

It was like she was avoiding him on purpose. 

One day, he saw her walk past the music shop. He ran out the door calling after her, but she turned to give him a sharp look and continued on. 

Another day, he tried to help her with her bag of produce he knew was too heavy. But, Imelda angled it away and hurried off in a huff visibly annoyed at the gesture. 

Everyone saw his poor attempts to have a simple conversation with her. Some pitted him, some admired his efforts, others were ready with ‘I told you so,' but Héctor was not discouraged. He could be persistent and stubborn if he needed to be.

“You say she needs time to calm down, I am just checking the process and it is a clear not yet. She will come around. No one can hold a grudge forever.” The group of musicians just agreed with whatever Héctor had to say. He would learn one way or another. 

There was one place he hadn’t tried yet. Speaking with her at her home. She had left him no choice. And, thankfully, he knew exactly where that was. 

* * *

 

Imelda was standing out in their courtyard taking in the sunshine and the light cool breeze. The past week had been one for the record books. Not only was one of her favorite skirts ruined by an unfortunate fountain accident, but that stupid boy, that Héctor Rivera, had not left her alone all week. She thought he would have taken the hint that she was not interested in anything he had to say.

“Hola!” 

Surprised by the voice, Imelda looked toward the courtyard entrance and there he stood. Leaning against wall with an annoying adorable smile. Her eyes grew wide baffled as to why he would be at her home.

_Héctor…_

“It’s me. Remember? The guy you hit with your shoe?” Héctor playfully pointed to his face. The swelling had gone down, but her mark was still imprinted on his sharp cheek bone.

Imelda pulled off her boot, marching over to him in anger. “Are you stalking me now? What is it that you want?!”

Her boot found its home just under his chin. 

The thought of her shoe nesting so close to his face was enough to make him want to run the opposite direction. His cheek had finally healed enough to where he looked normal again. 

Héctor cautiously lifted a finger to the tip of the boot slowly pressing it down. “Now, now, I don’t think this warrants another beating.” 

“We will see about that. What do you want?” Imelda could not have had more of a command in her voice. Like she was speaking to soldiers. She wanted an answer and wanted it now. 

The twins had started to put dinner on the table when they heard a man’s voice outside. 

“Héctor is here! And he is talking to Imelda!” Felipe could hardly believe what he was seeing. He knew Héctor had been trying all week to get his sister’s attention.

“Is he still alive?” Oscar said over his shoulder as he placed the bowl of black beans on the counter. 

“Surprisingly, yes!” 

The boys couldn’t help themselves, they scurried to the window to watch what would become of the poor musician. 

Imelda stood tall with her body in perfect posture, boot tightly gripped in her hand letting Héctor finally say what he had been itching to say. 

“Are you finished?” Her tone stern and harsh. 

Héctor was relieved but confused. She wasn’t still suppose to be angry. 

“Si.” 

“Fine, good day to you then,” Imelda slipped her boot back on and started to walk away. “You can let yourself out.” 

Héctor stood completely stoic. 

“That’s it? That is all I get?” Héctor rubbed his cheek astonished she wasn’t going to acknowledge what she had done. 

“Wait, you want me to apologize to you?” Imelda shook her head in annoyance.

“Did you actually come here to apologize or just to argue?” 

Héctor narrowed his eyes with equal annoyance. He was beginning to understand why the men said what they did. 

“You are definitely one for the books, that is for sure. I come here to talk to you and you are the one wanting to argue,” Héctor snapped.

“One for the books?!” Imelda repeated, outraged, “What is that suppose to mean?!”

“I think it means, your reputation may suit you.”

Imelda stood with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing in on the man in front of her. She knew a group of the musicians talked, but she had never been confronted like this. 

“Oh, you mean the Imelda’s too stubborn? Or Imelda is too good for anyone? Oh, no, you mean the Imelda is just too tough to love, right? I’ll have you know-“

“Let’s add communication to that list. Has anyone ever told you, communicating is not your strongest quality? You hear only what you want,” Héctor interjected eyebrows raised. 

For once, Imelda had nothing to say, no snarky remark or anything. “You know what your problem is? You think you know everything when you don’t.” 

“And your problem is, you think everyone has the same plan and they don’t. I know this place talks, but I had actually given you the benefit of the doubt.” 

Imelda stood in shock. This was the first time a man had ever argued back with her. She inhaled deeply, “Well, I hate to inform you that God _blessed_ me with an attitude weak men can’t handle. And I certainly don’t need the opinion of some unimpressive musician. What was your partner’s name, again? De la Cruz? You may look like musicians, and carry around a guitar, but that means nothing if you can’t actually play.” 

Now Héctor was the one lost for words. Completely taken aback by how hot tempered the woman standing in front of him actually was. She knew by the frown forming on his face that she had struck a chord. 

“Can’t play?” He repeated, as he walked closer to her until he was just within reach. “You will see soon enough. We are playing in the Dia de los Muertos music competition. You will be impressed, I am sure.” And with that, Héctor turned and stormed off slamming the gate behind him. 

Imelda could feel the steam bubbling up inside her chest. She burst inside the house slamming the door so hard the window where her brothers had been eavesdropping, may have indeed, cracked. 

“Did you hear how he spoke to me?! The nerve of that man! No, not a man, a boy! Just who does he think he is!”  She angrily snatched each plate slamming the dish to its rightful place on the table.

“I do believe HE is the one who started all this! He was clumsy enough to knock over a respectable young woman and into a fountain of all places!” 

The twins stood back wincing with every insult Imelda spat out. They had seen her angry before, but never like this. Especially over a man. 

“Talk about lack of respect! Seriously, that..that Héctor Rivera! Just makes my blood boil!” She slammed the bowl of rice so hard on the table some of the contents scattered across the table. 

“And just what are you two looking at?! Sit down and eat!” 

Oscar and Felipe cautiously made their way to their seats, and filled their plates. The siblings sat in silence as they watched their sister play with her food. The twins kept eyeing the other. 

Eventually they would have to come clean about what really happened in the plaza that day. 

Eventually Imelda would have to know the unfortunate fact that she is the one who needs to apologize.

Eventually they would have to face the wrath of their sister in a way they had never faced before.

Was telling the truth really worth possibly risking their life? 

If only Héctor wasn’t actually a decent human being with good intentions. He was making keeping their secret too hard. They actually felt guilty. Really guilty. 

“Do you two have something to say?” Imelda said sharply never looking away from her full plate. She was too angry and distracted to eat. 

The twins looked at each other again. It was now or never. 

Oscar took a deep breath and took the plunge.

“Well, you know you were a little extreme out there earlier…with Héctor. He was just trying to apologize. Hasn’t he been trying all week? You haven’t really given him a chance. And it was just an accident, Imelda.” 

Imelda couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I am not hearing this. Are you actually defending him? That musician? After _how_ he spoke to me?! After _what_ he said to me?!” 

“You are the one making it difficult. He is trying to do the right thing,” Felipe chimed in, he wouldn’t let Oscar go at this alone. “You just won’t listen.”

“I did listen, I just choose not to accept his apology anymore. Knocking me into a fountain, embarrassing me in front of everyone, and being disrespectful are all the worst ways to get my attention.”

Imelda stood from the table shoving her chair backwards. “I would think you two, of all people, would be on my side.” 

They knew this was time to confess. It certainly was not the best time, but the only time. 

“Speaking of sides…” Felipe said trying to cover any ounce of fear he had in his voice.

“Imelda, we will always be on your side, but..” He inched closer to Oscar, who was holding his breath and planning their means of escape. 

“It was our fault. Not Héctors. We overheard him talking about wanting to meet you and we decided to pretend we were the other, you know…switch-a-roo.. you love that one! Remember?!” 

They could see each vein as it neared the surface of her skin, her blood may, as well, indeed, have been boiling. 

“We tricked him and he lost his balance and fell into you.” Oscar finished the statement as both boys creeped toward the door. 

“So you are..actually..”

“The one..”

“Who owes..”

“Héctor”

“The”

“Apology”

Imelda’s fists were gripped so hard to her sides that she could feel the palms of her hands ache. If the twins were telling her the truth, she did owe an explanation to Héctor. She was the one who looked like a fool…again. 

“You did this?! And you two knew the whole time?”  

“We didn’t know he would fall! Especially taking you with him.”

“Yea, it was just a joke. And Héctor seemed nice enough, not like those other musicians who try to talk to you.”

Imelda was at a loss for words…again. She shoved the chair under the table and put her plate on the counter. She turned to walk upstairs with the sound of wood cracking with each step.

“Leave me be for the rest of the night. I can’t look at either of you right now.” 

This was a first. They had made Imelda upset before, but she never acted like this. Not this angry. 

Felipe let loose his grip on the door handle. 

“I have never seen her like this, have you? At lease, not over a boy.”

* * *

 

Héctor didn’t realize he had already made it back to the house. As he approached, he was met with Ernesto kissing the hand of a young woman as she was telling him good bye. 

 _Nope, not the same girl from last week…or the week before._  

“Fun afternoon?” Héctor said sarcastically and he grabbed his guitar and fell on the bed. 

“Absolutely, amigo. I tell you one thing, being a musician really has its perks, if you know what I mean.” Ernesto puffed his chest and sat back in a chair. 

“Actually, I don’t.” 

Héctor turned away crossing his arms. Ernesto saw the discouraged look on his friend’s face. It could only be one thing.  

“Aye, still can’t get Imelda to talk to you?”

“No..we talked all right. Those rumors? Yea, they are facts. I, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ernesto was taken aback. Héctor was not one to get so worked up. He tried to think of some way to comfort him. To clear his head.

Music! 

“Just forget about her. There are plenty other chicas out there. Plus, you should be getting ready for tonight!” He threw his hands in the air with a grin ear to ear. “We are the first ones up!” 

Héctor grabbed his guitar and vigorously began to tune it. “Not if you keep seeing one each night. We will have to leave town because there will be none left for you to _woOOooo!”_ Besides, I am not in the mood to play tonight. I couldn’t think straight even if I wanted too.” 

This was a side of Héctor Ernesto had never seen. He never turned down a chance to perform. Not only was a chance to play that night getting ruined, but seeing Héctor is such a foul mood was heartbreaking.

“I thought you said you weren’t interested in courting her? Why are you so worked up over this?” Ernesto had made his jokes and comments, he never gave a second thought of Imelda or the spell she seemed to put over the other men in town. But, this was Héctor. His best friend. And he needed to figure this out. 

“I told you, I don’t want to talk about it,” Héctor sat with his arms crossed on the bed looking solemnly at Ernesto. 

He wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Héctor, tell me, what exactly happened over there?”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

It was time to call it a night. This was the first time dancing could not take her mind off the world around her. Not only was that stupid musician in her head, but the fact that he made her feel like a complete fool had completely ruined her night. And to top it off, she owed him an apology. 

_He will leave Santa Cecilia soon enough. All those musicians do. They all leave. Out of sight, out of mind._

Imelda kicked up dust one more time before twirling off the dance floor when she felt someone grab her hand. Not having time to think, she was forcefully spun into something hard and an arm wrapped around her back pressing her close and not letting her go.

She looked up to see two piercing eyes trying to compete with the lightning flickering in hers. 

Ernesto had sneakily come behind her catching her arm before she could exit the dance floor. 

“Imelda, I do believe we need to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter! A summer cold put me behind. 
> 
> And does Imelda seem to be a bit unreasonable? Especially to such a great guy like Hector? She may have a good explanation for that. 
> 
> Again, you all are great. And the comments, feedback, and kudos are so appreciated! Happy Thursday, folks.


	5. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto vs Imelda
> 
> Imelda vs Imelda
> 
> Imelda vs Héctor

Moving heaven and earth is not an easy task, by any means. But, it would be done and could be done when necessary. 

 

Ernesto peered over the rim of the cold glass at the jilted dancer out of step and off beat. And, quite frankly, he wished to see her ankle roll after what she cost him tonight. He had taken a rather quiet  stroll to the dance hall to take his and Héctor’s act off the roster for the night and pray another empty space on the paper would be there waiting for their names to be written. 

Booked. The dance hall was booked for weeks. Ernesto knew it would be his luck. Their first chance to perform for a decently large crowd gone. 

So he sat, drinking and watching her usual graceful moves shatter around her. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought nerves were getting the best of her. But, this was Imelda. She knew the steps, she knew the music. He had to give the girl one thing, she wouldn’t let anything stop her from doing what she wanted to do. Despite giving a mediocre execution of a routine, she came out tonight anyway. Unlike Héctor. He couldn’t coax Héctor to come play given his best efforts.  Héctor performed when he felt confident and at his best, which was nearly all the time. But, tonight, Héctor would have acted just like Imelda had he been on that stage. Fame did not match second-rate music. 

Which is why Ernesto had to talk with her. Open her eyes and see exactly what her ruthless remarks did to Héctor. And to him. 

He knew she would combat with the whole courting argument she frequently gave. This was more than a simple courtship or a quick lay. 

It wasn’t that Héctor couldn’t court who he pleased. He was a catch. Handsome, in his own way, of course, witty, and a talented musician beyond his near 17 years on this earth. His songwriting skills couldn’t be matched. He graced a stage with pure joy and more confidence than Ernesto. Though he would never admit the latter out loud. 

Then here comes Imelda. A woman as equally as stubborn, quick to disgrace his talent. She did it without second thought. 

He completely understood why the young men were entranced by her. Even he had caught himself being drawn to her on occasion. The way she danced and carried herself out in town. A hard worker. A beautiful woman. A catch. 

Was it true that she found joy dancing on the hearts of the men around her?

_Another step missed._

If that statement were true, she would be poised and quick with her steps as he had seen before. Maybe, like Héctor, she was bothered by what happened, as well. 

Ernesto finished the last drop of liquor from his glass, straightened out his suspenders, and made his way across the sea of color on to the floor.

 

* * *

 

“Let go of me!”

“Come now, Imelda, don’t make a scene.”

“I can do as I wish, now _let go,”_ She tried to push away, but his grip around her waist wouldn’t  budge. 

“Not until you listen. I may just be a test for your stubbornness.” 

Imelda knew she was no match for the tall broad man. He was much stronger than she was and she knew this was Héctor’s best friend. The quicker she listened, the quicker she could leave. 

“Don’t make this hard,” he loosed his grip on her hand, “A simple conversation is all I want. Grant me that much.”

She rolled her eyes and looked away from Ernesto’s glare.

“I am here on behalf of that _unimpressive_ musician you spoke with earlier.” 

 _So much for simple._ Imelda thought as she eyed the exit. 

“I think we spoke enough earlier. I have no more to say,” Imelda knew Héctor had to be there. The two amigos were rarely seen without the other. She looked through the crowd up to the stage. He was no where in sight. She had seen his name on the roster to play, had he really skipped out on performing? Something he claimed to be so passionate about?

“Wait, shouldn’t you two be practicing your number instead of you out here harassing me?”  

“He passed on the performance tonight. He is one to always show perfection with his music, but something or should I say someone, has dampened his spirits. Besides, Héctor doesn’t know I am here.” His grip tightened around her waist at the thought of a missed opportunity. 

She knew she could be rid of this man with one quick stomp of her heel to his foot, but she wanted to avoid another confrontation like with Héctor. The less she saw of these two, the better. He had her full attention and her tension riddled posture started to fade. 

“What is it that you want? And make it quick,” though the tension faded, annoyance had taken its place. 

“It is a simple request, really. I ask you to make things right with Héctor.” 

“Not interested,” stated as bluntly as possible. 

“Not the answer I was looking for. You see, music is very important to Héctor. Both of us really. His passion runs deep, and when someone disgraces that passion, who that person is, it takes its toll.”

Their eyes were locked, his never leaving hers as he twirled her through the crowd. 

She knew exactly what Ernesto was trying to say. And, unfortunately for her, he was pleading his case all too well. 

“I mean, You are clearly bothered by what happened.”

“What makes you say that? I am here tonight, while Héctor sits at home sulking.”

“Please, Imelda, you look like a newborn calf out here. I have seen what you can do. I know you crave all eyes on you, being the center of attention, having people applaud you,” Ernesto knew it, because it was exactly what he desired, as well. “I didn’t hear any applause for you tonight. And the stares were not of envy.” 

He knew he had struck a chord. She had barely spoken, which played into his favor. But, was silence a good thing?

He spun her out, skirt lifting into the air like an emerald wave just above her knee. 

"Spare yourself anymore shame and just clear the air. You both would benefit from it.”

Imelda’s eyes were wide and her jaw ached from grinding her teeth. She could feel the fire in her eyes trying to be put out by the tears that waited to fill them. She not dare let that happened. Not now and not because of Ernesto. 

The song was coming to an end and their dance slowed, “Look, you can do what you wish. But, from what I can see, its two people, clearly good at what they do, could not perform to save their lives tonight. Now that is an insult. To both of you.” 

Imelda could hear the crowd around her clapping and cheering for the band on stage, but her eyes never left his. Ernesto let her go and took a step back waiting for a bow from his dance partner. 

“All I am saying, if not for Héctor’s sake, do if for yourself. You can’t afford another night like this,” he said with an insulting laugh of his own. 

As Imelda took her bow, the light had caught the reflection of the buckle on her boot. She could have easily slipped it off and give Ernesto a bruise to match is best amigo. But, that would have to be for another day. 

“Anything to say?” Ernesto had said more than his fair share of the conversation. Imelda rose to turn away, “Hopefully you make good on your reputation as a musician, because you, Señor De la Cruz, are an awful dancer.” 

Imelda turned and quickly walked away, never looking back over her shoulder. 

Ernesto stood in the sea of people getting into position for the next song as he heard the performers taking the stage. 

With a small laugh, he looked toward the door as the young woman, disappeared into the night. 

“Oh Dios mío, there is not enough tequila in the world to handle that woman.” 

 

* * *

 

It had been over a week since her unwanted dance with Ernesto. She hadn’t seen either of the traveling music’s as Santa Cecilia liked to call them.

Imelda thought everything was back to normal. At least, she tried to make it seem that way. She had carried on her daily routine and had her list for the week. Making sure the twins were off to school prepared and fed. Each morning she would have to check their bags and pat them down from head to toe to be sure they were going to be mischievous that day. She tried to give the teacher as much of a head start as she could. 

Then there were her normal deliveries. Her mother was one of the best seamstresses in town. Thankfully, Imelda had picked up on the trade and some would say her skill rivaled her mother’s. That was one thing Imelda prided herself on, other than her impeccable dancing skills, and vocal range, she could catch on learning a new skill quickly. And she had always been good with her hands. Just never knew what to do with it.

She had also taken on more orders than she knew what to do with. Tailoring, sewing, stitching pieces until her fingers bled. She knew she was spreading herself thinner each day, but she had to make sure her and her brothers were taken care of. Of course, the twins pitched in when they could, but they were destined for greater things. She would not let them settle in Santa Cecilia.Their minds were so far ahead of their years. So as she slaved over a sewing machine, she made sure the twins noses were in their school books. 

Imelda, often personally, delivered the orders. It was nice to get out of the house. Away from the suffocating walls of a long work day and enjoy the fresh air. And, of course, there was the music being played in the plaza. 

The last line on the long list for the day read, “find Héctor” scratched out and rewritten…twice. Maybe three times. 

Easier said than done. She had spent the past few days trying to talk herself out of possible humiliation. But, Ernesto had been right. She couldn’t concentrate on any task for very long without being distracted. And despite her better judgement, if he was a passionate about music as Ernesto claimed, who was she to take that away or put a noticeable crack in it. 

As she rehearsed her speech both in her mind and aloud-

**CRASH**

Startled, Imelda realized she was in front of the music shop. She peered through the window to see Héctor on the floor with an opened box in his lap with tissue paper and pieces of an instrument scattered across the floor. Señor Tomas was standing over, and staring down yelling at the poor musician, while his hands met each side of his head. She was sure that was someone’s order that was just ruined. That was one thing she had to make note of, the poor boy was clumsy. Even if the twins had nothing to do with the accident, God would still feel humorous that day. 

And He sure in the joking mood today. Making her admit she was wrong. She could hear the Good Lord and her mother laughing as the thought ran through her mind. 

It didn’t look like Señor Tomas was going to let up anytime soon. So, Imelda took the opportunity to finish the last of her deliveries and came back when the coast was clear. When Señor Tomas was in a mood like this, he was sure to yell at anyone in his path.

The extra time gave her a chance to go over her speech again. Much like her evening with Ernesto, the sooner she could talk, the sooner she could leave.

As she stepped inside, the bell above the door gave a tiny ring. 

It had been so long since she had been there. She slowly walked around, glancing at several instruments, and the tools that took care of them. There were dark leather cases lined along the back wall. Each a different shade of brown. Señor Tomas believed in the basics. The colors were a distraction, if you wanted to grab someones attentions, do it with talent. 

Then she found herself staring at the brilliant mother of pearl guitar that had made its home in the shop window. It had been there for as long as she could remember. Señor Tomas had made it himself and purposefully priced it so high he knew he would never have to part with it. It was such a tease for anyone who walked by. Just out of a musicians reach. 

She was no musician, but even she felt drawn to it. To dance and sing to the melodies it produced would be a dream. She was sure the melodies would be crisp and clear. She couldn’t begin to imagine the musician who would own it one day. 

She started to reach for the strings when a surprised voice called out to her. The tall scrawny man came from the back with an oil rag draped over his shoulder. 

“Sorry I didn’t hear the bell. Can I help, Oh…”

Imelda had brought her hand back to her side quickly, turning to face Héctor. 

He lifted his arms to his face, speaking through his fingers, “No shoes allowed!” 

Quite the opposite of the usual rules which stated a person had to be dressed appropriately to enter any type of establishment. 

“Ha, very funny.” Imelda drew her hands up crossing her arms in front of her chest. “My shoes are staying where they are, Unless I feel otherwise.” 

Héctor lowered his arms laughing. 

_Girl can’t take a joke…_

He cautiously stepped toward her, eyeing his prized guitar. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is. Its a shame it will stay in that window forever. It has been there as long as I can remember.” 

“We will see about that! It belongs in the hands of a real musician.” Héctor posed with an imaginary guitar cradled in his arms pretending to play a few notes. 

“Do you know any of those?” Imelda couldn’t help herself. She honestly had let the comment slip. 

Héctor huffed and headed back to the counter. “Do you need anything? Or just window shopping? Because I have plenty to do around here,” waving to the empty store. 

The discontent in his voice was well placed. She came to smooth things over, the last thing she needed was to make it worse. 

Imelda looked to the door, wanting to make a run for it. Maybe bide her time until the Ernesto and Héctor were off on another venture. 

“Look,” she said, putting her hands on her hips, “I came here to talk to you.”

“Talk, not yell, right?” Héctor was the one making jabs now. 

Imelda scrunched her face and said,” I realized that I may have-“

“Overreacted? Been irrational? Rude? Loco?” Héctor raised his eyebrow, looking at her with a devilish smile creeping on his face. He knew what she had come there to do. He had to make it a little difficult. 

Her cheeks were flushed and her crossed arms may have been cutting off blood flow. She was doing her best to keep a cool head. 

“Yeeessss…I may have..been..one of those. Okay, most.”

Héctor was getting too much joy out of this. And he was not hiding his satisfaction at all. 

 

_Come on Imelda, just say it and get it over with..._

 

“I just wanted to tell you…that…” she scrunched her face again and closed her eyes. “I owe you an apology from the other day. I spoke with my brothers after you left and they came clean about what really happened. I overreacted both at the fountain and during our talk. And I am sorry.” 

She had never spoken so fast before. Clearly this was something she was not good at. 

Héctor gave a slight laugh, “All is forgiven.” 

“That’s it? Forgiven. You are just going to forgive me, just like that.” She snapped her fingers in the air close to his face. 

“Si. It is not that hard. But given your tone, is this a first for you?”

“A first? For what exactly? ” 

“To actually say sorry?” 

“Of course not! Its..well..it is just something I don’t do very often.” 

Héctor gave a half smile and started to unpack a box that had been sitting on the counter. 

“You seem to be taking this all too well,” Imelda questioned, slightly annoyed by how worked up she had been, and here he was, completely content. 

“I had a feeling you would come around. No one is that irrational over a misunderstanding.” 

He was right. Even if Ernesto had not talked to her, deep down she would have liked to think she would have tried to make things right. 

Wouldn’t she?

“I will let you get back to work. As just so we are clear-”

“As long as you promise no shoe comes my way,” He gave a good laugh. “See you around, Imelda.” 

She stood there staring at the young man in total disbelief. But, before she could question anything, the door behind her flew open and Señor Tomas stood face turning red with frustration. 

He looked to Imelda, letting his glasses fall slowly down his nose and his eyes looking over the frames. “Imelda, unless you are here to buy something, you need to stop flirting and let this boy get back to work! And, you owe me overtime! You cost me an expensive order today, Rivera!” 

Her face turned scarlet, flirting?! And with Héctor! All she needed was Héctor to think she actually liked him. 

“Señor I was not flirting, I was just-“

“Was he helping you with something?!”

“Well, no, but-“

“Exactly.” 

She slowly started to back up and she bumped into the door. Héctor gave her a warm smile, “See you around, Imelda.” 

Imelda’s hand was feeling behind her trying to find that godforsaken door handle. When she finally found it, she hurried out the door more flustered than she had been when she walked in. 

Héctor toyed with the oil rag still on his shoulder. He couldn’t erase his smile. 

“I think that went well! Don’t you?!” Héctor called to the back of the shop. 

Ernesto had been in the back room the whole time. He couldn’t believe it actually worked. He hadn’t seen her all week. He had begun to doubt his plan would work.

“I can’t believe she apologized, amigo!” Ernesto’s smile was competing with Héctor’s but for a completely different reason. 

Héctor couldn’t get the image of a blushing Imelda out of his head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto is certainly ballsy, but who can blame him when someone is getting in the way of his path to fame. Also, I think the tequila shots helped. And, did you really think Héctor could stay angry? Yea, me either. 
> 
>  
> 
> You are all awesome and so encouraging! Its appreciated more than you know.


	6. Find What Inspires You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have all been there, writer's block is a real thing. Hector can't escape it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this longer chapter! What can I say? I felt inspired!

Anyone who knew Héctor Rivera, knew he wrote from his heart. His songs were not empty words on a page. They were filled with emotion. Joy, heartbreak, surprise, anger. They were filled with life! Maybe that is why people were so attracted to his writing style. The songs were relatable. His songs spoke to people.

Like most artists, Héctor did not mindlessly write, he had to be inspired. That is what made his songs so unique. There was a story behind every lyric. No one knew that better than than the person who had been by his side for so long.

Héctor and Ernesto had been working from sun up to sun down at the music shop. As Dia de los Muertos approached, the shop had been overflowing with customers getting last minute orders placed, having their prized instruments cleaned, tuned, and tweaked, making sure everything was as it should be. After all, everyone had to show up and show out on that precious day that most longed for each year. Families wanted to present their best for their ancestors annual visit. While most people looked forward to spending time with their families, others were gearing up for the music competition. Either way, music would play a huge part in their day and Héctor and Ernesto were happy to be of service. 

He had been tuning and perfecting instruments non stop. Héctor just had the musicians touch, and everyone who walked in the shop asked for him by name.  

But, as he finished helping the last customer tighten the strings on their violin, Ernesto couldn’t help but notice Héctor staring out the window at a certain young woman. And that certain young woman was giving a very, very subtle smile right back. If asked, she would say otherwise, but subtle is still existent.

Once home, Ernesto wasted no time sitting back to prop up his feet and called it a day. Héctor, on the other hand, his stamina hadn’t dwindled.

“So where did this burst of energy come from?”

“I don’t know, just a good day, I guess.” His spirits had been on the up and up over the past fews days. Héctor claimed no explanation, but Ernesto had a pretty good hunch. 

But, of course, Héctor didn’t need to know about his dance, or whatever one would call it, with Imelda. Why mess with a good thing. Héctor didn’t seem near as distracted anymore, and Ernesto could see a small flicker of motivation. 

In all honesty, he hoped, but didn’t actually think his talk would go anywhere. Knowing what he did of Imelda, she may have been wrong, but she was still prideful. A strong trait he, unfortunately, knew all too well.

“You mean good _days_ , my friend,” he nudged at Héctor’s shoulder as he walked past, “It wouldn’t have anything to do with a particular señorita, would it?” 

“What? No! Who? If anything, they are giving you all the attention, Ernesto, not me.”

“No, no you don’t! Don’t play coy with me! You know exactly who I am talking about!” Ernesto couldn’t help but tease seeing a small hint of redness come upon the young man’s cheeks. 

Héctor began to drown out Ernesto’s accusations by playing a few notes on his guitar. 

“Come on, you seem to be a bit more..how do you say, like this on the days you see her out. Even more than usual.” Ernesto said guesting to Héctor up and down. 

Héctor stopped playing his guitar long enough to try to satisfy Ernesto’s taunting. 

“Shows how much you pay attention, I haven’t talked to her since she came by the shop that day.” 

Héctor hopped up, and with a satisfied puff to his chest, walked to grab his songbook. He had left it at home by accident, and he needed to jot down some ideas that had been plaguing him all day. 

“Aha, see how much you pay attention!” he shot back, “I never said talk, I said _see_ her,” Ernesto had begun following Héctor around listing all his points, and he had quite a few to make. “Do you recall the produce stand in the plaza, or leaving mass, or how about walking by the cantina! Really, Héctor, stop me before it gets too embarrassing! Don’t forget the-“

“Alright, alright, you have made your point. Now you have been on my case for weeks now about writing and here you are taking away from my creative genius!” 

“Okay, Okay! Don’t let me stop you!” Ernesto fell on the bed with a shrewd smirk on his face. Finally, things felt back to normal! That night, they would finally have a new song. Hopefully more! Finally, they were back in the game. 

Héctor got settled with this guitar and songbook and gave a little smirk of his own.

“And besides its always a good day when a beautiful woman flirts with you! You should understand that!”

“If that is really what you call flirting, then I have more to teach you than I thought! Now write!" 

* * *

 

It felt like Héctor had been staring at the same sheet of paper for hours. Nothing to show but words scratched out and doodles on the side where one could tell he had lost interest in the task at hand. 

“Please tell me you are at least close to finishing something, anything? One line? Here let me see?”   
****

Ernesto stepped through the scattered balls of crumbled ideas that surrounded the frustrated musician. He reached for the scribble filled paper and soon, that paper had the same fate as the rest, crumbled and tossed aside.

“Héctor, you have written something too similar to this!”

“Don’t you think I know that? Give me some space, would ya!” 

Ernesto was just as frustrated. By their talk earlier, he thought this was the break though they were after. His mind was clear, he was focused…despite the business of the day, all Héctor could talk about was putting his thoughts in that red songbook. If only he hadn’t forgotten it, maybe they wouldn’t be in this headspace now. 

Ernesto was use to seeing the lyrics fly from Héctor’s head to paper or from his hands on his guitar. Never had he been so stuck trying to compose a work. 

“I am sorry. It’s just..well, you seemed, well, inspired today.  I know we are not where we would like to be as far as, well, practice goes. We haven’t played one song together in a while! I feel like we are losing momentum.”

“Ernesto, you worry too much. We are fine. I am just missing something. I can’t put my head around it.”

“Are we? I hate to say it, but you are proving my point as we speak,” he said kicking a few paper balls over to Héctor’s feet. 

“Ugh, I know, amigo. I just need…” Héctor rubbed his temples and sighed. “I don’t know what I need.”

Maybe his plan didn’t go entirely how he thought it had. Maybe he jumped to quickly thinking it was Imelda who had sidetracked Héctor. 

Had he known that his effort be proven useless, he would have not said a word, but order another drink and sit back with pleasure watching the beloved dancer make a fool of herself a bit longer. 

“Héctor, you and I both know forced writing gets us nowhere. The song, or whatever you come up with will be lackluster and empty. No one wants to hear that.” Héctor nodded in agreement closing his songbook. “I am sorry, amigo. You know I always have this with me, timing is everything, right?”

“Right. And,” Ernesto said with a hard gulp, “I know I haven’t helped by putting so much pressure on you.” Something hard for him to admit, it was like watching Imelda apologize again. Even the best had a hard time admitting to their faults. 

“You know I do well under pressure. Writer’s block is a real thing, you know.”

“Si, but speaking of timing, as good as it would be to practice, the competition is still a little bit away. It’s not like we have a chance at the dance hall anytime soon. You just write when it feels right. That will be the song we win with! You won’t hear another word from me.” 

Héctor jumped up from the desk and gave Ernesto a forceful handshake hoping to reassure him and himself that this was just temporary. “Great idea! Inspiration will come, Ernesto! It always does!” 

* * *

 

 

A good thunderstorm was exactly what Santa Cecilia needed. It had been such a hot summer. So dry that some days no one could bring themselves to work at all. This glorious weather change was more than welcomed.   
****

The rain came down in huge drops to the point where one would think it was actually going to flood. The plaza looked like a ghost town, completely abandoned.

Imelda watched the rain fall from the tiles of the empty cantina roof. It was calming hearing the wind blow the rain drops against the glass windows. Sergio had not been feeling well and closed early. Imelda decided to take advantage of having the cantina empty for once to give him a good head start before the town went into chaos anticipating the upcoming holiday and all that came with it.

She could not recall the last time this place had a good tidying up. Sergio may have been a grown man with a successful business, but he was still a man who focus lacked on aesthetics. 

She also could not remember a time where she could enjoy the quiet. She could count on Sergio’s lack of organization to keep her busy for a while so she could relish in the peace. 

She washed the towels and rags, cleaned each shelf of its aged dust. Who knew the last time it had actually been dusted. And, much to Sergio’s objections, claiming he knew where everything was and it all had its place, she alphabetized each liquor bottle. Everything _orderly_ and in its _rightful_ place. She even took to organizing his desk; straightening and balancing his record books and receipts. 

This came so naturally to her.

It was a silly idea, one that she had pushed to the back of her mind many times. As Imelda sat at the newly cleaned desk, she pictured it as her own, but with her own books and her own receipts. Something grand to call her own. The only setback? What would she do? She knew she couldn’t keep up her mother’s work forever. Yes, it was enough to support her and the twins now, but later. Later not so much.

Yet, again, she pushed the thoughts away. She would worry about that when the time came.

She stepped back admiring her work at the bar. Each label on the bottle clearly seen, all facing the same direction, if she knew she had enough time, she would arrange them by color just to get under Sergio’s skin. But, he would thank her later when a drunken customer had a complicated order. 

But, damn she was good. 

Imelda had just finished drying the freshly washed glasses when someone burst through the front door trying to escape the downpour. He stumbled with with his head covered with a lightweight poncho and something covered on his back. She was sure it was a traveler passing through town on the wrong day.  

Imelda grabbed a small towel from under the main bar and rushed over to the poor drenched soul. 

“Here, señor, take this, I have more if you nee-” 

The man grabbed at the towel removing the cloth from his face. 

“Why thank you, Imelda, you are too kind!” 

 

_Héctor..._

 

How did she not recognize this bean pole. And why was he out in this storm? He had to have been the only one out that day. Well, besides her. 

She quickly turned her back to him and walked back to her task at the bar, “Well, you don’t deserve a cold. And if you need another, I have them. And you better not track mud all over! I just swept the floor!” 

Héctor glanced down at his shoes and there was a thick layer of mud all over them. 

“I would not want to tarnish your hard work. And where do you suppose I put my shoes, huh?”

“For all I care, put them on your head!”

He let out a sarcastic laugh and rinsed off his mud covered shoes in the small flood spilling off the roof. 

Though he was drenched, it was the guitar he carried on his back that was as dry as could be. He had taken extra precautions to make sure his most prized possession was still in the best condition possible. 

Héctor made himself comfortable at a nearby table close to where Imelda was standing. He took a quick look around at the empty bar, noticing it was cleaner and neater than usual.

“Soooo, what are you doing here? Is Sergio in the back?” 

“No, I told him to take the rest of the day off. He needs a break every now and then. He isn’t getting any younger.”

“That was very nice of you.”

“Well, the man needs someone to look after him, and I don’t see a line of people at the door.”

She never turned to face him, only continued to dry the remaining glasses as she mumbled something under her breath. 

“What was that?” 

“Qué?” 

“You said something?” 

Imelda finally gave him some attention with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. 

“I said you are like a street dog.”

Héctor’s jaw dropped at the sound of being compared to a dog. “What is that suppose to mean?”   

“It means, ever since I acknowledged you, you never seem to leave me alone. You are everywhere I look, aren’t you.” 

“And what is wrong with seeing this muy guapo face!” Héctor showed off his best smile as he knocked his knuckles on the table. “It sure beats seeing some of those faces in the plaza each day!” He couldn’t help but laugh as he dried his hair, and tossed the towel on a nearby table. 

Imelda didn’t want to agree with his comment, but he wan’t terrible looking. “Oh yes, blessed be the day I see Señor Rivera’s fortunate good looks,” She playfully exaggerated each word. 

Héctor couldn’t help but be intrigued by this girl. She really was something. 

“You know, I never met a woman who said exactly what was on her mind.”

“Well, I have a lot to say.” 

“Yea, I bet you do,” Héctor said as he chewed at his bottom lip. 

Imelda faced away trying to think of something to say to change the subject. “So, what are you doing out? Shouldn’t you be with Ernesto. It is rare sight the two of you not together.” 

Héctor slipped back into the chair. “He is still upset about missing out on a performance. It is because we have no material to work with that _he_ approves of. He didn’t want to join me for a walk. Something about the humidity messing up his hair or eyebrows. Whatever that means.”

Imelda’s heart rate picked up a bit. She knew exactly the performance he was referring to. But, Ernesto never said anything about lack of music. She thought back to her dance with Ernesto and it made her cringe. She understood why girls fell to his feet, and held on to every word he spoke, whether it be truth or a lie. But, there was something about him she couldn’t bring herself to trust. The way he looked at her that night, even though he claimed to have had good intentions, his eyes seemed cold and empty. 

“Well I am sure you will get your chance. You said you have signed up for the music competition, that is better than the hall.” 

“We just wanted it as a practice, get a feel for the crowd, you know how it goes.” Héctor caught himself, she would have no idea. He did not take her as a musician, and anyone could dance if they really tried. 

“Never mind, I guess you wouldn’t know.”

The comment made her freeze. Was Héctor really trying to pick another fight?

“What would I not know about exactly?” Her hands securely placed on her hips as her gaze narrowed in on him. 

Héctor could see he had struck just the right chord. He really had to watch himself around this one. But, in the way she seemed so offended he think otherwise, he saw this as an opportunity to get to know her. Or annoy her, either way, he was going to take his chances with the boot. 

“All I meant was performing for an audience, being on stage, the center of attention, all eyes on you.” 

“I get what you mean, and to answer your question, I have so!” 

“Dancing in a crowd full of other dancers doesn’t count,” Héctor put his hands behind his head and leaned back further into his seat.

“I am not talking about dancing, but singing. I have sung on stage before.”

Most people who claimed to sing in Santa Cecilia were in the church choir. The choir took anyone they could. Talented or not. 

Héctor leaned forward a bit more intrigued ready to dig deeper. 

“Ahhhh, a singer, you say. Well, most of the singers are in the church choir, why have I not seen you up there? You know, since you can sing and all,” Héctor sat waiting to hear her explanation. Though the comment was sarcastic, he was eager to know. 

Imelda took a seat on top of the bar, like she taking her own spot on a stage, arms and legs crossed, perfect posture. “I don’t owe you any type of explanation, buuut, now looking back on it, it is a funny story. But, at the time I was furious.”

“You furious? No! I don’t believe it,” Héctor swatted his hand her way.

“Do you want to hear the story or no?”

Héctor smiled and acted out like he was sealing his lips and tossing the key aside. 

“I had actually been in the choir for a while, long enough to where I thought I deserved a solo. But, Sister Martinez thought otherwise. I begged each week. I knew the songs, I knew the routine. It was the same answer each time. No. Well, one day I felt like I had waited enough. So, all morning I had practiced _my_ solo. I even sang a few notes beforehand and she still had the nerve to say no.” 

“I take it you didn’t take no for an answer that day?” 

“I thought you locked your lips?” 

“Right, sorry! Please continue.” 

“So we all line up in front of the congregation. We are singing and when I saw the opportunity, I stepped forward and sang my well earned solo!” Imelda was so confident and proud, “I made sure to rattle the rafters!” 

Héctor saw the biggest smile come upon her face as she spoke of music. She had a passion too. It wasn’t dancing like he once thought. No, this girl’s passion was singing. 

“After it was over, we got a standing ovation. I was so proud of the notes I hit, and proud to show that I was ready, but it was short lived with I felt Sister Martinez grab my ear and drag me off the stage like a child. Have you ever seen an angry nun? It is not fun at all. Since that day, I haven’t been allowed to sing in the choir. Something about being a defiant child. So there, that is why. It is not from lack of vocal skills, it is for acting bold and trying to stand out from the crowd.”

Héctor looked at her amazed. So much for his thoughts of her being prim and proper. She was a rebel, just like him. And with those thoughts came joyous laughter. 

Imelda looked at him, confused by his amusement.  

“I mean, it is funny, but not that funny.” 

“It is just hard to believe that you would act like that and to a Sister! During mass! I am shocked God did not strike you where you stood!” 

“I am only 18, Héctor, I have plenty of time to still be somewhat defiant. I may have a lot of responsibility, but I am not old yet!” 

“Right. Whatever you say. I don’t think if you had that great of a voice like you say, you would be kicked out so long.” 

“It is true! Like I said, don’t make a nun angry.” 

Héctor, still laughing, looked over to his guitar and a sly idea came to his mind. 

“Prove it.”

Imelda looked to his with disapproving eyes, “Prove what?”

“That you can sing.” 

“I don’t have to prove anything. Besides, I only sing with those who can actually play. Like I told you before, just because you carry around a guitar means nothing.”

Héctor picked up his guitar and got in to position and suddenly the cheerful look was replaced with a serious one. 

“Why don’t we just settle this little debate here and now. I’ll even let you pick the song. Any song you want. I can play it. I will even try to match when you go off key. I would hate for you to embarrass yourself.” 

Usually Imelda’s anger would have blown by this point but this was one thing she knew she had him beat on. This was her wheelhouse. She was guaranteed a win. And she was finally going to put this musician in his place. 

in his place. Finally get the satisfaction she wanted. 

“Fine. One of us is about to be proven wrong and the other obtain a glorious victory.” She slid off the bar top, straightened out her dress and cleared her throat. “You know La Llorona?” She said with pure confidence. 

Héctor let his hand fall across the strings. Perfectly tuned. 

“Ladies first.” He pulled a stool over and propped his foot atop it resting the guitar on his thigh.

Imelda had closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. The lyrics flew from her mouth and in her midn, she was gracing a stage. Héctor matched each note with ease. 

Soon she felt her voice rising from her chest and throat and the music rising right along with her. She couldn’t stand still. How could she when her bones were being filled with the rhythm being played. Soon she felt her arms fly up pinching her skin between her fingers and she was twirling around the room, weaving around the tables and chairs. The music never faltered. Never slowed but quickened with each step she took.  

Héctor stood in awe of what he saw. Imelda had let loose and he saw her true passion come to light. It was beautiful and unique, just like her. This was the type of audience he loved playing for, ones that felt the music just like him. Understood it the way he did. 

The music suddenly stopped and Imelda opened her eyes. She had gotten so caught up in the music she didn’t realize she had danced into his arms. And he was holding her ever so gently. His arm lightly around her waist and hers around his neck. She had spun right into him. Héctor, not wanting to collide, quickly moved the guitar to the side, but he would have dropped it to catch her falling into his arms. 

They both stood for a split moment staring at the other. Imelda looked into his light brown eyes, she had never taken the time to really look at him. They were so different than Ernestos’. Where his were empty, Héctor’s were full of life. And she could see his beautiful music soaked soul. And he was looking right back at her with he same awe. 

Suddenly the two let go and took a step back. Héctor bringing his guitar to his center holding the base and Imelda tucking in a few stray curls behind her ear. 

“I, uh…” She couldn’t find any words.  

“Yes, well, I guess you win…You sing beautifully,” Imelda felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She quickly looked down hoping he didn’t see. 

“Thank you, and um…where did you learn to play? You are…quite good yourself.” 

Héctor didn’t mind letting Imelda see him blush. He was a confident man, he didn’t mind showing his softer side. Plus, he knew she was doing the same. One could not deny the rose colored cheeks that Imelda was trying her best to hide. 

“Self taught, actually. I just picked up this old guitar one day and gave it a go. Haven’t stopped playing ever since. And, where did you learn to sing?”

“Just comes naturally, I guess.” Both stood inches apart, taking in what just happened. Never did she imagine she would have made such a connection to this Héctor Rivera.  

Héctor seemed just as amazed. As he began to say something, Imelda interrupted his thought. 

She had looked out the window to see the rain drops drying quickly on the glass. 

“The rain has stopped. I guess, I better be heading home,” she said, “Oscar and Felipe will be wondering where I am. Have to stay on top of them, you know.” She began to back away and all Héctor could think about was wanting to play more for her. To have her keep singing. 

“Oh, uh, yes…better get a head start. Would you like for me to walk you home? I really don’t mind,” Héctor reached out to open the door.

Imelda’s chest was on fire, her stomach in knots. 

“Oh, uh, I am fine. You are on the other side of town. I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way.” 

Imelda felt regret as each word left her mouth. Héctor’s joyful eyes sunk a tad.

“I won’t keep you, be careful, Imelda.”

“You do the same. See you around, Héctor.” 

“You know you will, remember,” He motioned to his handsome face as he walked out the door. 

Imelda watched til he was out of sight. 

Imelda gathered her things and locked up the cantina. She wiggled a loose brick and slipped the key behind it. The dark clouds were towering above waiting for another opportune moment to release another round of needed rain. She was grateful for the coolness that the rain brought. That just meant change was in the air. In more ways than one.  

Why didn’t she just let him walk her home. It was a simple, kind gesture. One that any normal girl would have obliged to. But, no, she had to send him on his way. One feeling Imelda could not ignore. Her strong hard demeanor had been cracked. Cracked by a certain musician and his guitar. She had never heard anyone play music he way he did. 

Imelda found herself slowly walking home. Taking her time. She had too much on her mind to be in a rush. Especially after what just happened. 

Their performance was perfection. Like they had be rehearsing for months. No one would have guessed it was on a whim. A dare to prove the other wrong. 

The way he matched her rhythm. Her beat. It was as if-

_No Imelda, no! I cannot fall for a musician. Especially one as talented as him. He will not stay in Santa Cecelia forever. They all move on._

But, something had stuck in Imelda’s mind. Like a thorn in her side. It was her fault he and Ernesto missed a performance at the dance hall. Even if she did go apologize, Imelda knew she owed Héctor and, yes, even Ernesto, a bit more than a simple apology. 

Imelda turned the corner facing her home, but kept walking past it. She couldn’t walk through the door just yet, a very important task just came up. 

* * *

 

“If you don’t slow down, you will burn a hole through the paper!” 

Héctor had been writing what seemed nonstop for hours. “You know that talk about inspiration? Well I struck gold today, my friend! And it feels good! If I don’t get this out, my head will explode!”

“Then write, my friend, write! I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but keep it going!”

This time, instead of crumbled paper on the floor, the sheets were flying off the table filled with beautifully written lyrics. 

Ernesto was giddy just looking at the stack of paper. He slapped Héctor on the back completely thrilled to have his friend back to his old self. 

“Just wait til the folks of Santa Cecilia hear us now! Well done, my friend! What inspired you?” 

“Just a good day, I guess.” 

“Well, whatever it was, have more of it!” Ernesto could see the flashing lights and the cheers of fans right then. 

Héctor stood proud of what he had accomplished too. He had found his inspiration, alright. And her name was Imelda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad Héctor is finally out of this slump! Who knew what a domino effect a simple dance would cause. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, you all are awesome! Thanks for reading!


	7. You've Got My Head Spinning

Jorge never thought the old wheat mill would become what it was today. It was an abandoned wheat mill, completely falling apart. But he saw so much more. He, like so many other teens and young adults in Santa Cecilia, yearned for a place to escape. A place to let loose and relax from a tiring work week. They could not get that in town.

Little did he know that, eventually, it would turn into a place where people flocked to. He didn’t think this little scheme would have turned into the most popular place in the small town.  As its popularity with the local bands and musicians grew, he knew this old building was turning into something special. A place where dreams were made into reality. With more aspiring musicians gracing the makeshift stage, he knew one day, he would have the privilege to say he had a part in seeing someone’s dream start out on some broken boards and make their way to a large stage in a place worthy of playing. 

With the competition just around the corner, the demand to keep the dance hall in tip-top shape was becoming a daily task. He roster was full from the top to the bottom, musicians begging for a spot to give the audience a preview of what was to come. They all aimed to have the most cheers and, for some, the most fans when it came time to perform at the competition. How could he blame them? This was the largest money prize the competition had offered in years, and everyone had their eye on it. In their mind, the more cheers, the more the audience showed interest, it would influence the judges in their favor. 

It was a nice thought, at least. 

Jorge never heard a word from those who came to dance. They were just happy to be there kicking up the dust on the floor and enjoying the music. Musicians, on the other hand, had plenty to say. With demand being so high for a more proper place to play, Jorge had tried to recruit any who were willing to sacrifice time to practice to help prepare for the nights performances. He may have been in charge of who got to play, but it was a joint effort from everyone to keep the place alive. What also came when a group of musicians got together was a little bit of gossip.

“Hey, did you hear about Jaime? It was a slaughter, worst than Mateo!” 

“Did I hear? I saw it all happen! But, nothing compares to Diego’s letdown.”

“Don’t forget Samuel?” 

“Or Nicolas.” 

All the men winced at the last name. 

“Sí, you would think these guys would learn from each others mistakes. What did Jaime even do? I knew he had been trying to work up the courage to go talk with her,” the man said as he hammered down a nail, “but I didn’t get the full story.” 

The group of musicians, turned carpenters for the day, were hard at work fixing a few broken boards on the stage. With all the jumping, and pounding of feet, it was only a matter of time before the loosen boards needed to be replaced. The problem was finding spare pieces around town that could be manipulated to fit.

“Toss me those nails, would ya?” One said as he held the nails to the side of his lips, “So what I heard was he was too forward. And we know how quiet is usually is. He just walked up and told her he was going to make a wife out of her.” The cringes could be seen all around the room. “I guess he assumed since Imelda is pretty straight forward, he needed to step it up a bit.”

“He went too bold!” The rest of the men started laughing picturing poor jaime sporting a nice bright pink hand print on the side of his face. 

“He walked up beside her, grabbed her hand and told her they were courting and he wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

“No Jaime, No!” The men said in unison as they all put their hands to their face and one man even fell out on the stage. 

“He should have known better. How many guys does that make now? Has to be more than ten, right? If she doesn’t watch it, she is going to run out of suitors to chose from.” 

“I don’t know, I think she will be just fine on her own,” A drummer pointed out, trying to give the young woman some credit. 

“But, who wants to be alone?” One interjected, “Don’t these girls all want to be married?” 

They all looked at the other, he had a point.  Most of them were either married, courting, or their wedding was right around the corner. If Imelda didn’t play her cards right, his comment would soon prove true. The suitors available to her were becoming less and less. 

“Do my ears deceive me, or do I hear a bunch of gossiping church goers in here?” Jorge walked in going over the roster for the night for, what he felt, was the hundredth time that morning. “Come on, you know everyone gets here early to set up. There is no time to waste! Plenty of time to talk afterward.” 

The men broke off into groups finishing up their jobs. They, too, had to get ready for their performances that night. 

“We got this, Jorge! You could put the roster down and help us, you know.” 

“I could, but if you want to keep your spot, I suggest stop talking about others courting mishaps, and focus on getting finished.” 

“We were just saying how merciless Imelda is. We are almost done!” 

Jorge knew the exactly what they were talking about, the more he was at the dance hall, the more he heard about the hard to please dancer. 

It was the same story each week. they all saw her come out…alone, and she always left…alone. If she was accompanied by anyone, it was a few close friends. But, it never seemed to bother her. If anything, it bothered everyone else that she could care less. 

“Well, since we are saying what’s on our mind, I think she knows exactly what she is looking for.” 

All the band members looked over to Jorge and a few hammers could be heard hitting the freshly swept floors.

"You know something we don’t?” A young man called, asking the question they all wanted to know.

“All I am saying, she is a woman that knows what she wants. That’s quite evident, wouldn’t you agree? Everyone needs to let her be. She comes out each week and supports you locos! Show the girl some respect.” 

The men couldn’t argue, Imelda did come out, along with several others, listening to their music, good or not, each week. She was just as a part of keeping this place going as they were. 

“Well, there is one guy we all know she isn’t fond of.” They all started laughing, “Ernesto!” Another shouted, “Good thing, she would have to get in line behind every other girl in Santa Cecilia.” 

Jorge chuckled along with them, who could forget that terrible dance number the two shared.

Speaking of Ernesto, one young man couldn’t help but plant another thought in all of their heads. 

“So, hear me out. And you all may think I am crazy, but did you hear Imelda and his partner..oh what is his name?” the man snapped his fingers with the name on the tip of his tongue, “anyway, he was out in that storm and the two were in Sergio’s…alone together.” 

The guys stopped in their tracks again. “Héctor? Really? No!” 

Jorge picked up his roster and made a couple notes, “Now don’t go starting any rumors.” Even he couldn’t help but be intrigued. “Only time will tell, I suppose.” 

“But don’t he and Ernesto have big plans? All we ever hear about is that De la Cruz itching to get out of this place. Fame, fortune and more fame.” 

Jorge peered over his glasses, “That is one problem with having plans, they can always change.” He glanced around the room, “Now if we are going to be ready on time, let’s get back to work. Plenty of time to gossip later, ladies!” 

 

* * *

 

Héctor and Ernesto were making their way, slowly, to the dance hall. And since they were obviously not performing, given the pout that was almost permanently placed on Ernesto’s face at the very mention of not being on stage, they had no excuse to not help out before the show. 

“Ernesto you promised you would let it go.” Héctor rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He couldn’t stay by Ernesto’s side any longer with those eyes tearing into his skull. He began to speed up as soon as he saw Jorge standing outside the mill. 

“You should have known better. Especially after the turn around you have had. Your music has never been better! Just need to add some lyrics, amigo!” 

"Look, can we just focus on what we are here to do. We are here to help Jorge and the other band members tonight. Our friends. Show support our fellow musicians, remember?”

With a sour look, Ernesto responded,”Sí…” Why was it such a hard task to just let him perform. The way Ernesto saw it, his lack of performance was doing everyone a disgrace. 

“Ernesto, perk up! The competition is just around the corner. We will have our moment in the spotlight. Just be patient!” 

He chose to ignore Héctor’s spunky attitude. He may be able to let it go, but Ernesto could not. And he would not. Just another strike he had against Imelda. 

“Hey Jorge! Where do you need us?” Héctor called out to his friend, “Put us to work!” 

Jorge and the crew were just about finished before everyone had to leave to get ready. They were late only because Ernesto decided to, literally, drag his feet most of the way. 

“Ha, nice one, Rivera.” Jorge noticed something looked different about Héctor, something missing. Once he looked the young man up and down, it dawned on him,  “Where is your guitar? You know you are the opener tonight.” 

Jorge had Ernesto’s full attention. “Wait, what? Opening? You have told me for weeks there are not spots left.” Héctor just stood there, for once he didn’t see the need to carry his guitar. He was there strictly to help.  

“I don’t have time for games, you two. You did know about this right? Seriously, where is your guitar?”

The three men stood going each other confused looks before Jorge began to lose his patience. All morning he had been bombarded by musicians wanting to switch times they would be on stage. He had stared at the roster until he couldn’t stand it any longer trying to meet the demands of everyone. He certainly wasn’t ready to change the opener. 

“Guys, is this a joke? Look, if you don’t want the spot-” 

“No, no, no! We do! Is the stage ready? I will go take a look, make sure we are good to go. I am sure the guys did a great job.” 

Ernesto ran so fast inside, he made up for his lack of footwork earlier. But, Héctor stood rubbing the back of his head. “So, why the change of heart? You couldn’t take hearing Ernesto pout anymore, either?” 

“Well, that may have played a small part. In all seriousness, you really had no idea about tonight?”

“Not the slightest. You think I would have left my guitar at home had I known?”

Jorge had to give him that one. He had never seen Héctor without it since him and Ernesto had been back in town. 

“This was all Imelda’s doing.”

Héctor’s jaw nearly hit the ground, “You don’t say…” 

“She came by after that huge storm we had. Long story short, my mother was stitching a blanket for a friend’s new grandchild. You see, my mother…her hands ache from arthritis more than she likes to admit. With the baby due in a couple weeks, she wanted to have the blanket done in time. She knew of Imelda’s work so she asked for help.”

Héctor’s grin began to grow, he found himself learning more and more about Imelda all the time.

“Imelda had the blanket done within a day,” Jorge continued, “I went to pay her for her work and Imelda didn’t take it. She said this was a gift my mother had started, she just helped. She took no credit.” 

Jorge’s respect for Imelda had grown so much that day. Which is one reason he felt the need to take up for her with all the musicians. 

“So when she asked if I could make some adjustments to the roster for tonight, I couldn’t say no. It took some rearranging, but, somehow, we made it work.” 

Héctor couldn’t believe his ears. Right before he could comment, he was pounced by Ernesto. 

“The stage looks great! Héctor, we have to leave now if we are going to play on time! Go! Run!”

Ernesto was off leaving a cloud of dust behind him. 

“Well, gracias, Jorge. You know, I really don’t know to say.” 

Jorge smiled and simply replied, “It isn’t me you should thank. She will be here tonight, I guarantee it.” 

 

* * *

 

The night could not have gone better. Héctor and Ernesto made it back to the stage with seconds to spare. They performed an old song, but had added their own spin to it. It was just practice, anyway. But it was enough to have the crowd at their fingertips, yearning for more! The adrenaline filled the whole room. They came to impress and that is exactly what the two of them did.

One person said they were a breath of fresh air, it was nice to hear someone new. This was music to Ernesto’s ears. Now that they had finally graced the stage, Ernesto’s self admiration skyrocketed and he was not coming down from the high. This was the attention he had been wanting for weeks. He stood on stage taking in each clap and cheer of his name. 

Héctor enjoyed the rush, as well. How could he not. He thrived in moments like this, making the hard work worth it. But, as Ernesto was taking it all in, Héctor couldn’t help but scan the audience for her. 

He looked for her when they first took the stage and didn’t see her. He looked as he played and nothing. As he helped the other band set up for their act, he finally spotted her. Imelda stood in the very back of the hall, past the audience, leaning against the wall.

Before Héctor could make his way off the stage, he looked back to wave at her, she was out of sight. 

Ernesto came behind him grabbing both his shoulders. “Amigo! Wasn’t that amazing!? See I told you we needed this! I am so ready for the competition! That audience will the at least three or four times as big! Héctor? Are you listening?! I can’t wait to see what you come up with. If this is how they react to a song they have heard before, imagine an original song! 

Ernesto was so rushed with adrenaline, he could barely keep his sentences straight. 

“Right, an original song…Yea, I guess I better get a start on that.” 

 

* * *

 

It was another typical busy Sunday afternoon in the plaza. Mass had just ended and Imelda was carrying out her usual afternoon tasks. For the past few weeks, Oscar and Felipe were solely responsible for each chore, and the weekly grocery shopping. She stayed home to relax and catch up on any work she slacked on during the week. She knew she couldn’t punish them forever for their little prank, but it was nice while it lasted. It will show them to ever pull such a stunt like that again.

As Imelda made her way along the sidewalk toward home, she heard quickened footsteps coming behind her. She turned to see a group of children kicking a small ball in and out of the street making their way past her. 

Oh what a time to be little and care free. It was a time she wished she had relished in a bit longer. 

As she continued around the corner she heard another set of footsteps running behind her, only this time, they did not sound like the small steps of children. As the sound grew she stepped out of the way to see Héctor stumble over a raised cobblestone and nearly fall to the ground. 

She was reminded that yes, he was indeed clumsy, and she was thankful to have moved when she did or it would have been a more painful encounter. 

“Hola, Imelda!” He said as he tried to regain his footing and straighten his straw hat.

Imelda never stopped walking, “Hola, Héctor.” Eyes focused toward home. 

“So, uh, I wanted to thank you, for last night. You really didn’t have to do that, you know.” 

She stopped and looked at the young man, he had taken off his hat, fidgeting with it with his hands. He seemed a little anxious for some reason. 

“Oh, you’re welcome, but it was nothing.”

“No! It really was kind of you! It really made Ernesto’s night!” 

Annoyed, she responded, “Well, as long as Ernesto is happy…” 

Sensing her distaste for the comment Héctor quickly interjected, “I mean, I was thrilled to play up there. Seriously, thank you.” 

“It really wasn’t a big deal. Jorge owed me a favor, and I never plan to get on stage. And it seemed like a good time. You sounded great up there.” 

She may have been in the back of the building, but he was so happy to know she did get to hear him play.

“But you may want to have another song prepared for the competition. You won’t win using someone else’s work.” 

This was exactly the opening he was hoping for. 

“Speaking of songs, that is another reason I was hoping to run into you today.” 

“I am listening,” Imelda adjusted her basket in the hook of her arm.

“Now hear me out before you say no,” He took a deep breath and sported his best smile, “I want your help writing a song.” 

Imelda couldn’t help but laugh at the man’s offer. “Ha! Sorry musico, but if you remember,  I sing, I don’t write.” She turned to keeping walking until Héctor jumped in her path. 

“Have you ever tried?” What she was trying to do was dodge his attempts to stop her. 

“Look, even if I wanted to, I hardly have enough time as it is. I don’t think I will be much help to you. Besides, what is wrong with Ernesto? You don’t think he would be upset you are asking me and not him?”

“He is not the songwriter,” Ernesto said for Héctor to do what he needed to and that is exactly what he was doing. 

“I know you are busy, but I will work around your schedule. Whatever you want! Whatever you need!” He nudged at her shoulder, “You would be a, sort of, influencer, if you will.”

“Two weeks is all I am asking, Imelda. Just until the competition, then I will be out of your hair! I can’t think of any one better who will be blunt and tell it to me straight. Not afraid to say it sounds awful if it does.”

She started to walk again, she really had no time for songwriting when other chores had to be done. “You make it sound like my flaws are a blessing.” 

“Giving your opinion should never be considered a flaw, Imelda.” 

She began to walk around him when he grabbed at her hand, but quickly yanked it back. 

“Please, Imelda. Just two weeks.” She looked at him and he could not look more pitiful.

Imelda tried to think of any excuse. Given their past encounters, she had a good feeling Héctor was not going to take no for an answer. And in the grand scheme of things, what could two weeks hurt. 

“Fine, two weeks, my schedule. I will say you are asking me at a busy time, people want their mariachi outfits perfected and costumes ready-“

“I am at your beckon call,” he straightened up and put his hand out for a handshake to seal the deal. 

She grinned and walked past his hand bumping it with her hip, “Tomorrow, bright and early.”

“Just how early are you talking?” 

Imelda twirled on her heels never stopping and called out, “When the morning sky is red!” 

 

* * *

 

Héctor had seen this time of day before, but it was right before he closed his eyes after a long night of playing a gig and Ernesto wanting to go out afterward. Never had he willingly woken up at sunrise to begin his day.

He grabbed his guitar and songbook and quietly closed the door to a snoring Ernesto. He was sure his friend had just crawled in bed just moments before. Héctor wanted to slam the door out of jealously, but this was his doing by telling Imelda she could have it her way. He should have known it would have been at a ridiculous time. 

He had to admit it though, walking through the quiet streets of Santa Cecilia at day break was the most beautiful time of day he had ever seen. The sky was a rich red, with strips of yellows and oranges mixed in. It was so calming walking through a town that was still sound asleep. 

Héctor opened the small gate at the entrance to the courtyard. Imelda was sitting on a small bench blowing the steam off the hot drink in her cup. She was wrapped in a thin blanket taking in the quiet that filled the morning air. 

“You know, if I didn’t see it myself, I wouldn’t have believed the sky could be this red.” 

Imelda let out a slight chuckle. “Never seen this time of day? I am honestly shocked you made it on time.” 

“Oh, I have seen it, just never fully awake enough to appreciate it,” he retorted, “Do you always get up this early?” He could no longer hold back the yawn he was trying so hard to hide. 

“Most days, yes. Nights of dancing is another story.” She took another sip letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. She looked like she had begun her day hours earlier.  Her dress firmly pressed, hair braided and laced with a deep purple ribbon, and a small sketch book to her side. 

Héctor noticed the book, but that was a question that had to be held for another day. He knew his time was limited and Imelda would alter her busy schedule to accommodate his tiredness. 

He began to play a few warm ups, show her that he was, indeed, ready for the day, but every time he started, something odd caught his ear. 

“First of all, your guitar is not tuned,” Imelda said smugly as she blew the steam off the hot cup. “I thought you had some idea of what you are doing. I can’t do all the work.” 

“You either need a second drink, preferably stronger, or let us meet later in the day so you are fully awake. This guitar is perfectly tuned.” Héctor played a few notes, and he noticed something did, indeed sound off. 

He fiddled with strings, testing each one. But, much to his frustration, he couldn’t pin point why he couldn’t get this guitar, that had been with him for so long, to sound like he wanted it to. 

“Its the B string, trust me.” She grinned as she slowly took another sip. “Look I will even give it to you that you are still trying to wake up and-“

He looked over to her in surprise, he knew she had more knowledge of music than she had let on. He didn’t think she was right, but why not entertain her. 

Héctor quickly tightened it and let his hand fall across the strings. Perfecto!

“Shall we get started?” 

 

* * *

 

Héctor was on time every single day. No matter the time Imelda requested, he showed up ready to write. He was also fully prepared to change whatever she said, as well. One morning, he thought the song was near finished and she changed the entire bridge.

“It just doesn’t flow, move that verse here, and this one back there.” Imelda tapped around the room with the beat in her head quietly singing the lyrics. “The second line, change that note!” 

Héctor was constantly making notes and altering the chords as he and Imelda saw fit. He had asked for her critiques and she sure was delivering on what he asked. 

“So I am putting this here, and that word there, and we are switching these verses?” Héctor was hovering over his song book tapping the pen on the side of the table. Imelda danced over to him, with the final notes playing in her head. She looked it over and glanced back up to a nervous Héctor. If she changed one more thing, he was sure his head would spin and she would have officially driven him loco! 

“That’s it.” She said with a satisfied smile. 

“That’s it?! We have done it?!” Hector jumped up dancing around the room spinning and jumping around. He couldn’t hold the excitement of completing this song! 

“I think so! And I didn’t know you had moves like that, Rivera! You have the musical talent, steal the dance spotlight, too!” 

Héctor had never been more relieved after writing a song. Ernesto had been on him since the dance hall to have an original song ready and here it was. Completely finished, and in the two weeks. Just like he promised. 

Once his dance number was over, he had to ask her, “So how does it feel to have written your first song?” He said looking over to her like a teacher so proud of their pupil, “Great feeling, isn’t it?” 

Without skipping a beat she quipped, “What are you talking about? You did all the work, I was just, blunt as you put it.” Imelda was cleaning up the table, getting the extra papers and crumbled balls of paper thrown away. One sheet of scribbles caught her eye. She picked it up and started reading off the half finished sentences. 

“The sky is red, shoes on your head?” Héctor head the words and rushed over to grab the sheet before she could read off any more.

“Poco Lo-“ He snatched the sheet right from her hand before she could read any more. “These are just thoughts..nothing to worry about. You know I write down whatever comes to my head.” 

Imelda brushed it off and carried on with tidying up. “So, you think Ernesto will approve?” 

“The fact I have a song, yes!” With Dia de los Muertos being tomorrow, he knew she had a busy day ahead of her. Héctor swung his guitar over his shoulder and walked to the door. As he reached for the handle, he hesitated. “You will be there tomorrow, right? In the plaza?” 

“I have to take care of a few things first, but yes, Héctor, I plan to see this whole song writing thing through.”  

A smile came to Héctor’s tired face, two weeks waking at sunrise had taken a toll on him. “I will be looking for you.” And with that he left, and she alone in the kitchen. 

Imelda sighed and made some small quite taps on the table with her nails. There she was in the quiet of her home. No more distractions, nothing to take her mind off of what she had secretly been dreading. 

She heard Oscar and Felipe come down the stairs. Oscar reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you really ready for tomorrow.” 

Imelda didn’t say anything, and tried to keep her face stoic as she turned to make breakfast for her brothers. 

“It snuck up on us, too.” Felipe sat at the table pushing a stray piece of paper away. 

“Imelda, we have to find mama’s photo for the ofrenda.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that right. This story will have 25 chapters. I was finally able to piece together all my thoughts and get organized! I meant it when I said I was taking you all on a journey! I hope you all stick it out and enjoy where I take it this story. 
> 
> You all have been so encouraging and motivating! I love reading your comments, they make my day!


	8. Connecting to the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making music is a process of connecting to the soul. It's a space in time that I will always reflect on as one that changed my life. 
> 
> -Imelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every song has a story behind it. Ever wonder how Héctor wrote The World Es Mi Familia? Here is a small glimpse.

“The World Es Mi Familia. Héctor, my friend, you never cease to amaze me. I don’t know how you do it!”

Ernesto had been singing all morning, perfecting each hand gesture and expression making sure, when he took to the stage, he properly conveyed the message held within the song. But, as confident as Ernesto was, Héctor sure was not. He had been staring at the lyrics on the worn page all morning. Making a few tweaks only to change it right back. He wasn’t one to get nervous before a performance, but he couldn’t ignore the knots growing larger in his stomach the closer it got to time to leave for the plaza. 

Noticing the sweat beginning bead along his hairline, Ernesto began to match Héctor’s pace as he walked around the room tapping the pen to his forehead. 

“Héctor, I told you already, it is perfect, no need to change anything. Besides, when we come to this part,” Ernesto leaned over pointing to a line, “Right here, ‘to be here with you tonight’ I plan to drop to one knee and reach out to a beautiful señorita! Make it even more believable!” 

“You really have a way with theatrics, don’t you?” Héctor said never letting his eyes leave the paper. “You don’t think it needs a little more work?” 

“We have to be in the plaza in three hours. Just leave the song be. We have practiced non stop since you walked in the door yesterday!” Ernesto was growing somewhat annoyed with Héctors indecisiveness, but his mood quickly changed with the thought of being handed the prize money and a girl on each arm. He caught up to Héctor’s nervous pacing quickly snatching the paper from his hands. “Be confident, this song, Héctor, is a sure win! You really have outdone yourself.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe I should have Imelda look at it one more time…” 

That’s right, how could he forget that she had acted as a co-writer. 

It was not a pleasant day in the music shop when Héctor let it slip he had enlisted her help in composing the song. He knew the two were on better terms, but she was a busy woman and was no more of a songwriter than Ernesto was. And Héctor had never needed help before, so why now? 

When Ernesto questioned if he was meeting up with her secretly for other reasons, like most of the men teased, Héctor was quick to put everyone in their place. This was only until the competition. It wasn’t until Ernesto saw the song coming together that he knew this was strictly a business deal. He should have known better. Imelda, of all people, would make sure business was business. And besides, she had a strong reputation to uphold. She wouldn’t tarnish it over a quick fling.

“Héctor…”

With festivities underway, Héctor couldn’t wait any longer. He snatched the paper back from Ernesto sticking it in the songbook and darted toward the door swinging the guitar to his back. 

“I just need to have Imelda look at it one more time. Before everyone gets too caught up in the day! Besides, I am sure she will take a boot to my face making her look at this again!” Héctor laughed as he jogged down the walkway outside.  

“Smart woman,” but the words tasted bitter at the thought of him and Imelda actually seeing eye to eye. 

“I will meet you at the plaza! Bring my suit, would you?” 

Ernesto didn’t stop him, if this is what it took to get him on that stage, let him run to her. Let him go. 

Maybe the boot would knock some sense into him. 

* * *

 

Héctor went over the song a dozen more times as he made the walk to Imelda’s home. Clicking the pen at his teeth, he would try to make small marks only to scribble through the change a few feet later. The song really was as good as it was going to get. It already had Imelda’s seal of approval.

But would she approve of his performance? That was the true nagging knot in his gut. Would he do their hard work justice? At least, to her standard? After all, this not only carried his name, but hers, as well. It was one thing to write music. It was another to perform it for a crowd. 

He was reminded of one morning where neither of them were making progress on the piece. She had had a particularly rough morning, and his writer’s block was back with a vengeance. 

Imelda looked over to him and asked a simple question.

 

_“Who are you writing for?”_

_His first thought was himself and Ernesto, this competition Ernesto would not stop worrying about…but he knew that was not the answer she was looking for._

_“Making music is a process of connecting to the soul. So tell me, Héctor, who are you writing for? Who do you want to connect with?”_

_The answer was simple. “The world. I want the world to know my music.”_

_“Then write down what you want the world to know.”_

 

“Write for the small world of Santa Cecilia,” he chuckled to himself. But it worked. And in a matter of a few hours, _The World Es Mi Familia_ came to life on paper.

Walking through the pandemonium of the plaza jerked him out of his thoughts and back to his surroundings. What a day it was. The plaza was decorated in such vibrant colors. Blues, greens, oranges, yellows, endless colors in every shade, as far as the eye could see.  Musicians were already dressed in their very best mariachi suits, equally as vibrant to match their stage. And the sight of thousands of bright orange marigolds was almost blinding. 

This day was not just a day filled with music and competitions, it was about family. 

Seeing family members, young and old, using the petals to guide their loved ones home made Héctor’s heart want to burst. What a wonderful feeling that must be, to see one’s family each year. Its like they never truly leave. 

Continuing through, he waved to his fellow musicians, he hurried to the quiet part of town. That was one part of going to Imelda’s he looked forward to. Seeing all the happy families together. 

As he approached her home, he got a strange sense that something was not right.

It was quiet. Too quiet.  The windows were closed, curtains pulled tightly together. No one answered when he knocked at the door. Even the gate to the courtyard was locked. 

He stepped back, trying to remember if she had mentioned her plans for the day. He knew she would be at the plaza, but where else? 

Sergio’s place would be completely swamped, especially today. She very well could be there lending a helping hand. 

Héctor could see the line forming around the corner outside the busy cantina. People were getting a head start before the festivities. He couldn’t blame them, this was a day of celebration! Once he made his way inside, assuring those waiting he was not skipping to the front, he saw Sergio running all over, and taking in the chaos with ease.

“Sergio! Is Imelda here?” Héctor took the only seat left at the crowded bar. “I don’t want to bother you, but I really can’t stay long and this is import-“ 

Sergio poured four drinks and served two all in one step as he ventured toward Héctor, almost like he was performing a dance routine, “Sorry, muchacho, she isn’t here.” 

Héctor scratched at his head giving Sergio a stumped look. “She’s not home?” 

Héctor just shook his head. He was really trying to remember if she had told him something else. Before he could finish the thought, Sergio let out a huge sigh and called out to one of his employees to take a few customers off his hands. 

“What is it?” 

He looked away from Héctor to pour another quick drink, then, to Héctor’s surprise, Sergio downed to drink in one gulp. 

The usual cheerful man looked so solemn. 

“Have you checked the cemetery?”

“The cemetery? Why would she be there?”

“She didn’t tell you? Or the boys?”

All Héctor could do was shrug his shoulders. He knew it was just Imelda, Oscar and Felipe, and none of them had ever mentioned their parents. He had assumed, like his, they passed years ago. 

“This marks one year since their mother passed.” A few tears came to Sergio’s eyes, but he quickly used his shirt sleeve to wipe them away. He quickly went back in time, the day his best friend’s wife left this world, he had to look into the faces of three children who just became orphans. And the weight of the world fell to a young 16 year old's shoulders. It was a day that was engraved into his memory. 

“I thought you knew since you asked her to help you write. I..I thought you were helping her keep her mind off things. The twins did too.”

“No…Sergio. I..don’t know what to say.” Although it was unintentional, Héctor was glad he was able to do something to help ease her grief. He only wished she had said something…

“Check there. If I had to place money on it, that is where the three of them will be. 

* * *

 

Héctor stared up at the giant stone wall entrance and the black iron gates decorated in marigolds.

 

 _Pantéon Santa Cecilia_  

 

He walked slowly through the rows of grave markers and wooden crosses. As he looked across the headstones, some he could tell had been there ages with the noticeably deep cracks and where nature was slowly encasing them. Some, unfortunately, looked brand new showing no time to have grass grow over the freshly packed dirt. He saw families cleaning up the graves, making room for their offerings, placing beautiful marigold arrangements and the candles set just so. Taking the time to make the resting place as perfect as possible for their loved ones. 

He made his way from the crowded rows to a small area toward the far side of the cemetery. A place that was quiet and peaceful, not too many markers. There stood two tall  boys standing a few feet back watching as their sister brushed away the tears that had fallen to her chin. In front of them was a small grave marker with a wooden cross. 

Héctor stood alone for a moment, gathering the courage to go to the small family. It had been so long since he lost his parents, but he still knew the grief it brought feeling alone in this world.  He slowly made his way to them, placing his hand on Oscar’s shoulder…or was it Felipe? One day, he would be able to tell those two apart. Right now, it didn’t matter.

His straw hat had been in his hand as soon as he stepped foot on the cemetery ground. He bunched the rim in his hands, trying to find the words to say to comfort them, show his sympathy, bring a smile to their face. Anything. 

The twins stepped back to stand with Héctor and gave him a soft smile. “Imelda, I think we are going to go ahead and go to the plaza, get a good spot. We hear a couple good musicians are making their debut.” 

The mischievous grins he came to know made their appearance before they walked off, assuring Héctor they were okay. 

He stood there quietly for a moment before resting his hand on her shoulder. “Sergio told me you would be here. I am sorry Imelda. I had no idea.” 

Imelda looked up to the crisp blue sky, trying to gather her composure, and refusing to let another tear fall. But, the tears puddled in her eyes anyway. 

Imelda finally spoke. 

“She was sick. I tried to take care of her, but…” Imelda took a deep breath, trying to make sense of what she was saying, “At least she didn’t suffer.” 

Héctor could hear the shakiness in her voice, and see the quiver in her chin. “I am sure she is a wonderful person.”

“Is?” Imelda questioned as she finally turned to face him, taking notice of his untamed hair and street clothes. The competition was just an hour away and here he was looking like he had just crawled out of bed.

“Yes! Isn’t that what this day is about? Our family and friends coming to visit? I have seen the marigolds paths so thick, you cannot see the street underneath. I am sure she can’t wait to see you. I bet she is the first in line and she will come running!” 

Héctor saw a genuine smile replace the sad one on her face. “I am thankful for days like today. That she could come back to visit. You know, she always saw the best in people. No matter what. A quality I wish I inherited from her.” 

“I am sure you got some pretty good ones.”  

Imelda wiped another tear from her cheek, appreciating his attempt to cheer her up.

Seeing the corner of the song page sticking out of his songbook, she remembered he had been searching for her. 

“So were you looking for me? Is that why you went to the cantina? Or just needed something to calm your nerves?” She teased, starting to let the joy of the day take over the sadness she felt. 

Héctor brought his hand to the book in his pocket. He had completely forgotten about the song. For a moment, he had forgotten about the competition, about Ernesto…why he was looking for her in the first place. 

“Let me guess, Ernesto not approve? I don’t mind looking over it? But, you don’t have much time to make changes!” 

He knew the whole time the song didn’t need anything. He just needed an excuse to see her. And he was so glad he was able to, even if it was in a cemetery. 

“No, no. It is perfect. And I have plenty of time.” 

“Do you? The competition is in an hour, don’t you need to be there early? I’m sure Ernesto is waiting for you, you know he will want to practice before you get on stage.” 

But the musician was not budging. 

“Please don’t stare, Héctor.” Imelda giggled as she lightly pushed him backward and picking up his guitar to hand to him. “They are waiting for you. The town is waiting to hear your music. Go!”

Unfortunately, she was right, if he didn’t dash toward the plaza now he would never hear the end of it from Ernesto. 

He slung his guitar over to his back adjusting the strap and looked over his shoulder, “You will be there, right? I will be looking for you!”

Imelda waved him on smiling, “I wouldn’t miss hearing you play for the world.”

* * *

 

Héctor stood behind the rich velvet curtain, listening to the group perform and the cheers coming from the audience. Everyone who had gone before them did so well. Here he was a bundle of nerves again. 

“And now, Ernesto de la Cruz and Héctor Rivera!” 

He felt a slap on his shoulders, Ernesto had been practicing his warm ups and was anxious to finally take the stage. He even made sure his hairstyle was extra crisp and slick so the light was sure to shine off it. Giving him his own personal halo.

“You ready amigo?” Ernesto sported the cockiest grin Héctor had ever seen. Listening to his competition before him took his confidence through the roof. There was no doubt Ernesto was ready to let the town finally hear a real musician. 

“Let’s not keep them waiting.” Héctor gave a hopeful smirk as brought his guitar from his back to his chest and gave it a few quick strums. 

He could hear Imelda’s voice in his head telling him to check the B string. And he did. Twice. 

Ernesto burst through the curtain with Héctor following close behind. He looked over the crowd, and it looked as if most, if not all of Santa Cecilia had managed to squeeze themselves into the tiny plaza. People calling their names, waving, chanting for them to begin. Embracing their tangible richness they brought out on stage. Adrenaline began to rage through their bones.

But, as they positioned themselves, Héctor couldn’t help but think of how he left Imelda. Alone in the cemetery. Part of him wished he hadn’t left, the other part, however, knew if he didn’t show up to play, she would personally come after him for wasting her time the past couple weeks. He wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t show. 

As soon as the thought entered his mind, a certain smile caught his eye. 

She wore a deep emerald laced dress, with a bright orange marigold tucked behind her ear. She had taken a seat on a small stone wall ledge allowing her legs to dangle a bit. It reminded him of the rainy day when she perched herself so confidently on the bar-top. She still exuberantly showed that same confidence as she did everywhere she went. 

Even with distance and several faces between them, there eyes still managed to met. Imelda smiled and playfully gave a quick wave for him to start playing. 

That was the cue he was waiting for.  With the sun beaming down on the duo, they did what they did best, Héctor grabbed the audiences attention with his best grito, and Ernesto wouldn’t let it go. 

* * *

 

“Do you see this?!” Ernesto could not hold back his excitement as he fanned out their winnings in front of his face. “Héctor! Do you realize with this, you are closer than ever to buying your guitar!” Ernesto let out his own grito. “A few more wins like this and the guitar was a good as sold!” 

When they finished their performance, Ernesto stood basking in the cheers of delight of his name. He could have stayed there, taking in all the attention, if it wasn’t for Héctor dragging him off as to let the last band set up. 

“Right! Oh, that felt good! I can see it now, being on stage with the lights reflecting of the pearl!” Héctor hadn’t stopped beaming, one step closer. And he owed a special thanks to her.  “You know, we need to go congratulate the other songwriter.” Héctor yanked at Ernesto’s jacket pulling him over to the cantina. 

Imelda was staring into the cracked window, watching the customers become more drunk with each glass. She would not dare go in, not today. Not when most lacked their good judgement. But, it was always fun seeing exactly how people who claimed to be able to handle their alcohol make such fools of themselves. 

She sensed a certain competition winner was approaching behind her as she heard the tense strumming of a guitar.  She turned to see Héctor running up to her and Ernesto grinning ear to ear waving his winnings to the sky.

“We did it!” Héctor lowered his guitar going in to give her a congratulatory hug, but, surprising to all, Ernesto scooped her up first, spinning her around. 

“Who knew there was more to you than a pretty face and a sharp pair shoes!” 

Imelda not enthused by being hoisted into the air, quickly said, “You sure have an odd way of showing gratitude, Ernesto. Now, could you put me down, por favor?” 

He nearly dropped her as his attention was caught by a few women inside the bar. He wasted no time darting inside. 

Héctor was about to show his gratitude when she stuck out her hand in front of him. “I think a handshake will do, our business is done.” Not what he was expecting, but he should have known better and he happily shook her hand. 

“I can’t believe we actually won. Who would have thought.” Héctor shook his head in unbelief. He knew they had a good shot, but winning? 

“Well, now I am offended, Héctor Rivera. You doubted my abilities to help you win a competition?” Imelda playfully teased as she crossed her arms and began to walk away. 

“I don’t believe there is anything you can’t do, Imelda. Look at you, first time writing, and its a hit.” 

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks at his compliment. Héctor peaked through the window seeing Ernesto surrounded by new found fans at the bar. 

“So, join us for a drink? We have to celebrate!”

“No thanks, I am not going in that mad house! I am actually heading home, I already told Oscar and Felipe to meet me there right after the competition. Its been a busy day, you know.” 

Before Héctor could say anything, Ernesto tripped running through the door. “Héctor! They want an encore! Let’s GO!” 

Héctor could not stop laughing as a small group of woman chased behind his amigo. This was the Ernesto he loved to see. He had been lacking this kind of attention for some time, it was good to finally see him indulge a bit. 

“You heard the man, go! The world wants to hear their song again.” She took the marigold out of her hair, and placed the stem in his jacket pocket. “There. It was nice working with you, Señor Rivera. Go!” She patted at his chest and walked past him. 

As she rounded the corner walking along the marigold paths, she heard a familiar loud grito and it was music to her ears. 

* * *

 

The day left as quickly as it came. The marigold petals traveled with the wind, and the candle flames dulled. Life must go back to normal and everyone goes back to routine. 

But, Imelda couldn’t manage to keep herself focused. Every now and then she caught herself stitching to the rhythm of the winning song of the competition. 

Out making the last of her deliveries, she heard the writer of that song call out her name. 

“Imelda! Wait!” 

She turned to see him breathlessly making his way to a stop. 

“A deal is a deal, remember?” 

“What?” 

“Did you let your win cloud your memory? What happened to leaving me be?” 

“Oh! Ha! That, that was lie,” he said as he gave a very toothy grin and caught his breath. 

She rolled her eyes and kept on her way. “Imelda, I want to give you this.” He reached out to hand her a small envelope. As she struggled to open it, she found part of the winnings. 

“No, Héctor, this is yo-“

He pushed it back to her, “You deserve this just as much as Ernesto and myself. Co-writer, remember?” Seeing as she would not take it, he quickly shoved it into her bag. Thankfully her hands were full and she could not grab it to throw at him. 

“Business is business, right?” 

Imelda could not argue, money was becoming a bit more scarce. The jobs were there, but there was only so much she could take on herself. As much as she didn’t want to, she needed to accept his gracious offer. 

“Gracias. And for what its worth, it was fun helping out.” 

“We should do it again sometime! More winning means more money!” 

“I wouldn’t go that far. Winning is not guaranteed, but bills are. And speaking of which, I really need to get this order over to Señora Martin. She has a big fancy party for tonight.” 

“Speaking of tonight, what are you doing?”  

Her attention was caught. Damn he really was good at that. She looked up at him, smiling that very contagious smile of his, but one, she would have to say no to. 

“Héctor, our deal…”

“I want to properly thank you by taking you out. Won’t you join me?”

“Thank you, Héctor, but I have to say no. I have these orders to finish and more waiting on me when I get back home and…you understand, right?” 

This was probably the most gentle way she had turned down someone. And, of course, there was no one there to witness it. All that was ever seen was her yelling or someone claiming she had broken their nose with her boot. Never politely saying no. 

Héctor honestly figured that was the answer he would get. Though not shocked, but still a little disappointed. 

“Well, then, consider our deal closed.” He stuck out his hand to shake hers, “See you around, fellow songwriter.” He winked and whistled as he walked away from her. She stood there a short moment, wanting to kick herself. 

* * *

 

Finally finished for the day, Imelda stumbled up to her room kicking off her shoes and flopping on her bed. What a glorious feeling it was to finally relax after being on her feet all day.

Each time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the image of Héctor walking away from her. Then her mind began to roam through what ifs. 

 

_What if her life wasn’t ruled by such responsibility?_

_What if she could be more care free?_

_What if she said yes?_

_What if Héctor-_

 

“I need a sign…” As Imelda turned to get more comfortable, she saw something on her windowsill…a small purple flower. Her favorite color.

She walked over and saw a small note attached to the stem. 

_“What color’s the sky?”_

She giggled to herself thinking of how Héctor groggily teased her each morning he came by, he argued the sky was its richest red at sunset. Which is when he would have preferred to write. Imelda looked out her window to the red orange sky and tapped her nails at the ledge reading the note again.

“Aye Dios…you sure have a sense of humor.” 

* * *

 

Héctor sat at the edge of the fountain playing a slower version of a classic, humming quietly when he hears a stern voice call out behind him. 

“I guess the sky is a bit more red this time of day.” 

Héctor looked up to see Imelda with her hands on her hips and the flower he left her intertwined into her braided bun. He lowered his guitar walking over to her, “Are you telling me I am right?” 

“No, simply making my own observation.” 

“Right, right. I see you found my little gift.” Héctor said gesturing toward the brilliant purple flower.

Imelda smiled, “Are you still up for that date?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what inspired The World Es Mi Familia. Anywho, I thought this was a fun way to introduce it. :) 
> 
> I am sure you are all tired of hearing my thanks, but, seriously, you guys rock! Much thanks for each kudos, comment and feedback. I always love hearing what you all think. 
> 
> And, since my outline is finally finished (and you all are such awesome readers) I have decided to do sneak peaks for upcoming chapters. You know, to keep things interesting! Enjoy! 
> 
> Sneak Peek: These two are finally going on a date! But, did Héctor say the word “date?” Not exactly, but he did catch that Imelda did. And he doesn't plan to let it go that easy! 
> 
> Til the next chapter, friends.


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two finally have their date! Let's see how it goes, shall we?

“Do my eyes and ears deceive me? Or am I, Héctor Rivera, on a DATE with Imelda?!”  
****

“Héctor..por favor,” Imelda rubbed at her eyes, realizing her error. He never actually said the word ‘date’ and, of course, he caught her mistake and was running with it.

“You said Date!” Héctor knew he couldn’t push his luck too much. She could easily take a boot to his other cheek, making sure it had a matching bruise, but he couldn’t help himself. Nearly breaking his neck scouring the lattice at her house to leave a token of chance by her window, he knew he was tempting fate. 

And here she was, standing in front of him, trying to hide her blushing cheeks and, if he didn’t mistake it, a smile. 

“I don’t know what I said!” 

Willing to let the subject slide by, he waggled his eye brows at her, “We will just say it was a slip of the tongue, huh? You said it yourself you were overly busy today.” 

Beginning to regret not tossing the flower aside instead of embarrassingly running around her room to find the perfect ribbon to match its petals, Imelda huffed in defeat. She stood with perfect posture accepting his tease. 

“Okay, okay. We have established this is, in fact, a date.” She looked around the plaza seeing it slowly filling with people. And those people keeping a careful eye on the pair. Imelda glanced back to the self-satisfied faced musician ready to hear theitinerary the evening, “I don’t suppose we are to stand in the middle of the plaza for the evening, so what did you have in mind?”

Héctor was just getting use to the idea that Imelda was there and willing to go out with him. He hadn’t thought about what they would actually do. Besides, she couldn’t fault him too much. She had a nice track record of keeping him on pins. 

The lost look on his face revealed more than he meant. And she had all she needed to know. 

He had no clue. 

“Ah… I see,” crossing her arms, thinking she was one step ahead of one of his antics, “Didn’t think I would show?” 

Without as much as a stutter, he quickly answered, “Actually, yes.” 

The smug look on her face quickly vanished, and a tinge of hurt replaced it. And her mind instantly started racing with doubt. 

She knew he was friends with several musicians in town. Many of those she had turned away, and not in the most pleasant fashion. Had they managed to pull him to their side? Was this an awful trick to teach her a lesson? To embarrass her for a change?

Before she could let the thoughts resonate any longer, she saw Héctor’s face brighten.

“Hey, this was just a bit unexpected! A pleasant surprise!  You know what I have learned about the unexpected?” 

Trying to figure where he was going with this, and feeling quite reserved, Imelda hesitantly answered, ”And what would that be?”

“You find joy,” Héctor stuck out his arm waiting for her to take hold, “Come on, Imelda, I know exactly where to take you.”

Suddenly, Imelda felt all eyes were on them. The same faces that gathered when he fell with her into the fountain, that saw her bruise his cheekbone with her boot out of anger. 

The same eyes watched as she hooked arms with him as he guided her along the cobblestone sidewalk toward the front gates of Santa Cecilia 

* * *

 

“That one is easy, cats.”

“You know, now that you mention it, I do remember seeing a small grey cat. Each morning I came over, it would watch me the whole time when we were writing. Like it was waiting to catch me doing something wrong.”

“She.” 

“What?” 

“Pepita, _she_ is my cat. And she does an excellent job keeping an eye on the family.” 

Héctor had thought the best way to start the night was by getting to know each other. Telling a few jokes, asking a few questions and see where the conversation went. And, of course, in pure Héctor fashion, instead of asking an important question, or even an interesting question, the first thought that came to his head was to inquire if she liked cats or dogs? 

_Héctor, you have got to do better than this…thankfully the destination is just up ahead!_

Seeing the building in front of them, Imelda couldn’t help but poke at his arm. “The dance hall? Héctor, you surprise me. I thought you were more creative than this.” Not that she was disappointed, this was a short notice occasion. At least he paid enough attention to her to know she loved to dance. 

“Glad to know you think of me as creative!” He playfully nudged her right back. “We are not going there. We are going a little ways past it. Not too far.” He pointed to what looked like a small abandoned path just to the right side of the building. “I know you love this place, but let’s give it a rest tonight, shall we? That is reserved for another day.”

“Oh, I see, and what makes you think I will be up for a second date?” 

Héctor’s face reddened, “Ah, turn here!” He pushed a few bushes and tree limbs aside to let her walk through. Seeing the questioning look she gave, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Trust me.” 

He had not given a reason for her not to trust him so far. So Imelda gathered her skirts making sure not to catch and rip the lace and ducked under the branch. 

“So I do believe it is my turn to ask you a question. It is actually one that has nagged at me for some time now.” 

“I am sure anything you wish to ask of me is better than _which animal do you like best,”_ Héctor said making fun of himself. But, it was good information to know. 

Imelda felt the hem of her dress snag a small twig sticking out from a thorn bush, as she fought with the tangled mess, she asked, “Are you ok with the vagabond existence you are leading?”

Héctor saw her struggle and leaned down to help with the fabric, hoping to not make it worse and also to bide time to answer. “What do you mean leading?” 

“What I mean is-“ She gave a good yank to the skirt, “You were gone for two years. What were you out searching for? Was it fame? Same as Ernesto? Even though you are both on the same path, I can’t help but feel like your journeys are very different.”

He should have never underestimated her. It came as no surprise she would jump straight to a difficult question to answer. Yes, he had tagged right along with Ernesto’s plan, just as he always had. He didn’t think too much about it. Pack up what little he had, swing his guitar to his back and chase after the light. The fame. But, letdown after letdown, failed gigs, and no pay, who could blame him if his eyes had drifted elsewhere? If Ernesto wasn’t by his side, would he be running on this path alone?

Finally untangling the lace and continuing on their way, he finally had an answer. “I thought I knew exactly what I wanted and where I was going, but lately, I don’t know. I felt lost out there on the road. Like there was something was calling me back here. Back home.”

“Lost? How? Héctor, do you know how many people I hear on a daily basis talk about leaving Santa Cecilia? To pursue their dreams. And here you are running back to it?” 

“Let’s just say, when I figure it out, you will be the first to know.” 

They made their way to a small clearing, with a few large boulders near a stream and the moon burning like the sun upon them. Héctor ran to scurry up the large rock, slightly losing his balance once at the top. It was like he was claiming his spot on stage, and the moon shining down like his own personal spotlight.

“Here we are! What do you think?” He spun around hopping to another large rock.

“Héctor, we are in the middle of nowhere.” Imelda was unamused. This was not exactly what or where she thought he was taking her. But, then again, this was Héctor. 

“Isn’t that the best place to be?”

Imelda looked around, she had been in Santa Cecilia her whole life, and she never knew this tranquil little spot existed. Then again, she didn’t have time to explore what was just outside the town anyway.

“This is my escape. Growing up, when things became too much or Ernesto was demanding too many songs, or to just clear my head, I came here. I have written many songs right here in this very spot. These trees were my first audience!”

She could see why. It was so peaceful. The light breeze blowing through the leaves, the soft sound of the stream flowing closely,and the moon gave enough light, he could write day or night if he chose. Not to mention, it was away from all distraction the town brought.

Imelda planted herself on the smallest of the rocks, adjusting her dress, picking out a few leaves that had attached themselves. Héctor wasted no time breaking out his guitar to play a quiet melody.

Before he could complete the first stanza, she caught herself leaning back, completely relaxed, letting the stress from the day melt away. Héctor was right, this place was the perfect escape. 

“What about you, Imelda. What is it that you are searching for in this life? Have you always worked this hard?” 

As much as she wanted to lie there being soothed by the notes played from the guitar, she knew his question was inevitable. 

Imelda opened her eyes and stared up at the stars, never moving from her relaxed state. “Like you, I thought I knew what I wanted.” Her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her skirts swayed around her dangling feet, caught in the constant breeze. “I miss the days when life was simpler, not all these responsibilities and expectations.”

Héctor jumped down closer to her, the music never faulting. “Since when was life ever easy?” 

Imelda laughed quietly to his observation. “I use to think the world was big and wide! I wanted to get out and make some memories.” 

“Use to?” 

She adjusted her dress as she resumed her posture, “It all changed when we lost Mama. I had to place my dreams on the back burner. The twins need guidance, I am trying to make sure they have a future. I took over Mama’s seamstress jobs, but those will only last so long. And Sergio won’t be around forever…Simply put, I just take this life I have one day at a time.” 

“You work yourself too hard. Ask anyone in town. There is not one person who would disagree,” Héctor said continuing to play around her. 

“They see stubbornness and a young woman too smart for her own good.” 

“You know what I see?”

If she knew anything about Héctor, unexpected suited him. He was a wildcard, he could say anything! She braced herself for any remark he could make. 

She gestured down to her boots, “Keep in mind that bruise you once had.” 

Héctor laughed as the ghost of a bruise came forth from his memory. “I see a young woman who is passionate. You’re passionate about music, singing, dancing. And might I add…family. You try to take care of everyone! Even those who are not blood!”

“That is why I work so hard. If you learn anything about me tonight, is that nothing is more important than family. My brothers and I sacrificed so we could stay together in our parents home.”

He rested his guitar on a nearby tree, making his way to sit beside her. “Ever thought about a family of your own. Like your own children?”

Imelda grinned, “Like I said, one day at at time. And if that day ever comes, it will be a long ways away.” 

* * *

 

As they sat in the silence, Imelda began to faintly hear music. It was right about the time the dance hall came alive. 

“There, now we have some background music. You can give your hands a rest.” 

Héctor, hearing the rise in tempo, wasted no time. He stood and extended his hand to her. 

“May I?”

Imelda stared at his young callused hand, seeing the years of play on them.“You want to dance. Out here?” 

“Why not? We have our own personal band, the whole floor to ourselves!” He waggled his eyebrows at her once more, “I know you can’t resist, music is your escape too, remember?”

Not hesitating any longer, she took hold. They properly positioned themselves, his arm around her waist, her hand on his shoulder, their other hands linked and their world began to spin. 

“Where did you learn to dance?”

“Like most things, self taught.” He gently swung her out then back to him, taking notice her moving a small step closer to his torso. 

“Composing, playing, dancing, why you are a jack of all trades.” 

“What can I say.”

And so they danced under the stars. After each set, they joked how they could tell who was playing by each band’s quirks. And who had not taken the time to properly tune their instrument.

Between twirls, quick steps, and slow dips, they just talked. Like two souls who had finally found each other, filling the other in on every detail they missed. He would release her, tapping his feet to the beat of the music. She would wave her skirt in circular motions through the air, stomping her feet along with him. 

Héctor tells her the story of how he came to own the old wooden guitar. She didn’t believe it was because of a drunken card game. 

“Si! They were all drunk and I managed to weasel my way in to their game! A few tequila shots and a full house later, the guitar was as good as mine!” 

“I would have never taken you as a trickster, Héctor!” His absurd story seemed perfectly matched with the upbeat music that began to play. As the music rose, they began to spin in place. Héctor kept his eyes on her as they sped up. As they spun faster, Imelda let out a laugh, he tightened his grip as they could have easily toppled over at any moment. 

The next musician on stage took to play a slow touching tune and the rest of the musicians joined in. The night was coming to a close. And they stepped right into motion, twirling in time with the music.

Imelda had a few tricks up her sleeve, as well, to confess. “I may take some pride in how I, as they say, _torture the poor souls,_ but it was becoming a near daily occurrence. I had to get somewhat creative. And if I am going to have an audience, well, they need to be entertained. Some days I feel like living up to my reputation.” 

Héctor couldn’t help himself. “You are so smart and witty. Can you blame the others for wanting to be with you?”

 “It is just a game. A cruel game. I guess that is why I come off so hard on them. I never knew if any really wanted to pursue me or claim their trophy. You know what they all have to say.” Imelda scoffed. 

Héctor saw his opening and he wasn’t going to let it pass. “So why give me a chance? Why not turn me away?” 

She giggled, “I do believe I have, you just keep coming back.” 

“So the others give up way too easy.”

“Well, once your ego has been cracked, I never blamed them for not trying again.” Héctor paused, looking directly into her eyes, “Didn’t stop me.”

She buried her scrunched face into his chest, “I don’t think I could apologize enough for that.” He stepped back, allowing himself to twirl her out again. “Hey, I am still muy guapo as ever!”

As wonderful as a night it had become, it had to come to an end. It wasn’t until Héctor pointed out how late it must be when Imelda realized they had continued to dance together long after the music had stopped. Hector had swept her off her feet the whole night. 

* * *

 

 

Imelda knew Héctor was stalling. It was a straight shot to her home from the front gates of the town. But, she secretly didn’t mind his detours and shortcuts. This was the first time she ever saw Santa Cecilia sleep. The town completely bare of life. And it was nice to walk without the stares. She could just enjoy his company.

“I had a great time with you tonight, Imelda. Not bad for a first date, huh?!”

“For you not having anything planned, yes. I just may be up for doing this again.”

“Soon?”

Imelda shifted to her front door, praying given the hour, when she turned the knob, the cracking swing wouldn’t wake the twins. 

“Goodnight, Héctor.” 

But, he didn’t turn to leave. There was no return goodnight, no cunning remark. She looked back at him, watching his hands fiddling with his suspenders and chewing at his bottom lip. The once confident musician was suddenly nervous.  

“What is it? What have I said about staring, Héctor?” 

Somehow he had lost his backbone on the way back. Slowly gathering up his confidence, he couldn’t leave without doing one last thing. 

“I have one last question to ask. If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t think at this hour it really matters. Go ahead.”

“It is pretty blunt, but I think you can handle it.” 

“You know I speak my mind. As long as you can handle the answer, I suppose,” She stepped forward, meeting him closer. “Ask.” 

Héctor suddenly found his backbone was securely in place and walked forward, “Life is full of unexpected joy, right? Things happening that we don’t see coming bringing the biggest smiles to our faces.”

Si, that would be the definition…” she answered questionably. 

“Now hear me out. I have a few examples.”

Imelda began to catch on to what he was trying to say. And the more he spoke, the more her heart began to race. 

“Maybe a tumble into a fountain, writing a song for the first time and it winning a prize. The biggest prize the town as seen in a while, mind you.” 

A sudden wave of nerves flushed through her chest.

“Or, maybe, possibly, falling for a vagabond musician with nothing but an old wooden guitar and songbook to his name.” 

Imelda realized she had never stopped walking towards him until she could feel the heat from nerves coming off his shirt.

“So, I ask you, Imelda. Have you begun to fall for me? Even just the tiniest bit?” His hands slightly shook as he brushed a few stray curls from her face, revealing she was just as anxious as he. 

She looked him right in his eyes, those large golden flecked brown eyes, and for the first time, without any reluctance, she felt the last bit of her walls crumble. She rested her hand on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his quickened heartbeat and it easily matched hers. And with a shy smile, Imelda quickly pushed herself up enough to meet his lips. She felt his surprise, but he quickly recovered, kissing her back. When she pulled away, she had a huge smile on her face and an answer to his question. 

“Despite my best efforts, Héctor.” 

He cupped her blushing cheeks and chuckled, “Exactly what I’d thought you say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The first date AND first kiss! 
> 
> You guys have no idea how many rewrites that last bit had. Hopefully their first kiss did not disappoint! 
> 
> Again, like always, thank you for reading! The comments, kudos and feedback are always appreciated! I love hearing what you all think. 
> 
> Sneak Peek: We are taking a little bit of a time jump. Just a couple months down the road. These two are about to dive head first into a major milestone of their relationship, and Ernesto is beginning to catch on that Héctor may be wanting to make his stay in Santa Cecilia more permanent. 
> 
> Til the next chapter, friends!


	10. This Rebel Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People always have an opinion. Too fast? Or just as it should be? Hold on to your seats, folks

“He is in the back, uh, yeah..Still don’t see him? Check _WAY_ in the back room! Finding an order for…García! You know those Garcías…they, uh, always have those complicated orders.”

Ernesto could hear the tiny man stomping about the creaky floor tossing broken instruments around. He was already walking on eggshells with Señor Tomas, but Héctor? Héctor gave him chest pains. 

He knew Señor Tomas wasn’t buying his lies, but he had to keep at it. Héctor wasn’t at the shop, only God knew where he could be. It wasn’t like him to ever be late, and there was only so many places in the music shop Ernesto could make the disgruntled owner believe. 

He kept staring at the clock, watching the hand barely budge and the small ticks causally signaling time moving along. At this rate, they were as good as fired. 

Señor Tomas came barging through the back storage door, hands waving in the air and smoke spewing from his ears. He may be a short man, but he had the temperament of a man three times his size. 

“De la Cruz, you know I do not like being made a fool of! You two get away with too much around here as it is. This is the last ti-“ 

“I’m back!” 

Before the old man could finish his thought, Héctor, dressed in his uniform, casually came through the front door. 

“And just where have you been?” Señor Tomas rolled up his sleeves gearing up ready to catch the young man in his lie and kick him, _and_ his partner out the door. 

“Why hand delivering packages for you, Señor. I figured that would be a nice gesture for a change, especially to our regular customers. Showing how much we appreciate them, you see.” 

Ernesto had been holding his breath waiting to see the the battle ensue. But hearing Héctor’s excuse? Damn he was good.

But, the steam was coming to a boil and Señor Tomas wasn’t having his lie either.  

“Okay then, just who did you, oh so nicely, deliver to?”

Héctor knew Señor Tomas had caught on to his white lie, but he wasn’t about to surrender. Just past the steaming red faced man, he could see Ernesto exaggeratedly mouthing out G-A-R-C-I-A!  

Héctor gave a sly smile and puffed up his chest, preparing to take the win. 

“Why the García family, of course. You know Señora García has a bad back and all. She very much appreciated a saved trip into town today.” His back straightened with confidence as he watched the old man contemplate how he managed to, yet again, outsmarted him. 

There go those chest pains. 

Señor Tomas stood for a long moment before closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples. “Fine, but let me know the next time you decide to change up a transaction, I need to keep record in the books,” He was rubbing his head so hard he thought felt his skull crack. “Just get back to work, Rivera.” 

The old man could be heard mumbling some not so store friendly remarks as he made his way back to his office. If those two weren’t bringing in the best business he had seen in years, he would have sent them on the road the second week they were there. 

They both waited a good while before speaking to make sure the coast was clear. 

“Gracias, amigo! That was a close one!” Héctor walked past Ernesto grabbing a few boxes to start unpacking. 

Ernesto stood dumbfounded watching Héctor casually go about his business. “Excuse me, um, where have you been? I have been covering for you all morning! He was ready to fire us both!” 

“Lo que sea, he can’t afford to let us go.” 

“You haven’t answered my question, where have you been?” Ernesto could see the dark puffy circles that had taken up residency under Héctor’s tired eyes. 

“Let me rephrase that, care to explain where were you last night?” 

With a smile etched on his face, he started to relive the night again. Dancing the night away with the most intriguing woman he had ever met, and not to mention she kissed him. She did it. Imelda kissed him!

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Héctor tried to hide his blushing face behind the composition books he was positioning on its proper shelf. 

Ernesto hadn’t moved. He stood arms crossed and eyebrows narrowed down, “Try me, you are never late for anything, I know those circles! You were out all night, weren’t you? Oh, this has to be good.” 

Héctor plopped the rest of the books on the shelf and turned to look at his agitated friend. He did owe him an explanation especially since he had to lie about his whereabouts earlier. 

“I was on a date with Imelda.” 

Ernesto’s jaw dropped. The shock was short lived and a hard laugh quickly followed. “No, seriously, where were you?” 

Confused and a little shocked himself, Héctor couldn’t help but question why Ernesto wouldn’t trust him. 

“Is it that hard to believe that I went out with her?” 

Ernesto walked behind the counted to gather the books and begin recording the receipts for the morning, “You went on a date with the unattainable woman? The woman who would take a man’s head off with her boot before she courted anyone? The most stubborn woman in all Santa Cecilia?” He wiped a few tears that had came from the hearty laughter, “Yes, it is a bit hard to fathom.” 

“Believe it or not, but that is where I was, I took her to my writing spot. You remember where it is.” 

Ernesto was probably the best a catching Héctor’s jokes, but this time was different. 

“You really did see her, didn’t you?” 

“Why would I lie about it?” 

Ernesto knew this wasn’t the time to taunt him. He knew Héctor had been teasing himself trying to catch Imelda’s affections and she always stood her ground. He relied on the fact that as much as Héctor tried, he knew Imelda’s walls were stronger than anything Héctor could throw at it. 

And he still believed just that. This would all blow over eventually.

“You know, Héctor, my apologies,” Ernesto put up both his hands, “Who am I to judge you going and having a good time? In fact, I encourage it! The better mood you are in, the better music you write!” 

Imelda and Ernesto were not shy to show exactly how they felt about the other. Knowing Ernesto was warming up to the idea of Imelda being around definitely perked up Héctor's spirits. 

“Now you need to go find that García package and deliver it _for real_!” He was about to tell Ernesto they were seeing each other again that afternoon, until a very annoyed voice came bellowing from the tiny office behind the counter. 

“So help me Dios! If you boys aren’t working?!” 

 

* * *

 

**A couple months down the road and many dates later……**

Santa Cecilia, a place of fine music and good company. A place where one would never meet a stranger and could call it home. A place where everyone knew everything about everybody. 

So it came as no surprise when Héctor and Imelda stepped out one day into a crowded plaza holding hands and completely smitten with the other, the seemingly peaceful town went into a frenzy. 

“They are staring again. You would think they had never seen two people out together.” 

"You know the good ole town of Santa Cecilia, it is boring if there is nothing to talk about.” Imelda pressed closer to his side, tightly hooking her elbow around his and kept moving past the gawking onlookers. 

What a whirlwind of a couple months it had been. 

They saw each other whenever time would allow. Despite needing to take care of chores at home, she always took the longer way to pass by the music shop. Unfortunately, that included seeing Ernesto, as well. 

Even if he needed to rush to a gig, Héctor never failed to walk her home after her last delivery of the day. 

As wonderful as their time had been, Héctor began to understand just why people called Imelda on her strong will. He quickly came to learn she was going to do what she pleased, when she pleased. The liberties she seemed to take, left his head spinning at times. And, yet, he still could not get enough of her. 

After several dates, their sweet goodnight kisses were becoming longer. Héctor’s hands began to slowly slip down her fitted waistline to her hips, and Imelda would inch herself closer in his embrace. 

Knowing they were testing fate, it didn’t take long to catch on to two boys, who should have been sleeping, spying on their sister through the window. Of course, their excuse was the two were taking longer than they should have before Imelda would actually walk through the door. They were merely making sure all was well and no funny business was taking place.

That was the new rumor going around town. Not Héctor and Imelda make a great pair, not look how happy they seem. No. That was too simple. Too easy. 

 

_“They have barely known each other.”_

 

_“They are moving way too fast.”_

 

_“This won’t last.”_

 

But, who pays that much attention to gossip anyway? 

 

* * *

 

It was finally New Year’s Eve, and what a day of celebration! All the venders and businesses were closing early to get prepared to welcome in a new year full of hope and prosperity, good health and passion!

Even Señor Tomas was in a good mood. When most people wished for love and good health, his wish for the new year was always wealth. And, as much as he hated to admit, the two traveling musicians that showed up at his storefront a few months earlier were just what he asked for. 

Héctor was scrambling around trying to clean up and, most importantly, polish the white pearl guitar in the window. He had finally convinced Señor Tomas he was the right man for the job to take care of it properly. Señor Tomas took pleasure watching Héctor squirm around waiting for his permission to go near the guitar. 

Ernesto was finishing up the books and organizing the songs he and Héctor were to play that night. Sergio threw a huge party each year and he booked them to perform in the cantina. The plaza was guaranteed to be full and people always found their way to his place. And, not to mention, Sergio always had the best fireworks. 

Just as Ernesto chose the last song, he heard the tiny bell above the door ring, Imelda stumbled through holding a large package. Héctor shoved the box in his hands into Ernesto’s chest and ran to greet her. 

“Ahhhhh Imelda, you made it just before I was about to leave.” Señor Tomas, for once, was out on the floor helping tidy up. “It didn’t give you much trouble did it?” 

Imelda plopped the package on an empty nearby shelf. She gave a reassuring look given the task was her most challenging order, she felt accomplished she had been able to deliver. 

“Si, everything just as you asked. Pants, shirt, jacket and shoes shined! This may be my best repair of a mariachi suit yet!” 

Señor Tomas knew Imelda’s work ethic. If only her interest had been the music business he was in, he would hire her in a heartbeat. And he would never have to worry about anything again. 

He checked over every stitch, button and clasp. It looked brand new. No one would be able to tell the years and memories it carried. “Well, I am off, you all have fun tonight, stay safe. See you next year!” He gathered up his things and gave a hearty chuckle as he left to celebrate. 

“Did he just make a joke?” Héctor asked. 

“Well, it is a new year, maybe he is turning over a new leaf?” Ernesto handed the list of songs over to Héctor so he could prepare for tonight. 

“This looks great! Imelda and I have a few errands to run for tonight, but don’t worry, I will be ready. I’ll even get there early if you want to practice,” Héctor grabbed Imelda’s hand and charged toward the door. 

As the door closed behind them, Imelda smiled and gave a little wave to Ernesto through the window. 

He let out a huge sigh. Ernesto could not deny how happy the two were. What a shame it would be when it would have to come to an end. 

Héctor was writing songs faster than they could get paper and ink. Since the success of the competition, they had been able to book a few gigs around town. And that would lead to even bigger opportunities elsewhere.

Ernesto’s head popped up hearing the tiny bell, yet again. He secretly hated the small bell. Surely there was another way to notify them of when a customer was entering the shop. 

“Jorge! How can I help you, amigo?” 

“I was hoping to catch you before you closed! Sergio asked me to stop by to get a few more instruments to have on hand tonight. He has already talked with Señor Tomas and he said to get whatever he wanted. But, you know their conversation was not as simple as that. I am sure Sergio had to give up his best bottle of liquor.” 

The two young men laughed, imagining how particular Señor Tomas acted and what bribing Sergio had to do. 

They made their way around the store, picking out older instruments that, if they were to get broken during the festivities, Señor Tomas wouldn’t completely lose what temper he had left. 

“So, where is Héctor? Doesn’t he usually work with you?” 

“He just left with Imelda. Sergio must have everyone doing something for him today.” 

Jorge smiled to himself. He should have guessed. And, despite a few people speaking their opinion louder than they should, he was genuinely happy for them. 

“They are pretty serious, huh?” 

Placing another trumpet atop the pile, Ernesto was hardly paying attention, “Serious? Who?” 

“Your music partner?” Jorge said as he peered over the tower of instruments, “He and Imelda are getting quite cozy, wouldn’t you agree? _And_ I think we have enough, this will be plenty for tonight.” 

Ernesto scoffed at the comment. Just because two people were seen out together did not mean it was anything to build up. That is just what this town loved to do, make something out of nothing at all. 

“It hasn’t been that long and there is nothing wrong with Héctor having a little fun. Besides, Imelda is a strong woman. Too strong for her own good, if you ask me. I think you would agree she has made it very clear to all the men in this town, and maybe some visitors, she is not a woman to settle down. The girl has the heart of a rebel.”

He had to admit, Ernesto was completely valid in his thoughts. Jorge had seen more than his share of his friends being turned away in not the most graceful way by the strong willed dancer.  But that did not mean one’s heart could not be changed. 

“A new year brings a lot of change, amigo,” Jorge grabbed a partially crumbled box to fill.

“And, if I dare say, _love_ is in the air!”

Ernesto let out a bellowing laugh. The audacity of this man to insinuate such a claim! “Love? Love, you say?” He almost couldn’t get the words out, nearly choking on his saliva, “Amigo, the only change that has occurred is Héctor has finally discovered how much fun a woman can be. Let him have his fun,” he helped Jorge finish packing up the box, “this is a fling, not love.” 

Jorge knew there was no sense in arguing about love. What did a self proclaimed ladies man know about the wonderful emotion. Ernesto may have wanted to ignore what he and nearly everyone else in town clearly saw, but that did not mean something was quickly brewing between the two teenagers.

“Okay, okay, whatever you say,” He gave a small chuckle and adjusted the box in his arms, “I need to get this over to the cantina. Help set up for tonight. See you there!”

 

* * *

 

 

Sergio always took pride in his new year’s celebration. Much like Dia de los Muertos, the entire town came together to celebrate.

He brought several tables together in a long line to include as many as he could to sit and enjoy the flavorful bounty. 

The table was arranged with his best tablecloth, the most luxurious dishes and sparkling glasses for the midnight toast. Red and gold predominate on the table, as well as candles at the center and floral arrangements to attract good luck and prosperity

The dinner was plentiful, with a great variety of flavors: sweet, strong, spicy and sour. And of course, Sergio spared no expense on the  beverages: both with and without alcohol.

He even hired the best aspiring inventors to assist with the fireworks. Oscar and Felipe could not contain their excitement when asked to help set up the display. They even took advantage of sneaking in a few extra pieces they had been working on to surprise the unsuspecting crowd. 

Imelda warned him this was his doing and he would be responsible for the chaos that would surely ensue giving the twins full access to explosives. Her hands were clear. Sergio knew the risks, which is why he made sure to go behind the boys set up and defuse their personal arsenal. 

This was a night to have fun, and fun would be had by all! 

The nightly festivals kicked off right at sunset. The plaza was quickly filled with laughter and dancing, with people spilling over into the, just as packed, cantina. Making sure no one was left out, the bands all came together to play, each only taking a turn for a quick solo. 

Over the deafening crowd, someone called out for a surprising request. “Héctor and Imelda should perform together!” The whole room seemed to agree and a few hoisted a gleaming Imelda on to the bar top while Héctor hopped upon a near by chair and began to play an upbeat tune. 

What a sight it was. It was like they had always performed together. Héctor kept to Imelda’s every note and the party could not get enough of them. Imelda turned and twirled her dress in circles stomping along her stage. Soon they had the entire cantina singing along with them. 

But the performance was cut short when Sergio came around the corner to see this tipsy girl nearly falling off the bar top of all places! 

“Imelda! What are you doing?! Get down from there!” 

Imelda never missed a beat and on the ending note leaped into Héctor’s arms. The force of the fall sent the couple spinning around and Héctor sealed the twirl with a kiss and a loud applause and whistles could be heard from around the room. 

Toward the back of the cantina, sat Ernesto, taking in what he just saw of his friend. Him and Héctor had their performance earlier, but he didn’t get near the reaction Imelda did. What was it that just drew people to her? Drew Héctor to her so… 

Jorge had kept an eye on Ernesto during Héctor and Imelda’s act and he could see the wheels beginning to turn. 

He came behind Ernesto and firmly rubbed at his shoulders, “Still standing by that statement earlier, amigo?” Ernesto narrowed in at the two of them, Imelda refilling their glasses, and Héctor wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Jorge shook his head and gave a comforting pat before walking over and, not so elegantly, making his way to stand on the bar. 

Ernesto gripped tightly at his glass, the heat from his hand warming up his tequila. But, not too far from him, Sergio shielded the same look of concern. 

 

_Clink, clink, clink_

 

 _“_ I would like to make the toast for the evening!” Jorge took a cue from Imelda by standing on the bar raising his glass to the air, gathering the attention of the room. 

“I won’t ramble like last year, so-“ 

A few people clap and cheer at his remark and others laugh at his joke.

“Yea, yea, this will be quick. And it is very simple, even those of you who are completely drunk should get the message!” He paused making sure they were all listening, “Time is precious with our friends and families. Make this year count! Go out there and live a life you want to remember!” He slyly motioned his glass to Héctor. Hector caught on and when he looked at Imelda, he could feel his heart swell. This year would be one to remember. 

As Jorge jumped down from the table, accompanying the sound of glasses, came the sound of joy, hopefulness, and optimism as a new year was surely underway.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Who knew a grown man could turn into such a child at the sight of fireworks.” Imelda took notice of Ernesto mood change once the twins got the first round of fireworks lit.

“Oh leave him alone, he has always loved them. I still can’t believe Sergio let Oscar and Felipe help with the most dangerous activity of the night…and willingly!”

Imelda gave a concerned smile completely agreeing with Héctor. “All his idea!” 

The fireworks continued to burst and pop, colors filling the night sky above as they began to make their way out of the plaza. 

“I don’t think I could have asked for a better night, músico. You better tell Ernesto he has some _friendly_ competition! I think you and I had quite the performance.” The one time Imelda wished she could see Ernesto’s reaction. It would have been worth every glare and pout. 

Héctor, for one, was very grateful Imelda kept the comment to just their banter. “If I knew he would actually find humor in it, maybe I would tell him. But you are just asking for trouble!”

Héctor held on to her tightly as he reflected on the past few months. He never foresaw his night ending with Imelda walking by his side. 

Héctor chuckled to himself, but Imelda quickly glanced up to him. “What is so funny?” 

“Just thinking. You know, not too long ago, you would have argued with me you were perfectly capable of walking yourself home. How quickly things have changed. You allowing me do things for you is a nice change of pace. Even if it is the simplest of tasks.” 

“Oh, I am still capable, I just enjoy the company is all.” 

“My head is still spinning from tonight, don’t make it go any faster!” Imelda laughed and rested her head along his arm as she began to reflect, as well. 

How had it felt like a lifetime had happened in a matter of weeks? It was as if she had known him her entire life.  

“Speaking of time, you know some believe we are moving too fast. Do you-” 

Héctor tightened his grip around her pulling her closer to his side and leaned his head atop hers, “Just because it is fast doesn’t mean it is wrong.” 

Imelda smiled softly, reassured he felt the same as her. As fast as time was moving, she wished for a moment, it would hold still. 

They slowed their pace, taking all time would allow. Before both knew it, they were standing at a familiar spot. Right outside her front door. This time, no peeping brothers watching from a window. They stood in front of an empty house on an empty street. 

It was just the two of them. 

Héctor met her halfway for their goodnight kiss and the door gently closed as she walked inside. 

Héctor turned around and quietly kicked at the ground. His flustered hands gripping at his hair. He took a few frustrated footsteps forward and looked to the star covered sky.   
****

“What a start to the new year…” he huffed kicking at more gravel as he walked away. Imelda had given him every opening, “Is it so difficult to just tell a girl how much you love her?"

“What did you say?” 

Héctor froze in place. He was so caught up in his frustration he never actually heard the door open to reveal a just as flustered Imelda standing there. 

His face turned scarlet red and he quickly took ahold of his suspenders because what does one do in moments like this?

“What? I..huh..well-” 

Imelda wasted no time in walking to him, nearly tripping over herself, her eyes locked on his. 

“You said, you love me? You really do?” 

“Well..of course I do! How could I not fall in love with you, Imelda? You know I promised you would be the first to know when I found what I was looking for. It is you. You make it awfully hard to not fall for you more and more each day.” 

Imelda felt a burning in her chest, hearing the words come from Héctor’s mouth set her soul ablaze. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

All her reservations were gone and she tugged at his worn suspenders pulling herself up for their lips to passionately meet.

Suddenly she felt herself falling backwards, pulling him to follow her through the entry way. And Héctor, ever so swiftly, kicked the door closed behind both of them. 

Their kiss never broke as they stumbled around the dark house, her hip bumping the chair and his back hitting the wall. “My bedroom is upstairs.” Imelda said breathlessly as she pressed herself against his torso refusing to let go. 

“And people say we are moving too fast?” Héctor gasped between a kiss. “You said it yourself earlier, fast doesn’t mean wrong.” Imelda cupped his cheeks bringing his face into hers. 

“I am glad you think speed is a good thing.” 

“Maybe not once we are upstairs, si?” Imelda teased. 

He was almost completely red now. The heat baking off his cheekbones. 

“You really do make me loco! You know that? Twisting my words.” 

“You said it, not me!” 

She guided him backwards as gracefully as she could. Forgetting how clumsy he could be, he immediately bumped into a side table, knocking over a picture frame onto the floor.

“Sorry about that!”

“Ah, dios mio, we can clean it later!” 

Both laughing through their kisses, Imelda slips the suspenders off his shoulders and lets her shawl hit the floor. 

Then both pairs of shoes are left at the top of the stairway. Making their way down the hallway, Imelda reached behind her to twist the door handle. “This one right here.” As soon as the door opened, the two love struck teenagers fell into the quiet room. 

 

* * *

 

A trail of clothes made a path leading to an old rod iron bed with the moon shining down through a window.

Héctor was laying over Imelda, passion radiating off their bodies. Both coming to the realization of the commitment they were about to make to each other. Imelda reached up to wipe the bangs from his eyes, seeing the nervous sweat beading on his brow. 

She was nervous, too. 

She leaned forward to give him a comforting kiss and better positioned herself under him. 

Héctor looked into her eyes as the last of the fireworks reflected off them. Those deep brown eyes with the flicker of gold that caught ahold of his heart. 

“You sure this is what you want?” 

She paused as their whole relationship flashed in front of her. And she knew, in that moment, this was exactly _who_ she wanted. 

Imelda took his hand and placed it on her chest, “This heart, Héctor, it belongs to you.” 

* * *

 

 

“Héctor…Héctor, wake up!”

The morning sun was beaming through the window on to his face. He felt her soft hands shake his shoulder, and slowly he managed to open his eyes. 

Imelda sat beside him in a white cotton night dress, with her black curly hair flowing down her back. “Sleep well? 

“Very, mi amor.” 

“Ahhh, I guess that phrase is appropriate now, isn’t it?” Imelda smiled and quickly tossed his trousers at his face. “Quiet. Oscar and Felipe are downstairs.”

Héctor flew out of bed rushing around gathering his clothes keeping a close eye at the door. “How did my sock end up over there?!” 

Imelda laughed to herself watching him run round. “How am I suppose to leave without getting caught?” 

“Easy. Just go out the window and down the lattice. That’s what I always did. Just watch the fourth board getting down. It has a small crack. Oh, and watch the thorns from the roses!” 

Héctor was dressing as quickly as he undressed the night before. “How are you so calm?!”

“Still reveling in last night, I guess.” Héctor just smirked and gave her a quick kiss and he buttoned his shirt. 

He quickly tiptoed to the window. With half his body outside, he reached his hand to Imelda. She walked over and grasped it bringing it to her face. 

“Last night was…Imelda it-“

“I know, Héctor. Perfect. Now go before someone sees you!” 

He grinned, brought his other leg out on the ledge and he scurried down the lattice. 

Imelda sat by her window watching the man she loved run down the street with his suspenders flowing at his sides and one shoe on. Imelda fell back on her bed, so happy her heart could burst. 

Then two voices called to her from the bottom of the stairs, “Imelda, what happened to the table?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What a way to bring in the new year, am I right? 
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos. You all really know how to make my day. Each one is so appreciated. And, I love hearing what you think. 
> 
> Sneak Peek: Moving fast may be wonderful to the people in the race, but for those on the sidelines, not so much.


	11. Dreams Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving everything behind to pursue your passion can feel like a dream. But, alas, the thing with dreams is eventually you wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing about living in a small town that loves to gossip are the various stories that get passed around. Rumors laced with some truth. And the fun part about these stories is one may even learn something new about themselves. The unfortunate side, lifelong friends may think they each other and you’re left speechless.

Ernesto sat at the rickety old wooden table in a chair that if he leaned just a hair more to the right, the leg would surely splinter and he would find himself on the floor. Before him, fanned out so vibrantly, were several brightly colored pieces of paper. Small steps on the road inching him and Héctor closer to their dream. Each flyer and newspaper clipping displayed  oversized bold print advertising shows and auditions for potential musicians. They were organized by dates and which event piqued their interest the most. Some paid extremely well if they won. Others, not so much but any exposure, at this point, could only be beneficial. 

Héctor had been scurrying around all morning overstuffing a small brown satchel, all while making last minute changes to a new piece. The train left in an hour to their first out of town gig since they had come back to Santa Cecilia. And Ernesto could not have been happier. 

“Ernesto, we know which event we are going to. I don’t think you need to bring all those with us. Go put them back in the nightstand.”

Collecting these flyers had become his new obsessive hobby. That was one perk to working at the music shop. The musical foot traffic was incredible. Each person who walked in with a stack, Ernesto made sure to stuff one in his pocket. Héctor teased him each time the bundle grew and more papers were tacked to the wall wondering how they were to play them all.

Watching a frazzled Héctor run around packing and making a huge fuss about what music they would play brought back memories, taking Ernesto back to when they first decided to leave. 

For a long time, it was no secret Héctor was musically gifted and very creative. As much as they loved playing for their hometown, collecting whatever coins were tossed their way, their dreams were bigger. Their desire to play for a bigger audience became unbearable. They wanted to play for the world. 

One day, it finally reached a point where, through the combination of their dream being too compelling to avoid it anymore, and no longer letting fear hold them back, Héctor and Ernesto decided to pack the one tattered suitcase they had to their name and sneak on the back cabin of the next train leaving Santa Cecilia. 

They were two young boys making decisions based on a love of music, a love of this craft, but also seeing that to do something they love, to pursue this thing, they would have to be willing to make sacrifices to get what they wanted. 

“We have to give up the crowd of friends for the future, of what could be, with not a lot of guarantees, Héctor. This could just as easily become a failure as it could be a lifestyle. We are doing the right thing, aren’t we?”

As they ducked down below the bay window of the caboose, holding on to the railing as their feet dangled above the tracks speeding below them, they said goodbye to their hometown. Héctor gripped tightly to his songbook and guitar. His two most prized possessions. “It’s worth the try. It’s worth the fight, the struggle, the challenge. And to think it all starts with a song, a simple song.” 

What a struggle it had been. Playing crummy show after crummy show, hoping the right person they needed would be there to hear them; sign them to a deal. They would wait in line for hours just to sign up for a competition. And while they starved and fingers growing callused, Héctor never let his enthusiasm fade. He was willing to stay up all hours of the night to perfect one song. To get that one chord right. He was ready to hop on the next train without question. Nothing holding him back. 

 

Then _she_ came along.

 

Imelda was suppose to have a heart of stone, walls built so tall, not even the noblest of men could get through. And here is Héctor, using his charisma to put windows in the cracks so the sun could shine through.

Since the beautiful dancer had entranced his best friend, their travels had become limited to local venues and day trips. They played weddings and parties and, of course, the ole reliable dance hall. Even though Ernesto was beginning to detest playing for the same crowd over and over, he still held out hope the right person would be there and offer them something, anything. 

The more he saw them together, the more Jorge’s comments about love reverberated through his ears over and over. It didn’t take long before he started to believe that this woman really had won his heart over. Maybe, just maybe, Héctor was giving up on their dream. 

Just as he began to feel his mind creep into doubt, Héctor surprised him by putting that dangerous combination of guilt and doubt to rest. 

Héctor had two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila set out on the table with a piece of paper placed between the glasses. It was a contract for one of the biggest music halls in Mexico City. They would be gone a week and they were the opening act.

Ernesto couldn’t believe his eyes looking over the contract, and breathed a sigh of relief.

“You had me worried there for a second, amigo!” 

“Worried? Why?”

“You give me good reason. I thought you-“

Héctor knew exactly where Ernesto was coming from. How could he blame him? He had been putting of leaving town for a while now. It was time. And why not do it with a great performance! 

“Patience is a virtue! You just have to wait for the right moment.”

Ernesto couldn’t help but drink to that. He had been patient long enough and this trip was well deserved. He took another shot for good measure.

He was right all along. How foolish he was to believe what everyone said. He knew Héctor better than anyone. He was relieved to know Héctor’s eyes weren’t as clouded as he thought and the two train tickets on the table confirmed it. 

Here they were. The journey starting up again.

Just as Ernesto finished putting away the flyers and grabbed the suitcase,  there was a hard knock at the door and a very excited gasp could be heard across the house. 

“What are you doing here? We were just about to leave for the station.” 

From a distance as he rounded the corner, Ernesto could see the arms of the petite woman wrapped tightly around Héctor’s scrawny frame. 

Imelda stood in messy work clothes and he could tell she had ran the whole way over. It was midday, and, if Ernesto remembered correctly, she should be working on her tailoring orders, not standing out of breath in the doorway. 

“I just thought I would walk you to the train station.” She peaked around her beau, “That includes you, too, Ernesto,” she said with a forced friendly smile. 

“How generous of you,” Ernesto grinned back. It was clear as long as they stuck around in Santa Cecilia, Imelda was going to be in the picture. He didn’t have to like it, but he could deal with it for the time being. If there was one thing the two could agree on, it was they could try to be civil to the other. For Héctor’s sake, at least. 

Héctor grabbed his satchel and swung his guitar to his back, “It is always nice to see progress being made!” he laughed as he walked passed Imelda, leaving her and Ernesto standing alone together.

Imelda and Ernesto cut their equally sharp eyes to the other with questioning looks.

“Progress?” She inquired.

“What progress?” He asked. Both trying to sound as innocent as possible. 

“You two are actually smiling at each other now! I call that a huge step in the right direction! Just last week, I do believe, neither of you could pass the salt across the table without a glare.” Héctor spun around quickly walking toward the front gate giddy he had just proved his point. 

Imelda and Ernesto looked at each other again and gave an uncomfortable laugh. “Ladies first,” he guested as he locked the door behind him. 

Ernesto was the first on the train. He had rushed up to the conductor, nearly knocking him down to hand him the ticket. He trotted down the narrow aisle trying to match his number to the proper seat. Realizing Héctor was not behind him, he placed the suitcase at his feet and looked out the window toward the platform. 

Héctor was holding onto her hands, lacing and unlacing their fingers dragging out their goodbyes. He reached to wipe away what only could have been a small tear from her cheek but she would claim it to be sweat from the heat. She would have really made a fuss if she knew Ernesto had noticed her vulnerability. 

The whistle blew and Héctor gave Imelda a quick goodbye kiss before letting his foot leave the platform. 

Héctor hurried down the aisle, accidentally knocking someone’s hat off with his guitar and almost hitting another in the face as he spun around to grab said hat off the floor. 

He finally made his way to the seat. He quickly leaned over Ernesto, almost pressing his face against the window, waving to the shadow of the woman he loved shrink in the dust as the train pulled away. 

“Héctor, this is ridcu-“

“I think I can still see-“

“Héctor, sit down! She isn’t going anywhere, I am sure she will be standing in the exact same place when we get back next week,” Ernesto playfully shoved Héctor back to a sitting position next to him. “Eyes forward!”

They sat quietly for a bit, listening to the train car rattle along the tracks. 

Ernesto brought out the contract to read over again. “I still can’t believe we are doing this! This really was worth the wait! You never let the right opportunity pass you by. Seizing the moment!”

Héctor let Ernesto’s words trail off into the stale air of the train as he brought out his songbook turning to the back page rubbing his thumb along the words scribbled at the top of the page. Dabbles he had been working on for a little while, but hadn’t quite nailed down yet. 

“Another song? Already? Is it for the show?” Ernesto interrupted his own monologue peaking over Héctor’s shoulder hoping to get a quick look.

Héctor turned the scribbled covered page away, “Work in progress.”

“Lo siento, friend! I look forward to the surprise!” He suddenly felt a rush of ease and relaxed more into the uncomfortable seat tugging his hat over his eyes. As sleepiness costumed him, he drifted off knowing things were just as they should be. 

Héctor waited a moment before peaking under the light grey stetson hat making sure Ernesto’s eyes are glued shut.

He propped up his feet on the seat in front of him and took out his pen. At the top of the secret page were the words _“Un Poco Loco”_ - _For Mi Amor, Imelda._

He laughed silently to himself rubbing his thumb along her name again. He looked past a snoring Ernesto, seeing the flat land blend together. Only seven more days until his foot would be the first off the train. 

 

 

* * *

 

“So what grand undesirable task has Sergio assigned you today?” Felipe and Oscar were stalking Imelda around the house all morning, questioning her about her plans for the day. Usually they were off in their own space, complaining about the amount of chores set before them, or working on school. She had too much on her mind to worry with it. But this? This did strike her as odd.

“Same as always, scrubbing that awful crust from behind the bar. I don’t understand how it gets dirty so fast…its like he doesn’t clean it..just waiting to  me with the job!” Imelda said walking around her room as she tied her hair back into a messy bun. “I have better things to do with my time instead of spending it there.”

Oscar and Felipe sat on her freshly made bed twiddling their thumbs eyeing the other knowing exactly what Imelda meant by the comment. 

Felipe smiled slyly, “You mean spending time with _him_.”

“Oh stop it!” Imelda tried to act as if she had the upper hand, but the twins knew she certainly did not. 

She knew why Sergio had upped her work. Ever since New Years, her focus had been…for lack of better words, elsewhere. 

“Well, don’t skip mass and he wouldn’t make you,” Oscar chimed in. “Or staying out too late.” 

Then Felipe spoke up. “Or slack on-“

She finished tucking in the last strand behind her ear before turning to face the twins, hands in the air ready to defend herself, “Alright! Alright! And someone shouldn’t tattle and I,” noticing their feet pressing into her quilt, she slightly tapped both of them on their knees, “shoes off the bed! I just made it! Now come on downstairs.” 

“I think we all know who is to blame here!” The twins chanted as the siblings made their way down the creaky wood steps. Imelda adjusted her shawl around her shoulders blushing because she could not hide it anymore. Yes, she did know who was really at fault for her negligence lately. But was it worth it? Completely. And her smile grew because she knew he was the reason she would be missing mass again tomorrow. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I am finished. Surely it couldn’t have gotten that bad in a week. Try to clean up some while I am gone? This place is a mess.” 

She shut the door tightly behind her and brought the end of the shawl over her hair. She swayed her hips and sang a familiar tune as she made her way past the gate. The twins watched out the window until Imelda was out of sight.

The two boys began to pace around the kitchen, trying to work themselves up to the scheme they had been planning for weeks now. Waiting for the right moment to implement it. 

“How long do you think we have?” Oscar said as he locked the back door.

“She said it wouldn’t take long.”

“Hopefully longer than she thinks.” 

This plan was a long time coming.

For the past several months, they slowly saw a change happening in Imelda. This was not their responsible, hardworking hermana who put idiotic boys in their place with one swing of a boot. Not only was Sergio putting her to work more at the cantina, but she had been slacking on her normal chores at home. Not that the two teens were _that_ upset about the free reign they had acquired, but things took a turn when she began to leave laundry unattended on the clothes line, food to spoil on the counter, or that one time she didn’t notice they decided not to bathe for a week.  

She seemed to be completely lost in a daydream. 

Imelda had always been one to be particular. Everything had a place. One day, to test their hypothesis, they rearranged the living room. Did she notice? Not one bit. She just causally hung her shawl on the hanger by the door humming a tune, first performed by a certain musician in town, and danced her way up to her room.

Yes, they knew exactly what this could be that had taken her over. There was only one explanation. Love.

But how long was this suppose to last? 

Héctor was a musician, and a great one at that. And Ernesto had made it very clear he had no intention of sticking around. 

So what are little brothers to do? 

They get answers. 

Felipe began making a way to the door with Oscar right behind him. “She can’t be mad, right? We are only looking out for her.” 

“She would do the same for us. Got your questions ready?” Marching toward the door like soldiers heading off to war, the brothers were ready to find Héctor. 

As Felipe reached to turn the door handle, a musical infused knock was heard from the other side. 

Startled, and completely taken aback as to who it could be, Felipe hesitantly opened the door.

“Héctor?” Both said in unison shocked to see exactly who they were going to find conveniently standing at their doorstep. 

“Hola, muchachos! Ehh, surprised to see me?” Héctor sported his signature toothy grin and welcomed himself in. 

They were surprised given the fact they were heading out the door to find him and interrogate him about his intentions with Imelda. God knew Imelda must have been working fast to be finished at the cantina and sent Héctor on his way. 

Both boys took a note from Imelda’s book, standing tall and proud with their arms crossed facing Héctor straight on. 

“Come in, we-“ 

“Felipe, he is already in,” Oscar whispered to his brother. 

“Right…” He quickly gained back his tough exterior. “We were actually just going to look for you.” 

Oscar slowly closed the door behind them. “Imelda isn’t here, ya know.” 

“Perfecto! I was just-” 

Suddenly he felt a sharp tug at his shirt and a set of two firm hands pressing on his shoulders. They may have been going on fifteen, but they matched his height two fold. 

“Take a seat here, _Rivera_. We have some questions we would like answered.” Both shoving him in a chair at the kitchen table as they took the two seats directly across from him. 

There he sat eye to eye with the twins. They were usually playful and mischievous, but now they were stern and looked twice their age. And Héctor felt his pulse beating in his temples. 

This must be a new game of theirs. And he decided it was best to play along. 

“Uh, sure, anything you want.” 

They were on a roll today. First Imelda and now Héctor. 

Knowing that they had the control and attention they demanded. Felipe let Oscar have the floor as he stood guard.

“It is simple really. What are your intentions?”

“Intentions?”

“Si, with Imelda?”

Héctor knew where this was going and he felt his heart rate slow just a tad. But before he could say anything, Oscar stood from his seat letting the chair fall backwards and both boys were circling him like hawks. Eyes narrowing in on him. And for the first time, the twins actually favored Imelda. 

“You know where she is, don’t you?”

“No, but..Does she know about this?“

“Sergio’s…again. Scrubbing the floors…again.” 

“Because of you.” 

Oscar and Felipe began to bounce criticisms so fast, Héctor, could barely get a word in.  

“She skipped mass again.”

“Because of you.” 

“Now, listen there’s a reasonable expla-“

“She is distracted.” 

“Not focused, irresponsible. She didn’t even tell us we stink!”

“Because of you.” 

“Stink? What?”

Héctor let the twins ramble a bit more before he saw his window to jump  in. All was fun and games until the accusations never let up. Each jab was worse than the one before, and he was still trying to figure out the stench comment. 

“Enough already! I think you have made plenty of points!”

“You promised to hear us out.” 

Héctor had stood, ready to barge to the door. It was one thing if Imelda was late a few times, she was free to make her own choices but putting all the blame on him? He had about had enough. 

“Fine, what else have I done?”

The twins had him exactly where they wanted him. They both took their respective seats at the table. 

"She is also the happiest we have ever seen her.” 

“Because of you, Héctor.” 

He slowly took his seat back at the kitchen chair. Relieved they had finally acknowledged a positive attribute, but truly beginning to realize the seriousness of the brothers interrogation. And the innocence of it. It was just the three of them. They had every right to as whatever they wanted. 

“Look, Héctor…we like you,” Oscar began. 

“A lot. You are like a brother to us.” Felipe gave a somber look, rubbing his hands together. “And it is clear Imelda does too. But, we know music is very important to you. But, where does she stand with you?”

“We don’t want her to get her heart broken.” 

Héctor saw, not the look of the usual troublemakers, but the look of family simply watching out for the other. 

“And we have never seen her get into more trouble over a boy. It is usually because she didn’t like them, not the other way around.” The twins let out a chuckle thinking of Imelda’s past possible suitors.

“So, again, Héctor, where is this going?”

Héctor sat back. This was not how he saw his day going. 

Shows came and went. There were successful shows, and there were some useless shows. Performances that paid, and others who thought their money should go elsewhere. 

But, at the end of the day, no matter how his performance went, no matter how much Ernesto wanted to practice, Héctor was happy to be settled in her arms. 

He was happy to sneak out her window in the early hours of the morning. 

It was especially exerting one morning, after a passionate filled night that left his legs nearly numb and his head spinning, he forgot about the broken board on the lattice. He had taken a fall so hard, he thought he cracked a rib.  

On the way over to their home, he had his speech prepared, repeating it over in head. He was hoping to just catch the boys home alone. He knew Sergio had been keeping Imelda lately for breaking curfew. Who knows what he would do if he found out that curfew wasn’t the only thing they were breaking. 

This shouldn’t be so hard. He was simply needing to talk to Oscar and Felipe. How intimidating could two teenage boys be?

He couldn’t have been more wrong.  

“Well, fellas, you have made many excellent points to which I applaud you! And to be honest with you,” He took a deep breath and imagined her and that smile of hers, “As much as I love music, I don’t think I could stop falling in love with Imelda.”  

The twins just let Héctor talk, clinging to every word he had to say. He could have gone on for hours if they had let him. They all sat around the table like family, exchanging stories of their younger childhood years. And one mention that stood out more to Hector than all the rest, how their mama and papa would have loved him. 

“Which is funny how fate worked out today! I actually came to ask-“ 

The conversation was interrupted by the door swinging open, the hinges almost giving out. In came Imelda covered in grim and dust, fingers nearly bleeding from scrubbing the filth off the cantina floor. 

“That is it! I never want to step foot in that place again! Sergio will just have to find someone else to-“

She looked over to see Héctor, Oscar and Felipe smiling at her from the kitchen table. All sitting there will suspicious looks on their faces. The three of them together could not have been good. 

“What _is_ going on?” She questioned as her hands made their way to her hips. 

Héctor jumped up ignoring how filthy she was and gave her a kiss on the cheek to ease her tension, “Just couldn’t wait to see you, mi amor. And I wanted to get an early start to the dance hall. You know we have two new bands playing. Jorge wanted me to show them the ropes. Still want to come?”  

“And taking the chances of missing mass again and risk another punishment from Sergio?” She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Give me 20 minutes to freshen up.” 

The three young men stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting to hear the click of her bedroom door. 

Felipe and Oscar smugly look at the other and began to get ingredients out to start dinner. They knew Imelda and Héctor would be out most of the night and they would be sure to keep their secret safe from Sergio for now. 

“So, you two satisfied? Have all he answers you need?”

“Si, you pass the test Héctor Rivera!” Oscar gave him a pat on the back as they walked by. 

“That is good to know.” He looked back to the stairwell, knocking his knuckles against the banister. “Now, I have a very important question for the two of you.”  

 

* * *

 

The dance hall was just as lively as ever. Even if Ernesto’s likeness was growing dull, everyone else enjoyed each minute. Lights brightly shining above the crowd, and the sea of color making waves all around. Héctor and Ernesto were requested to go on a few times that night, playing their hit _The World Es Mi Familia_ and a special request of _La Llorona_.

Each song, Héctor watched her dance. She never faltered and it never failed that all eyes were drawn to her, all clapping to the rhythm of her feet. 

Héctor and Ernesto stayed on the stage, helping switch out instruments and prepping the audience for each act. 

Jorge stood with his roster, checking off the newest band asking them if they had decided on a song. Ernesto set the drums up, making small talk with the guitarist. 

“Yes, that was an original song! Written by that guy right there!” Ernesto pointed to Héctor who was checking to make sure the second guitar was tuned. 

“We are taking this act on the road. Songs like this should be heard by the world, you know!” 

“You sure about that? May want to double check with your partner.” The band member took a quick swipe at his guitar strings. “He has been staring at the girl all night.” 

Ernesto paid him no attention and finished setting the last drum up. Same story, different mouth.

“Thanks for tuning this, I, uh, still getting the hang of it.” The newest and probably youngest musician to grace the stage said embarrassed. 

“De nada, little amigo! You have to learn somewhere! It takes time.” Héctor patted the boy on the head and began to walk toward Ernesto who had grabbed them both a well earned drink. 

“So Señor, who is the lady? Someone special?” 

Héctor turned and looked at Imelda who had gracefully twirled disappearing into the crowd.

“Indeed,” He said not shying away from the joy on his face, “She is the girl I am going to marry.” 

As the words pierced Ernesto’s ears, his freshly made drink suddenly spewed from his mouth showering the unsuspecting band members in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think you know a guy...I am sure that is what Ernesto is thinking right about now! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and your patience with this chapter! And the comments, seriously, you guys are the best readers! I love to hear what you all think. So glad you are enjoying this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak Peek: Héctor and that creative musical soul of his, a proposal to the love of his life shouldn’t be so hard…could it?


	12. If It Is Meant To Be, Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and timing

The dance hall was not the place to argue or make a scene. It was not the time to draw unwanted attention to himself or steal the spotlight from his fellow musicians who had patiently waited for their moment to take the stage. Ernesto at least spared that much as he bid everyone an early farewell and quick apologies before storming across the dance floor. He was not one to turn down a hopeful lady but, in this moment, he pushed past each young women who tried to steal a brisk dance or tempt him with a lusty look. 

 

 

The building was just out of sight before he heard the heavy, yet clumsy, footsteps of his lovestruck amigo tripping over his own legs to catch up. 

“Ernesto, wait up! Care to explain what is going on? You can’t just leave like that! We have a job to do, remember?” 

He never looked back to acknowledge the plea, but kept an even sharper focus forward toward the wide pillar entrance to town. Just as he thought he was making some headway, the brilliant light shining from the moon and stars above cast a glimpse of a lanky shadow speeding faster behind him. 

“Is this about what I said back there? To that kid? About marrying Imelda?” Héctor was getting close to out of breath but determined to get an answer. Ernesto usually had no problem voicing his ever so colorful thoughts about Imelda. Now, it was like he was coaxing a wall to speak. 

“Are you even listening to me?” 

Silent but he was listening. He heard every word spilling from Héctor’s mouth. Marriage. Of all the idiotic antics Héctor could do, this one was a real kicker. What was he thinking? This wasn’t part of any plan they had discussed. And Héctor had surely lost his mind if he thought he, Ernesto de la Cruz would play the part of a third wheel. 

Given Ernesto’s poor attitude, Héctor was thankful for the quiet deserted streets on this joyous turned tense night. As they made their way through the empty plaza with just the sound of the large water droplets from the spout of the fountain hitting the pool below, Héctor finally managed to bring Ernesto to a halt. Like David stepping in front of Goliath, he would not allow him one more step, forcing him to pay attention. 

“Ernesto! Por favor!” 

“What do you want me to say, Héctor?” Ernesto pushed past him throwing his hands in the air. He had the force of a giant boulder rolling down a steep bank with his sole focus on getting home.

“Anything at this point would be nice.”

“I can’t believe you would just toss our dream to the side for this…this woman? A woman you have barely known, what?” He fidgeted with his fingers out of frustration, trying to count the months Héctor had even known her. The fact that he could reference one hand proved his point that Héctor was being foolish. “Not even close to a year? What is it, five, six months?”

Héctor stood staring at the sweat bleeding through Ernesto’s shirt thinking to himself just how much had happened since they returned to Santa Cecilia. The way he felt, he had been with Imelda a lifetime. Had it really been such a short time?

“Ehhh give or take. But, hey, Ernesto! We have to talk about this!” Ernesto’s pace quickened as he approached the hacienda.  

He barged though the front door tossing his hat to the rusted hook beside the door and made his way to the bedroom slamming the door so hard Héctor was sure he had added to the cracks in the wall. 

Héctor paced the living room, trying to give Ernesto time to cool off. He was still baffled how his slip of the tongue could have turned the night into something so sour. Never in a million years would he have thought that announcing a desire to marry a woman he hadn’t proposed to yet would send his best friend into such a spiral. 

“Erne-“ Héctor came face to face with a locked door. “Ernesto!” 

He turned to walk back toward the kitchen at a complete loss. Héctor slammed his hands down on the kitchen table, making sure the man behind the door could hear his equal frustration. “What did you think was going to happen, huh? What happened to seize your moment, never let a good thing pass me by?” 

The bedroom door swung open, revealing Ernesto with a fresh shirt and suspenders hanging by his side. Héctor could see in his face that the shock was beginning to wear off but the annoyance of the situation was still there. 

“So tell me, Ernesto, what was suppose to happen? Were we just going up and leave?” 

“That is _exactly_ what was suppose to happen! Héctor, you knew we were never going to stay! The first major deal we are signed to we are out of here!” 

“And Imelda? Me? Forget about her, just like that?” Héctor snapped his fingers so close to Ernesto’s face, he could almost feel the heat steaming off his cheeks.  

“A broken heart makes for a great song,” he said coldly as he walked past Héctor, his shoulder slightly knocking him to the side.

The jab was all it took before Héctor could feel the animosity building in his bones.

“Wait wait wait, wasn’t this your idea in the first place? You said go after what inspired me. I only did what you told me to do!”

“There is a big difference between inspiration and distraction, amigo. This, this was not suppose to get as far as it has, Héctor. Mar…marriage?” Ernesto let out a small laugh at the thought of the word, frankly he was tired of hearing it. “Héctor! She was suppose to be a stepping stone…get you out of the writing slump you fell into, get us out of this place! A place we left. We agreed coming back to Santa Cecilia would be temporary. Didn’t I warn you about teasing yourself.” Ernesto paced around the kitchen rubbing his head but catching himself before he rubbed his head bald. “There are plenty of women out there. You are only eighteen, give yourself some time.”

Héctor pulled the chair out from under the table, gesturing for Ernesto to sit down. He took a seat directly across raising his hands as to surrender allowing Ernesto to argue his points. 

“I know this seems fast, but-“

“Exactly! At this rate, you will be telling me a baby will be coming into the picture.”

“Well, now that you mention it,” Héctor chuckled, failing to lighten the tension in the room. He quickly recognized the look that swept across Ernesto’s already agitated face. It was the same look Señor Tomas gave him when he claimed to have chest pains. 

“I kid I kid!”

Ernesto’s expression tightened to a very present fury, his eyes filling with daggers.

“Sorry, poor choice of words..and timing. Please, come sit down.” 

“Héctor, does it look like I am in the mood for your jokes?” 

Ernesto leaned against the counter arms crossed tightly on his chest, grappling with the current state of the situation.

“Look, I do not want to fight about this,” Héctor’s tone was solemn and calm as he tried to take control of the conversation, “I know you are worried I am throwing this dream away, but marrying Imelda won’t change anything. Trust me.”

Ernesto shook his head wishing he could agree. He wanted to stand there and be content with all that was happening. But, deep down, he knew it to not be true. 

His anger finally relinquished and he took the seat across from Héctor.

"You say that, but this changes everything. You know what comes with marriage? Commitment to her. Putting her above it all. And, eventually children do come along. Expected or not. Soon dreams become abandoned.” 

“Where does it say I had to choose one or the other? Why can’t I be the man to have it all?” 

“Can one really have it all?”

“I can come close.” 

Ernesto tapped his fingers along the table top, stopping every few seconds to mess with the frayed edges of the table runner. 

“You sure this is what you want, Héctor? For as long as I have known you, which is a lifetime, you have never mentioned settling down or marriage or anything of the sort. So you understand my actions. Even if they were…uncalled for.” 

A hint of a smile creeped to Héctor’s face. He knew that last part hurt to admit. This was his brother, his only family. It was such a sweet relief to see an inkling of faith in Ernesto’s mood. 

“Yes, hermano, I have fallen very hard for her. You have to admit, you don’t know much about love, Ernesto.” 

“And since when do you?”

“I know this, if I do not ask her, I will regret it the rest of my life.”

Ernesto rubbed his hands through his hair then hard over his tired achy eyes. Letting the reality of the situation sink in fully. 

“You are my family, my brother, my best friend. I am asking for your blessing, Ernesto.” 

He let out a long sigh, caught Héctor in the eye and stood promptly. “My sincerest apologies, amigo. I have not been fair to you.” Ernesto took ahold of Héctor’s hand and gave it a solid strong shake. “You have my blessing. Let’s end this night with a toast!” 

Héctor was so giddy he nearly tripped over the chair rushing over to the cabinet only to find two different sized glasses. Ernesto grabbed the only bottle of liquor in the house. It had just enough for two gulps. 

Before Héctor could knock glasses with Ernesto, he had to make one condition quite clear. “As long as you promise me this, whatever this is, if you call it love, it will not get in the way of what we started.” 

“Have I ever let you down?”

“Then to friendship.”

“To the future.”

“Salude!”

 

* * *

 

Now came the hard part. Nailing down a proposal suitable for the love of his life. How would he ask her? When would he ask her? He wracked his brain writing down every idea he could think of. Even Ernesto was willing to put his two cents in. Though his schemes seemed more on the elaborate side, they weren’t too bad for someone who hadn’t thought about marriage before. But, everything seemed to be like a performance to him. Asking her in front of a huge crowd, making a scene, drawing all sorts of attention to them. As wonderful as it sounded on paper and through conversation, it didn’t fit. It didn’t feel right.

When Héctor decided to bypass Ernesto’s ideas, the next lucky souls to recruit to brainstorm were Oscar and Felipe. They knew their sister better than anyone. Or so he thought. Two young teenagers did not have their minds on proposals or engagements either. Their minds were absorbed in pranks and getting into mischief. Their agenda consisted of what trouble they could get into next or what chores could they sneak by Imelda. 

Héctor gave it maybe two minutes, three minutes at tops before he realized it was a mistake. The twins loved their sister but having Héctor come to her like a knight in shining armor like a story from a book proved more theatrical than Ernesto’s scheme.

Their suggestions provided more entertainment and a good laugh than actually trying to pursue. But, it was worth a shot to ask their opinion. 

It wasn’t long before he found himself sitting by himself with his thoughts as he sat at the fountain. Where he had his first encounter with Imelda. Though it had been several months, his cheek remembered it like it was just yesterday. He chuckled to himself thinking of how far they had come in such a short amount of time. People could say what they wanted. He had fallen hard and fallen fast. And he couldn’t let another day go by without letting her know just that. 

But, that was the other problem. Time. Just as the thought entered his mind, he watched as Imelda walked out of Señor Tomas’s shop with, yet another, satchel of linens to work on. If it wasn’t Sergio keeping her busy, it was him. Since she patched up his prized mariachi suit, he had existed her help with every piece of clothing he owned. Catching her when she was not working her fingers to the bone was becoming more and more scarce. He couldn’t wait for the day he would take most of that burden, if not all of it, away from her. 

But, in order for that to happen, he had a very important question to ask. 

He looked down at the scraps of loose paper scattered before him. Per the usual, when an idea came to his mind, he would quickly jot it down. Then erase. Write, scratch through, write erase. Just like he did when trying to compose a song. He read the smudged words over and over trying to decide what she would want him to say, or what way she would never expect. 

_Héctor you are thinking too much into this…just let it come to you._

“I could line her courtyard with flowers leading her to him.” _Too simple. Plus how would you get the flowers there?_

“I could call to her from her window and serenade her with a song." _Too predicable_. 

“I could randomly get down on one knee and spontaneously ask.” _Been done before._

“I could go with proposing at the dance hall.” _No, because it is Ernesto’s idea._

Héctor came to one conclusion. Writing songs was easier than trying to propose to Imelda. 

_It had to be the perfect time. A place special._ _The perfect time. Time._

_That’s it!_

 

* * *

 

_Maybe if I work outside, under the shade. The fresh air should do the trick._

This was the seventh suit she had tailored for Señor Tomas that week. Héctor and Ernesto had tried to warn her. No one in town really liked taking on his alterations  because of his unrealistic demands and deadlines, but this was Imelda. She thrived at the challenge and she had to admit, what he was paying her, she would be a fool to turn away. 

But if she could not wake herself up enough to focus, a botched suit would draw a quick end to a well deserved pay. 

“Ouch!” A drop of blood dripped from her finger on to her apron. Imelda could care less about the prick on her finger as long as she did not stain the prized suit in front of her. 

“How many does that make? I think the needle is going through your fingers more than the fabric today.” Héctor had joined her in the courtyard, providing her entertainment as she finished her insane workload for the afternoon. 

“Why don’t you stick to what you know and I will stick to what I know. Ow!” She brought the injured finger up to her mouth as she turn a frustrated spin in her seat. 

_Come on, Imelda. What is the matter with you…_

Héctor sat his guitar against the nearby tree as he walked over to try to help ease his ever so overworked love. He could see the puffy dark circles under her eyes that she refused to acknowledge were even there. He also couldn’t help but notice her eyelids getting heavier and slower with each blink.

He reached for her hand and kissed each needle prick. “I know you know what I am going to say,” 

“I am fine, mi amor, just need to finish these last few stitches.” 

Thinking on it, Imelda wished she had an excuse. Something to blame her exhaustion on. She had gotten plenty of sleep the night before and the night before that. In fact, she had made it to bed early every night for the past couple weeks. Yet, she could barely bring herself to walk down the stairs when morning came. This was not the first she had taken on an abundance of  orders. She had been busier than this before. She had gone on much less sleep in the past. 

She was just fine. 

Héctor playfully rolled his eyes and began to massage her shoulders. He circled his thumbs deep into her tense muscles forcing them to soften. He knew was succeeding when he saw her whole upper body grow limp soothing her into a tranquil state. “You simply need a break. Nothing wrong with taking a small break,” he whispered as he gently kissed low on her neck. 

Imelda fought the heaviness in her eyes and also the pleasure Héctor was taking in proving her wrong. His callused hands on her shoulders and his lips slowly caressing her neck, it all sent chills down her spine. She began to lose all concentration on the task in front of her. 

“Stop Héctor, this order will not finish itself. Señor Tomas wants this done by-” 

“I am sure it can wait. Tired hands and tired eyes make for sloppy work. And is that what you want to be known for?”

Imelda may have been tired, but it didn’t stop the torch forming in her eyes. “If he thought of my work in that manner I wouldn’t be doing this now would I?”

“We tried to tell you! I can’t wait for the day I don’t have to work under him anymore.” Héctor walked around in front of her. He could see the dark circles making their present more apparent as she strained to thread the needle again. 

“You and Ernesto make him sound so terrible. He really is a kind man. You just have to understand his is all.”

“You don’t have to work for him each day.”

“What do you call this then?” Imelda laughed as she gestured to a large stack of pressed linens  on the table inside. “Ouch!” 

“That is it.” Héctor took the suit from her grip and placed it with the other clothes, not even bothering to fold it. He marched with playful determination back toward Imelda who had perked up a bit from the sudden gesture.  

“I told you I am fine” she managed to say through a yawn she could not hide with all her might. 

“Fifteen minutes. Just come inside and relax.” 

Imelda crossed her arms and legs and sternly shook her head. “I am not going anywhere, but you can, kindly, bring that suit back to me before it wrinkles!” 

He paused in front of her before giving a devious grin. 

Then next thing she knew she was hoisted over Héctor’s shoulders and she was staring down at the ground. If only she had the strength to fight back. Damnit. 

“Héctor! Put me down, I am more than capable of walking!” 

Héctor ignored her fussing. She could throw a fit all she wanted, but he was determined to draw her attention elsewhere for a little while. 

He placed her gently on the couch making sure her skirts were not out of place, and quickly snuggled down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders assuring she wasn’t able to get away. 

He was shocked by how fast she relaxed into his side. He knew it had to been the lack of support from the old couch cushion but he would gladly take the credit that it was out of affection. 

“See, isn’t this much better?” 

“No…” 

Imelda hated when Héctor was right. But, she had to admit, staying by his side sounded amazing. 

“Fine, I admit I have been working a lot lately. But, it will be worth it in the long run. Trust me.” 

“Well, in the meantime, how about we just sit here and enjoy the other’s company. Si?” 

Imelda’s eyes were already tightly shut and her conversation slurred. It wasn’t until he heard the tiniest snore did he know she was done for the night. Just as he planned. 

“Yes, you are sure in the mood for dancing tonight? Aren’t you?” He maneuvered his way from under her head and ever so slightly scooped her up, carrying her up to her bedroom. As soon as he put her down on the bed, she unconsciously positioned herself on her side. Héctor tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

“When the sky is red, mi amor. Until then, rest well.” He pressed his forehead against hers, resting there for a brief moment before tip toeing out of the quiet room. 

 

* * *

 

Imelda woke to the warm sun beaming through her window. She rustled with the blanket and had that feeling through her body that she had stayed in the same position all night. She was still dressed in yesterday’s clothes, and her hair pinned back in the same braided bun with just a few hairs disheveled. 

“How did I even get up here?” She stretched her achy muscles and looked in the mirror to fix herself up a bit. Thankfully the nights rest took care of those pesky circles under her eyes that kept getting her into trouble. 

_Héctor…_

She last remembered him making a fuss over her needing to get some sleep. Well, it was a new day and she had slept so he would be satisfied. Maybe this would appease him for at least a day, or until she started on orders again. 

Speaking of orders, she was late! Señor Tomas’s suit had to be delivered that morning and time was ticking. She still had plenty that needed to be done. 

She rushed downstairs to find the suit, along with the rest of his order, impeccably tailored and pressed with the order form neatly sitting on top. 

She carefully examined each piece and sure enough, the work order was complete, all that was left was delivery. 

Imelda stood puzzled. “How did this? What? Hect-“ Suddenly, her ears were graced by the strumming of a guitar from outside in the courtyard. She looked out the window to see the deep red sky shining over the mountain range and Héctor sitting on the small bench playing his guitar. 

She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders joining him outside. 

“Well, good morning! Someone looks like they are feeling much better today.” Imelda could see the steam coming off the small up as Héctor raised it up for her. 

“Buenos dias, did you? Um?”

“Don’t you remember? You told me to stick to what I was good at.” 

Imelda laughed as she took a seat next to him taking a sip of the piping hot coffee. “Si, I did. But. who-” 

“While you caught up on some much needed rest, Oscar and Felipe took care of it. Everything is stitched, folded, pressed, whatever you want to call it. Not a wrinkle in sight. And I will deliver it when I go into work. See, all taken care of.” 

Imelda was speechless. She had only been teaching the twins for a short time. Their work was wonderful. Taking in the fact she could be a little lazy that morning, she sat listening as Héctor continued to play the soft tune as they watched the sunrise. It had been a while since she had just sat and enjoyed this time of day. So she wanted to take it in for all it was worth. 

Then it dawned on her as she cooled her next sip.  

“Héctor, what are you doing here this early? I thought you didn’t like this time of day?” She playfully nudged him with her hip remembering how, at one time, he could barely keep his eyes open to write down a song lyric. 

“Si, but you have convinced me it is pretty spectacular. Like witnessing a new beginning.” He nudged her right back. 

“Well, aren’t you poetic, my musico.” Imelda couldn’t help but notice the folded paper sticking out of shirt pocket. Given where her memory was bouncing to, she couldn’t help but pry. 

“Feeling inspired lately?” 

“You could say that.” Héctor had picked up the tempo as the sun was making her presence more over the mountain. 

Imelda looked around the courtyard and up to the sky then back to Héctor. She couldn’t help but let a small laugh slip. 

“What is it?” 

“Just this.”

“Explain, por favor?” 

Imelda closed her eyes letting her memory dance across her mind allowing it to go back to one fateful morning. 

“You being here at sunrise, playing a guitar…don’t think I didn’t notice the crumpled paper in your pocket. Seem at all familiar?” 

Thankfully, Héctor could hide his racing pulse, but not the loving smile on his face. 

“I do.” 

“I don’t suppose you need my help with something. In playing with that familiarity, I do believe our deal making days are over.”

“And you almost drove me completely loco!”

“Maybe a little. But, at least, I didn’t lie!” Héctor’s face held tightly to a dark red blush as the blood raced to his cheeks. 

“That I did, and see the mess it has gotten us into!” 

Imelda leaned into his side, just as she did before, “Si, what a beautiful mess you are, Héctor.” 

They both sat with their hands intertwined for a moment taking full advantage of a delayed work day. This was the moment. The perfect time. 

“Imelda?”

“Hmmm?” 

“There is something I want you to see.” He reached for the paper. She could see the scribbled words bleeding though the back, but couldn’t quite make out what was written.  

“Ah, I knew it. Needing my approval, si?” 

“You could say that. But, this time, an immediate answer would be nice.” 

Imelda stood taking the folded page with her. “Héctor, I know you are a confident writer. I have loved every song you have ever written…..except that Juanita piece.” 

“What do you mean? Everyone loves that song! It was a hit!” 

“Si, in every bar within a 50 mile radius of Santa Cecilia!” 

Imelda opened the paper to see that it was not song lyrics. Not music notes. Not poems. It was a list.

As her eyes raced across each line, they grew bigger and her heart pounded harder. 

“Héctor…wha..what is this?” Her hand began to tremble realizing it was a list of ways to propose to her. 

Héctor sat on the bench looking out to the rising sun, smiling. “Those are the most meaningful words I have ever written. More important that a whole book of songs.” He looked her way seeing the tears in her eyes. “Love and time are funny things. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.” His legs felt numb as he stood making his way to grab her hand, singling out her ring finger. “That is what I am asking you, Imelda.” 

She looked back down at tear stained paper. Her eyes going to the last two words. 

“Señora Rivera.” 

Imelda felt her knees wanting to buckle and her limbs float. Then Héctor said the words that melted her completely. 

“So what do you say, Imelda? Will you marry me?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying spending time with the family and friends for the holidays. Hence why this chapter is so late! Apologies, friends. 
> 
> Good news, the next chapter is almost finished! You will not have to wait long for an update. As always, I appreciate each of you for reading and leaving comments and, of course, kudos! Thank you all so much for giving my story the love and wonderful feedback it has received. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak Peek: Ernesto and Héctor are on the same page with this whole marriage thing. But, he has some conditions for Imelda. 
> 
> Everyone knows she is a hard worker, but, sometimes, Imelda tends to over do it. Lately, she isn’t feeling quite like herself. Pre-wedding jitters? Working too much? Something else brewing?


	13. Oil and Water

It is where they all met. Every Thursday, a small group of friends sent to the marketplace for their mamas and when a few moments could be spared they would retreat to the tiny sanctuary. It was a quiet spot, a small shaded space just off the busy streets of the plaza. Just far enough to dwell in some peace and quiet, but still close enough to not miss a single beat of the heart that was Santa Cecilia.

A place where they could still act as children. To play dolls while their mamas scoured the marketplace for the best produce and bargains to get through the week. To fix the tangled mess of a braid upon their heads. To find assurance that having to set the table was the most daunting of tasks placed on a child. Or to engage in childish conversation. 

How could Gloriana’s mama make her wear such a hideous dress to mass when her crush would be sitting just a pew away?

Or

How Carmen’s mama left her in charge of her three younger sisters and she thought one had snuck out of the house?

Or 

When Maria sewed the sleeves of her abuelo’s favorite shirt together and the lecture she received for it. 

Those earlier days were the simple days. Full of laughter, encouragement, and innocent teasing. And, maybe a tiny bit of mischief. 

It wasn’t long before those meeting spot conversations and venting sessions became more complex accompanied by quickened maturity. 

Long gone were the discussions of sibling fights and ignored chores. Their circle began to fill with talks of boys. 

Who had caught their attention. 

Who had begun to court who. 

And which man their parents had dubbed as a suitable match for their daughter. 

It wasn’t long before the innocence filled young girls turned into blushing brides, then wives with motherhood not far behind. 

This was the path Imelda never saw for herself. The life with a demanding husband whose breath would constantly smell of whiskey, crying infants and being completely lost in a life she did not choose. Though some of her friends lucked out marrying the love of their life, she wasn’t going to take the risk, especially given her choice of available men in her small town.

While others gave motherly advise, what new recipe they tried or even to just complain about nightly feedings and sore nipples, Imelda brought some comic relief to the group. The women loved to hear the stories of how their strong willed, still single amiga, turned down another suitor trying to win her over. Their favorite was when she pressed her boot so hard against Mateo’s face, he fell off a table in the middle of the plaza with all his friends watching. A small part of each of them liked to think they lived vicariously through her.

But, of course, that all changed when Héctor Rivera danced his way into her life with his old wooden guitar strapped to his back. Tugging at her heartstrings like no one else could. 

The morning he proposed was one she would never forget. A moment so deeply engraved in her memory, nothing would be able to take it way. 

He posed in front of her with a hand in the air, breathing heavily declaring his love for her. Imelda had never felt so much joy at hearing such a simple phrase. Who knew such small words could hold such powerful meaning. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she watched him patiently wait for her answer. 

Of course, he didn’t have to wait long. Overtaken by jubilation and excitement, she leapt at him, flinging her arms around his neck peppering him with kisses from his mouth, to his nose then each cheek. He managed to catch her, but stumbled over a protruding root and they both fell backwards into a small vegetable garden. Both covered in dirt, Imelda began to laugh and although caught of guard, Héctor laughed right along with her, gently wiping away a joyful tear from her cheek. Imelda pressed her forehead against his and quietly gave her answer. 

“Yes.”  

Héctor returned the kisses scooping her up and then—

 

“Imelda? Imelda?”

 

 

 

She found herself quickly refocusing on the garment in front of her, shaking her head failing to play off that she was, indeed, caught up in a daydream..again… instead of listening to Carmen tell another story of a burnt pan of tamales. That _was_ what she was talking about, right?

“Oh, uh si? Sorry, I was just thinking. What were we talking about?” 

The ladies all sat in their respected spot under the shade as their children played with a ball near by. Some were catching up on stitch work, one was trying to sooth their teething toddler and another getting a stain out of their husband’s best jacket. And Imelda, tailoring her last order for the disgruntled music shop owner.  

The women chuckled and rolled their eyes to the rustling leaves above them. This wasn’t the first time Imelda was caught in a daze. Since she had admitted to the close knit group she had fallen in love with a musician, her head was constantly in the clouds. Their dearest Imelda was finally leaving the bachelorette life behind her. A life most of them envied and wished they were brave enough to pursue, but, nonetheless, they were happy their best amiga was getting married! 

“She was just thinking of her husband to be…again!” 

Imelda blushed knowing she had been caught and there was no reason to deny it. She was happy to be marrying him! “And so what if I was? Now, really, did someone ask me something?”

“I was just asking if you were nervous?” Sara asked as she cradled her newborn son against her bosom.  

“Si, about the wedding? It is what? Just a few days away?”

“I know I was terrified!” Another chimed in. 

She wasn’t one to let her nerves get to her, but since their engagement, she _had_ felt a bit more anxious. There was so much to plan for in such a little time. Padre Hernandez said they could have the church two weeks from that Sunday. Imelda was perfectly content with no formal ceremony and asked if she and Héctor could have their marriage declared before God right on the steps of the church. Even if it wasn’t at the alter, the steps still counted.  But, to her surprise, it was  Héctor who pushed for the more traditional wedding. Not that either could afford it, but it meant a great deal to him that they declare their love for the other before God, their friends and family. Knowing the big day was just around the corner, Imelda brought out her mother’s wedding dress from an old trunk in her room and began her magic. Tailoring it to fit her style and figure. 

“I am just a bit anxious is all. That is expected, isn’t it? I mean, did you all feel this way? They say it is normal to be a little nervous, right?”  Imelda fidgeted with the needle and threat revealing her nervousness. 

All the women nodded in agreement. It was only natural she feel like this. Mind elsewhere and butterflies in her stomach. But the pace at which the couple were going did raise a few eyebrows. 

Maria gave a reassuring pat on Imelda’s arm. “It will be ok, Imelda. Héctor adores you! He will make a great husband.” 

“Love is fine and dandy, but you sure there isn’t something else making you move this fast? Hmmmmm…” Gloriana interjected, giving the young bride an impish look while making a gesture to her own pregnant belly. 

All the girls snickered, especially Sara, who passed her sleeping baby off to the next set of open arms. “Yes, Imelda, sure you don’t have anything to share with us? You know we will keep it a secret.” 

Imelda knew exactly what her friends were getting at. Children were long and far from her and Héctor mind. Although they may have slept together an embarrassing amount of times, especially before marriage, they had been careful. If she was going to be irresponsible, she would be responsible at being irresponsible. At least, that made perfect sense in her mind. 

“You all just bored and need something else to gossip about.” She shot right back at all of them never letting her eyes come off her needle. 

“We are only teasing you, amiga, you are more responsible than all of us!” 

At least, that is what she let them all believe. What her and Héctor did behind closed doors was a secret that was theirs, and theirs alone. 

Carmen, the first of the group to be married, couldn’t help but tease just a bit more. 

“Well, if I do say so myself-“

“As you usually do!” A few women said in unison laughing as they did so. 

“Oh hush it! You know you should have given that partner of his, Ernesto, another chance!” The cackles of the group could have been heard across the marketplace. Anyone within a fifty mile radius knew the relationship that stemmed between the two. But, even Imelda couldn’t help but join in the laughter. 

“All I am saying, if he had come back to town sooner-“

“Carmen! You are a married woman!” One giggled. “Shame on you!”

Carmen waved her hand in the air and puffed out her chest, “ Don’t get me wrong, I love Eduardo, but hey, a girl can dream, right?” 

“Well, you ladies can have Ernesto and fantasize all you wish. Ugh, who could ever see him and I together? It would never work.” 

None of them could deny that each may have fancied the handsome musician at some point since he returned. And Carmen had a point, there was nothing wrong with dreaming. 

The bakery was just ahead of the group. When the wind blew just right, their noses would get pleasant preview of what Señor Lucas had prepared for the day. Since they were girls, if he had a few extra pastries, he would happily share, giving each child a small treat they didn’t have to share with their siblings. 

Today the breeze was in their favor. A strong gust of wind passed by where the young women were sitting continuing their gossip. They all got a wiff of the tangy aromas coming from the freshly made miniature tres leche strawberry cakes. Imelda’s favorite. 

Each let out a sigh and their mouths began to water. “Wonder if he will bring us a tray? Ladies get your dineros ready!” 

But, as soon as Imelda turned to grab her leather change purse, the smell caught up to her nose, her stomach turned and it was all she could do not to lose her what she had for breakfast. 

The elderly man hobbled out of his shop steadying the tray with one hand as he made his way to the group.

He knew this was her favorite and she should have first pick. As the tray of sweets inched closer in her direction, Imelda couldn’t help wondering why he would try to sell something so rancid. 

Imelda stopped the man before he could come any closer covering her nose and mouth with a slightly shaky hand. “Señor, you may want to check your stock, it can’t be from this morning or something has fallen rotten.”

All eyes darted between a shocked baker and a pale faced bride to be.

“Really? I assure you, it is just fine.” Señor Lucas took pride in picking the freshest and finest ingredients for his pastries and sweets. He looked over the small cakes and they were tiny rounds of perfection. And he stood by his skills. “I am merely an honest man making an honest living. If you are not interested just say so, and I will be on my way.” He quickly turned back toward his bakery, not offering any of the ladies a single serving. 

No cakes were sold that day to the disappointment of many. All kept a steady glare to Imelda who had begun to pack up her satchel.

"You didn’t have to accuse the man of anything Imelda. You know Señor Lucas never tries to cheat anyone.”

“You all are telling me it smelled good to you? Nothing was wrong with it?”

“Maybe it was..something else. We are just off the marketplace, the wind could have carried something our way.” 

Imelda focused on letting the heaviness in her throat pass. “You’re right, it just caught me off guard is all. I will apologize to him later, I have to get going, I invited Héctor and Ernesto over for dinner later this evening.”

“Really? Can we come?” Carmen semi joked. 

“I am merely trying to break this bit of tension we have. There is bad blood where there should be friendship. What better way to make amends then over food?”

“That is noble of you.”

“I mean, they are brothers, and I…I will be his wife. We will be a family. Nothing is more important than family. Besides, I promised Héctor I would do my best. Say a prayer for me, chicas!” 

Imelda steadied the heavy satchel over her shoulder and headed to the plaza to gather what she needed for the evening, leaving behind a group of women with more gossip than she ever intended. 

* * *

 

If anyone could say anything about Imelda, it was that once she had something in her mind, that was it. The girl had determination. Which is why this night had to count. No, her and Ernesto could care less for the other. But, their fates were linked, whether they liked it or not. 

The invitation was all her idea. A truce of sorts. They were becoming a family in just a matter of days and she knew it would mean the world to Héctor to have his best friend and his wife on good terms. 

She had slaved away in the hot kitchen all afternoon. Repeatedly looking over recipe cards and cleaning up splatters made on the wall. Thankfully, she cleaned as she cooked, taking full advantage of the little time she had. 

She tossed the linen cloth over her shoulder and looked at the glorious product of her hard work. 

Each dish was piping hot and placed at just the right angle. The table cloth pulled tight and the corners sharp. The place settings were the finest they owned, though the fine dishes had not seen the light of day in years, she had the twins scrub the grunginess off them until her reflection could be seen clear as day. 

All was ready and the optimism ran through her bones. She just needed her guests to arrive. 

Héctor knew he didn’t have to knock, but he always did, waiting at her doorstop for the invitation to be welcomed into her home.

The sight of him always made her heart flutter uncontrollably. His smile and charisma always infectious. But tonight, something was…off. 

He quickly brushed off her inquiries not wanting to bring the night down in any way. “Just an unforeseen busy day is all.” He reassured her with a kiss and perked up at the sight of the spread in front of him. “Imelda..what is this? Did you make-“

“Frijoles de la olla! Your favorite!” Imelda grabbed his bowl and began to fill it with at least two servings. 

Ernesto, who would have barged in because he knew his presence was expected, was not far behind. He leaned against the trim of the entryway intently watching her every move as she floated around the kitchen. 

“Ernesto, don’t worry, I made your favorite too. Tacos de rajas con queso, eat while they are hot.” Much like an olive branch, initiating a truce, she stretched out a plate toward him. 

He hesitated for just a moment, but then happily accepted and quickly began to fill his dish to the edge with the tacos and all the fixings. Oscar and Felipe took their share outside leaving the three of them to sit together at the small table. Imelda blessed the food and for once, she felt like things were finally going in all of their favors. 

The meal lasted much longer than any anticipated. It was an evening full of great conversation and bellies filled with second, and possibly third helpings of sopapillas. She had brewed coffee beforehand in hopes of being able to share it with good company. But, if the night took a turn, which it very well could have gone, she could use the caffeine to dull her headache.

Realizing the time, the two men had to get ready to head home. Like Héctor had said at dinner, after a busy day, a good rest was what he needed. His full happy belly was a good start to push him into a deep slumber. 

“Before I forget, I actually need to get something from Oscar and Felipe, they are upstairs?”

“Out back, I think.” Imelda and Héctor had cleared the table, putting what little leftovers they had away. 

Ernesto stayed seated at the table, swirling his finger along the rim of his coffee cup. He had to admit, Imelda had outdone herself and he was impressed. 

“Héctor, you go on, I’ll catch up in a bit, I need to talk with my future sister for a moment.” 

Startled, Imelda could have cracked the plate she was washing. 

_“_ Oh, really? Can I trust to leave you two alone?” Héctor shared the same stunned expression as Imelda.  

“Si, we will be just fine. We are family, remember?”

It had worked. Better than she could have ever expected. Gracias Dios! . 

Héctor called out as he walked out the back door, “You two play nice! I will be right back.” 

Ernesto sipped at what was left of his beverage biding his time to be sure Héctor wouldn’t charge back through the door to make sure the two of them, were in fact, getting along. 

A rather perky Imelda grabbed her cup and pulled her chair up to sit in front of Ernesto. “I am actually really glad you stayed, you see I have been wanting to tell you I-“

Unfortunately, her excitement was short lived. Ernesto’s cheerful expression turned to the usual one he sported when she was around. Mouth tense and eyes narrowed in on her full of suspicion. 

“Well, I give it to you, Imelda. The night wasn’t too much of a disappointment as I thought it was going to be.”

“Glad to exceed your expectations, I guess.” She said with a questionable tone, but still trying to acknowledge some positivity in the comment. “So Ernesto, I have been wanting to tell you-“

“Good thing too, I don’t think Héctor could have taken another round of disappointment today.”

He looked over the rim and through the steam beating off the cup, making sure he had her full attention.  

“So you knew something was off. It wasn’t just me? Did something happen at the music shop?” Imelda folded her arms and leaned back into her seat awaiting his response. 

“Oh, it had a lot to do with you.” Ernesto scoffed and Imelda’s eyes widened with sudden intense curiosity. “Look, we don’t have long, so I will make this quick. You know that beloved guitar he has had his eye on?”

“The one in the window of the shop? Yes, he talks about it all the time. But what does that have to do wi-“

“It is gone.” 

Ernesto stood up tall with his spine solid walking across the room to rinse out the remnants from the cup. 

“Héctor and Señor Tomas had made an agreement that he could full out own the guitar by the end of next month. We hadn’t even made it through the door before Héctor saw the empty window display. When Héctor confronted him this morning, the man said a customer came in and offered him a deal he could not refuse.”

“Ernesto I-” Imelda was cut off, yet again, by the man now pacing through her kitchen with an arrogant pace. 

“So, I spent most of the day consoling him. Its hard to see a dream you have had for so long slip through your fingers because your eyes have wondered.” His eyes cut toward her, his shadow towering over the petite woman mimicking the upper hand he was trying to get.

Seeing her squirm in her seat, he knew the jab was sinking in, and he had struck just the right chord.

“Wait, are you calling me a distraction? I have done nothing but be supportive of his music!” 

“Look, I admit, even though it took me a while,” His hands raising in defense, “I do not doubt how much you each care for the other. I am only looking out for my best friend. And, in some way, for you too. I just hope you understand what you are getting yourself into, Imelda.” He peeked through the window above the sink, making sure Héctor was still busy.  “And you are entering into quite a business deal. Héctor’s talent is no secret. We have worked very hard for so long, I would hate to see his talent go to waste.”

“Waste? How when he, you included, are getting gigs and able to put food on the table?” Imelda said as irritation rose in her tone and her soul raging. 

“A good wife supports her husband, and for you that is a musician who is better than this town. He deserves to play for the world. Planting roots will only hold you down. I would hate to see resentment form between you because he chooses to stay put.”

Ernesto knew he was adding fuel to an already lit flame, but, in his mind, he had just added to the imaginary scoreboard in his mind, another tally mark in his favor.

Imelda was speechless. Here she thought with how night had progressed with such promise, it would be smooth sailing. The night, however, was not a waste. It confirmed she and Ernesto were like oil and water. No matter how the other tried, they would never see eye to eye. The only thing wasted was a good meal on this bastard. 

She gathered her thoughts and confidently rose from her seat, gripping tightly to the mug in her hand, making her way over to the counter. Passing him along the way, feeling convicted, she dug the heel of her boot into the top of his foot, and the feminine yelp coming from the domineering man cooled her flames. 

“From where I stand, Ernesto, it sounds more like you are just protecting your one way ticket out of this place.”

He winced as he stumbled around catching the chair to hold his balance. 

“I just had to say my piece before this union took place. You know where I stand. I support this marriage because Héctor is happy. Still distracted, but happy. And I will be there to pick up the pieces when this whole ‘marriage thing falls apart.”

Just as she was about to leave her impression on his other foot, she felt a loving hand grace her upper back. 

“You two getting along in here? Ernesto, you ok?” She had been so taken aback by Ernesto’s accusations, she did not hear Héctor come in behind her. 

“Yes, just stubbed my foot is all! Ready to go?”

Héctor shoved one last piece of sopapilla into his mouth and gestured for Ernesto to the door. 

He said his loving goodbyes to Imelda and made his way  toward the front gate. Ernesto grabbed his hat, placing it firmly on his head tipped the lip of the grey stenson, “Gracias, again, for the delectable meal amiga, or should I say _hermana_?” Imelda just stared with her arms tensely crossed in front of her chest. But, he couldn’t walk away with out just one more sting. 

“By the way, one last thing. The wedding is in a couple days?

Imelda just nodded her head, not wasting anymore breath on him for the night. 

“You may want to take care of those bags under your eyes. We want our blushing bride to look her best on her wedding day, don’t we? Buenas noches.”  

Imelda imagined hurling her boot toward the back of his head. As satisfying as it would be to see, she knew Héctor would want to keep the peace. If this was peace, she would hate to see a war would look like. 

She waited until the two men were out of sight before grabbing her leather satchel sitting on top of the counter. She nestled it on her shoulders and called out to the twins, “I am going for a walk, don’t wait up.” 

“Did the dinner go ok, Imelda?” The twins called from the top of the stairs. 

“As best as it could have. I just need some fresh air. There are a few sopapillas left if you want some.” 

* * *

 

 

Quiet was just what she needed. She walked the cool calm streets with just the soft taps of her boots clicking against the cobblestone. That and the breeze rustling the leaves was the only music she wanted tonight.

It wasn’t long before she came face to face with the bright red ‘closed’ sign on the door of the music shop. Ignoring the command completely, she pushed the heavy wooden door open to hear the loud clang of the bell above it announcing her arrival. 

“Señor Tomas! Its me, Imelda. Sorry I am late.” She opened her satchel and pulled out the carefully wrapped brown paper package tied with twine. 

The owner came from his office wiping the oil off his hands. “Here is your _final_ order. I do believe you saved the most detailed piece for last.” 

“About time, I thought you were never going to show.” He said as he ripped apart the paper to reveal his favorite mariachi trousers. They had been in the back of his closet for years, and he never knew when he might want to wear them again. When that day came, he would have them ready. 

“Dinner lasted a bit longer than I thought. My apologies, Señor.”

“Oh, that was tonight?” He questioned pulling his glasses down from his head to examine the fine details of the pants. “And how did it go?”

“It went…we will just leave it at that. You work with both of them, I am sure you can imagine.” Imelda twiddled her thumbs looking around the empty shop. It wasn’t long before her eyes made their way to the empty space in the window. 

She smiled and looked back to the old man, who now was holding his pants up to himself. 

“Ernesto did mention how you sold the guitar. Apparently they made you an offer you couldn’t refuse?” 

The man’s small eyes peered over the rim of his tarnished glasses,“Ha! He wasn’t lying! Just as promised, it is over there if you want to take a look at it.”

She felt her giddiness return and the two of them walked over to the front counter. 

She rubbed her hand over the top of the sturdy dark brown leather case. Then unfastened the gold clasps to reveal the perfectly polished guitar. She couldn’t help but let her hand go across the shine of the mother of pearl detail and lightly touch the strings. 

“I went ahead and threw in the case, he’s had his eye on it for a little while, too. And I may have polished it up and restrung it.” 

Imelda was beaming. It was the best and hardest secret she had ever had to keep. Granted she didn’t think the day she approached Señor Tomas about tailoring his garments for free in exchange for the guitar, he would have her stitch his entire wardrobe. But, it was all worth it. And once she gives Héctor his wedding gift, she could finally reveal to him why she had been so exhausted and working so much. 

“I must admit, that day you came in here bargaining for it, I didn’t think it would happen.” 

“After the fourth pair of long underwear you had me sew, I started to doubt, as well.” She gently lowered the top of the case and clicked it shut, pulling it to her side. “And he has no idea it is me?” 

“Doesn’t suspect a thing.” Señor Tomas sat behind the counter finally getting the last bit of oil off his hand. “You know, I remember the day I began working on that guitar.  I never thought I would see it go. But, as much as that boy drives me loco, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

As Imelda caught the doorknob, she turned and thanked him once more. “And, please don’t be offended if I don’t take any orders from you for a while.” She said with smug grin. 

“Imelda?” He said quietly as she was halfway out the door, “I wish many blessings in your marriage. He really is a good man. Don’t ever let him go.”

“Gracias.” Imelda said as she brought her free hand up to her chest. “Don’t worry, Señor, I don’t ever plan to.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had some of a work written then right before you hit publish, you decide to scrap it? That is exactly what happened to me. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. 
> 
> I also want to say a huge thank you for your reviews! My confidence on this work soars each time. I know you don’t have to leave one, so thank you so much for taking the time to do so. 
> 
> Know each of you are so appreciated and I am so thrilled you are enjoying this story. 
> 
> I have a favor to ask. I have seen a lot on here about coco discord. Can someone enlighten me?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, could Imelda be any more oblivious to the fact that maybe, just maybe Héctor gave her an early wedding gift? 
> 
> 1.Could Ernesto be any more of a jerk? Well, we all know he can and certainly will be.   
> 2.Come on, Imelda! You sure babies haven’t crossed your mind at least once? Maybe? No? Okay, let’s give it to her, she has had her mind on everything else. But, still! 
> 
> So a few have their suspicions about a surprise Rivera! But, can you blame Imelda for not taking notice, I mean, her sole focus has been working overtime to get Héctor the guitar of his dreams. But when she does realize what is actually happening, boy, will she be in for a shock! But, until then, there is a wedding to write! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak Peek: It is time for a wedding! Also, Imelda’s mother may have played a bigger part in her relationship than she realized.


	14. Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can hear the bells!

Family. Ask anyone how they would define the term. The most likely response would go something like this: a group of people closely related by blood. Blood being the key word. This is a typical answer. A correct answer. But, if you were to ask Imelda, family was a bit more than that. It meant sticking around through good times and when situations were not in the least bit favorable. Loving with everything you were made of. Showing support through disagreement. Because that is what family does. Support you.    
 ****

 

So, when time came to tell Sergio, the man who had been like a father to her for as long as she could remember, that she was getting married to Héctor, he didn’t exactly take to the news so well. He was her papá’s most cautious, noncommittal amigo. Hence why he preferred the bachelor lifestyle. For his typical reasoning as to why she shouldn’t get married, she, thankfully, had a solid response. 

 

_“You haven’t known him very long.”_ He would lecture.

 

_"When you know, you know."_

 

_“You know he won’t stay in Santa Cecilia, he will want to travel.”_ He would remind her over and over.

 

_“Who is to say I won’t be right by his side.”_

 

_"Would your parents approve of this?”_ He would plead.

 

_“Yes.”_

 

Imelda couldn’t fault him too much. Not having any children of his own, he was only doing the best he knew how and act as he thought her papá would want him.When it was obvious her stubbornness would prevail and her decision to marry the love of her life was set in stone, Sergio vowed to give her as beautiful of a ceremony and reception as he could afford. When she insisted that having his blessing would do, he had the nerve to pull the parent card arguing it was what her parents would have wanted for their only daughter. For this day to be one she would remember forever.

So there stood Imelda outside the cantina. Keeping a watchful eye as Sergio did his best to balance on an old rickety stepping stool, trying to reach his fingertips beyond their realm to grasp his very best bottles of liquor. 

Aging was not being very kind to him. He ached in places he shouldn’t. And it seemed like time and his looks were dueling their way to the finish. Even from several feet away, she could make out his grunts and grievances. Thankfully, Tallah was there to keep a watch out for him, but it didn’t come without a nag or tease. He had always been able to stand his ground with her, throwing empty insults right back her way. 

For as long as Imelda could remember, the two extended family members always bickered and picked at the other. They had known each other since childhood and both were good friends with her parents. 

After her mamá passed, Tallah, much like Sergio, wasted no time to come to the aid of her, Oscar, and Felipe. She, in a perfect sort of way, filled in the gaps where Sergio lacked. 

There was no doubt that being a caregiver was Tallah’s gift in life. She loved people and she loved children. As she grew into a young bride, people would tell her what an excellent mother she would make one day. She wanted a house full of the sounds of tiny feet chasing the other in and out, a house full of laughter and messes. A home of overflowing love. 

Unfortunately, that day never came. As much as her and her dear husband tried, begged, pleaded, and prayed for at least one small laugh to fill their hearts, it was not in God’s plan. 

Despite not having her own biological children to care for in life, she still knew children would play a large part.

Realizing her life was meant to go in a different direction, she began shadowing the local midwives. If she was to not have a family of her own, she would be there to witness the start of others. The joy that came from helping mothers deliver their babies into the world brought back so much purpose into her life. 

So, when she felt Sergio wasn’t quite seeing eye to eye with Imelda’s impending marriage, she stepped in, trying to replace his worry with assurance. With the ceremony just one day away, it seemed he still had some lingering worry. 

Imelda pressed her ear closer to the crack in the door to have a better listen. 

“We all watched her grow into the beautiful young woman that she is, Sergio.” 

“I just can’t help but worry about her. All three of them, now four of them. Five if you include Ernesto…” He said, blowing the aged dust off the bottle. Hiding the fact his knuckles ached from the small task. 

“You and that thick skull of yours…did you forget this is Imelda we are talking about. She is smart! Do you really think she would just rush into this? And who better for her than Héctor?” 

He sighed looking up toward the ceiling. “I know he would gotten Manuel and Amada’s blessing in a heartbeat. And her mamá would have spoken to Padre Hernandez before Imelda would have time to think.” 

“You so sure about that?” With the mention of her parents, she couldn’t stay outside the door another moment. Imelda stood in the doorway of the cantina with a smirk pointing up to her cheekbones and arms sternly crossed as she watched Sergio stumble on the stool, barely having time to catch himself on the lower shelf. 

“I think mamá knew better than to plan a wedding without me knowing about it first. Its like you don’t know me at all!” She said, giving him quite the meaningful look. “Tallah, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out delivering a baby or tending to a new mother in need?”

“You know, I am just here in case the old man falls.” Sergio cut a sharp look toward her huffing as he hopped off the stool. “I do not need to be looked after. _And_ I’m not old.” 

“Yea, tell that to those creaky bones of yours! I am sure people heard the sounds of your aches as you spent, what was it? Five minutes reaching for one bottle?” 

Sergio just rolled his eyes, trying not to pay her antics any attention, and left to put the bottles with the growing stock pile. 

Turning back to Imelda, she couldn’t help but smile a loving genuine smile at the young bride. Coyly eyeing her midsection. 

Imelda quickly took notice. 

“What is it? Do I have something on my dress?” She angrily began swiping at her skirt. "Ugh, Oscar and Felipe were making a mess in the kitchen this morning and I _thought_ I got away unscathed. I knew not to wear a white skirt!” Imelda looked down toward the bright fabric, brushing out whatever it could be off. 

“You’re right, wearing white might not be suitable in this occasion,” Tallah said in a witty tone.  “But, it’s nothing. Did you need something, dear? Shouldn’t you be getting some rest? You have a big day tomorrow.” 

Imelda had been so distracted spying on the two, she almost forgot why she had come by in the first place. “I was looking for Héctor, just needing to finalize a few things before tomorrow, have you seen him?” 

“I am sure he said earlier he would be at the church.”

 

* * *

 

The scene set before her could have been plucked a dream. It was simple, tasteful and elegant. The church acquiring years of character within its walls, was beautiful enough. The sun shining though the stained glass windows painted the light gray stone walls and the colored light splattered across the pews. The rugged aged reddish brown cloth that covered the center aisle had recently been removed and replaced with a pearly white runner. Toward the front, behind the alter hung a giant wooden cross that had been there since she was a child. It had been covered in blush pink and cream dahlias with a few perfectly placed greenery to fill in a space here and there. 

Imelda had never given much thought to what her wedding day would look like. But, from where she stood, she couldn’t have imagined it any other way. And knowing who would be standing by her side made the scene all the more complete.

She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “I am getting married tomorrow.” 

“And to the most handsome man in town!” Commanded the loud voice behind her. Imelda couldn’t help but smile ear to ear as she turned to see Héctor a few pews back striking an exaggerated pose, all while waggling his eye brows.

 

_There he is._

 

Héctor scurried over to her, taking a seat in the row just behind her, admiring how the vibrant colors from the window graced across her skirt.

“We are all set for tomorrow! I think the entire dance hall will be performing. I know we talked about one or two,” as he raised a defensive hand, “but Imelda, I just couldn’t say no!” He gave off an innocent toothy smile. Héctor was not one to tell another musician they couldn’t perform. He just had one condition. They had to promise if they were going to perform, _they had to PERFORM!_ Simple as that.

Imelda took a seat and listened as Héctor rattled off what to expect for tomorrow, chiming in when necessary. The ceremony would take place around midmorning and the rest of the day would be dedicated to celebrating. Although no formal invitations went out, they had gotten word of just how many people planned to grace the couple with their presence. Most genuinely wanted to witness their union while others wanted to make sure they actually went through with it. Some secretly wanted to see a groom or bride left at the alter. It would make up for the shortage of good gossip the town lacked lately. Héctor and Ernesto made sure one thing was for certain, the party in the plaza was sure to rival any star studded venue anyone had ever seen.

But with all who would be in attendance, there were two people Imelda would give anything to see there. 

“-and that should be all.” Imelda gave a respond-less nod, but it didn’t go without a concerned look from Héctor. “You ok? There is still time to change a few things, _or_ is this cold feet?” 

Imelda perked up and gave a reassuring touch to his forearm. “Just thinking of what Sergio and Tallah were speaking of earlier. About my parents and how easily you would have won them over. How mamá would have given you her blessing without hesitation.” 

The kind response made his heart beam at the thought of being accepted into a family so quickly. He loved hearing stories of her Mamá Amada and her Papá Manuel. Imelda and the twins seemed to have countless memories they were so eager to share with him. Even after playing a long set and retiring at the cantina to kick up his feet for a bit, Sergio would talk so fondly of his best amigo and the woman who stole his heart. What a pair they must have been. 

As wonderful as they both sounded, he was sure they would want the very best for their only daughter.

Most parents wanted a man with stability. A man who could guarantee their daughter would never have to work another day in her life. A man who would give her everything. He would expect nothing less for his own daughter. 

Even though Imelda did not mind work and earning an honest way, one day he hoped to bare the full burden and provide for her a life bigger and brighter than Santa Cecilia.  

“You all are giving me too much credit. As nice as that is to think, I find it hard to believe. I am sure if your parents took one look at me, they would quickly go to the next in line waiting for your hand. All I had to my name at the time when we met was an old guitar and a bruised ego graciously bestowed on me by a boot.” 

Imelda winced at the thought of not one of her proudest moments. Especially knowing shortly after he didn’t deserve it.

“What if I told you, you sort of always had my mamá’s blessing.” 

Héctor’s eyes widened and he looked a little taken aback. Allowing his immense curiosity to take over, he questioned, “How?” Perplexed and a tad uncertain, he settled in close to her, making sure he was able to hear her clearly because this most certainly deserved an explanation. He had never met her mamá in this life, or knew of Imelda until just this past summer. How was it possible he could have gained a blessing for marriage from a complete stranger?

He nudged at her letting her know she had his full attention and to divulge the details. 

Imelda smiled at his innocent way of listening. Just like a child eagerly awaiting their bedtime story. “In the many stories you have heard, have I ever told you my mamá was known to be quite the matchmaker in town?” 

She looked over to him, seeing him shake his head no and also seeing just how intrigued her statement surprised him. She wouldn’t make him wait any longer. 

“She seemed to possess a sort of match maker’s intuition, if you will. You remember Maria? She was set to marry Pablo the coming spring of that year. He was a good man and came from a very well off family and she would never have to lift a finger another day in her life, but, her eyes always wondered Mateo’s way. It took a little convincing from mamá to her papá and look at them now! Happily married with their third little one on the way.” 

“The daughter of a match maker…” He couldn’t help but give her an impish glare. “I can just imagine the challenge you gave your mamá!” 

Imelda rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help it. Héctor only spoke the truth. 

“May I continue, por favor?” 

He sat back quietly continuing to listen. 

“Which is why when it came to me, she knew this man had to be someone very special. I am sure you can guess the high expectations parents have when looking for a potential spouse for their child.” 

And based on what he did know, he was not a match. 

“Everyone in this town knows how much I love music. Once word got out that I may be interested in having a musician for a husband, every available man picked up an instrument, whether they could play or not, trying to win over my affections.” 

Imelda could hear her mamá speaking like it was yesterday. “She would tell me I had to try to be kind, be polite, give them a chance…but I never went for any of them. What made it worse were the tone deaf self proclaimed musicians who felt the need to serenade me every night.” 

Héctor had been holding back his laughter. He had heard his share of tales of the infamous hard headed dancer. But, in her defense, there were a few musicians who played at the dance hall who definitely needed to try their hand at something else. “Please tell me, anyone in particular stand out?” 

“You remember Rodrigo?” A mischievous smile gracing across her face. 

“No! Not poor Rigo!” 

“Wouldn’t take the hint and he found himself with a bucket of water poured over his head,” She shrugged. “You would think after four nights of slamming the shutters, he would have gotten the idea. Even poor Pepita tried to get away from his awful screeching!” 

“How dare you do this to your poor mamá! Making her job so hard!” Héctor exaggerated his eye roll, internally siding with his mother-in-law. “Don’t get me wrong, I am very grateful you were!”

“She would always say, ‘Imelda, you could have anyone, yet you chose no one.’” 

After that incident, the rumors started swirling. Her reputation of being the most desired yet unattainable woman in Santa Cecilia spread like wild fire. One that toyed with mens emotions only to throw them to the side. 

Imelda couldn’t help but pick at her fingernails letting the memory of her mother flood her mind. “Anyway, she promised to stop pressing the subject after that.” Imelda took a pause and continued. “But, the promise was short lived. One day she rushed home early from her errands in the plaza, not bringing a single bag home, just to tell me about another musician, one she knew was special. Much to her dismay, I ignored her and kept on with my chores. She was quick to yank the broom from my hands and pull me down to sit at the table. You should know all about grabbing someones attention and not letting go?” 

Héctor let out a little chuckle knowing someone else acted as he did. 

“Well, mamá certainly had my attention. I had never seen her look so giddy, like all her hope had been restored. She told me she had seen him playing his guitar for sometime now, accompanied by his friend at the fountain almost every day. While the more muscular suave boy eyed each girl there, his partner was focused on his music, letting the rhythm fuel him, not the attention he sought after in the crowd. When I didn’t believe her, she told me to go see for myself. I told her my only intention of going to the plaza was so we wouldn’t go on empty bellies for the week. If I happened to see him, then so be it.” 

Her memory of the day was so fresh in her mind. It was the usual Sunday afternoon, the plaza full and most stands had already been picked over from that morning. As she gathered what little was left, stuffing it into her satchel, she heard a lively series of chords. Just ahead, she saw a small crowd gathering toward the front of Sergio’s cantina. 

The notes acted as a lasso wrapping around her pulling her closer to the young talented musician. Of all the musicians she had heard, none came close to the talent that this man demonstrated. 

Her mamá was right. She could see the broader one of the two yearning attention from the crowd. He was handsome and could sing very well but he reminded her of every other man she knew. The other, however, the taller more slender one with a handsome boyish charm made her heart flutter. The way he plucked the guitar strings and the music that came forth made her want to sing along. 

“I made my way around the plaza then quickly home. But the tune you played was stuck in my head the rest of the day. I found myself dancing around the house, as I set the table, even as I tried to go to bed.”

Although he was fascinated by her tale, he was trying to fit all the pieces together. Roaming around his brain trying to remember if he did know her at some point. 

“The next day, I went to the plaza to introduce myself only to find you and Ernesto had left. I even asked Sergio about you and all he said was that the two of you left to pursue your dream.” 

Suddenly he had the final piece of this timeline. He and Ernesto played the plaza that entire day. They knew they were leaving and Ernesto wanted to give one last show, more of a farewell to their hometown before they were off to make their dreams come true. If only he had known he had reason to stay. 

“Imelda.” He said quietly as he pulled her closer. “If I knew—“

“Héctor it was a long time ago. And you came back, and look where we are. One day away from being married. Funny how things come full circle. Mamá never again tried to seek out a husband for me. She had faith our paths were meant to cross in this life. More of a mother’s intuition.” 

As her eyes began to glisten, she said, “As far as having her blessing goes…She told me I had her blessing to share my life with someone who brings _joy_ into my life, who would bring strength to my weaknesses. Someone who loves me as I am. To sing and dance with through life. _That_ was the man who had her blessing. The one who made me happy.” Imelda looked over to Héctor who was fighting back his own tearful emotion, hanging on to each word she spoke. 

“I like to believe you had her blessing all along, Héctor. From the time she saw you playing in the plaza until her last breath on this earth. She knew you were the one I was meant to love.” 

He reached out and slightly cupped her face lightly kissing her lips. “And I promise to do all of those things and more, Imelda.”  

The church bells began to chime and they realized the day was getting away from them. The two stood ready to leave but not without taking one more look around the sanctuary. Just one more day. 

“You know, speaking of me coming back, you really know how to welcome a man home, especially knowing how much your mamá liked me!” He rubbed at his cheekbone, never letting her forget her infamous slap.  

“What can I say, I don’t take to disappointment very well. Besides I think I have made up for that plenty.” She said locking her arm around his. 

“And very well, might I add.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Imelda made her way down the colorfully lit aisle, she had not noticed anyone sitting at either side of her in the church. Her eyes completely locked forward on the man wearing a crisp pressed white button up, along with his best suspenders and trousers that were a tad too short for his tall frame. 

She stood in front of Héctor looking absolutely radiant in her wedding attire. Her hair was laced with flowers tucked and pinned in her intricate braids and ribbon. And the dress, her mamá’s Oscar and Felipe helped tailor to fit her frame. The lightweight white lace covering her like a waterfall flattering her figure. It flowed from her shoulders, cinching at a high waist, to a small train barely following behind her. The gown overall slightly sheer not revealing too much, accompanied by a rounded neck with embroidered dot detail sleeves just meeting her elbows. And a ‘V’ cut back that gave little to the imagination.

Once properly settled, Padre Hernandez took his cue. 

“Let us begin. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.” He motioned the sign of the cross over the couple. 

“Héctor and Imelda, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?” 

“Yes.” 

“Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?”

“Yes.”

“Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up accordingly to the law of Christ and His church?”

“Yes.”

“Since it is your intention to join in marriage, please join hands and declare your consent before God and His church.”

As they faced each other, Héctor took hold of her hands. It wasn’t long before she felt the nerves radiating off him. He had been in front of more people than what the tiny church held, yet he looked as if it was his first time in front of an audience. Quite frankly, it was a precious moment.  Trying to comfort him, she gave a slight comforting squeeze to his shaky hands. 

Padre Hernandez looked to each of them to recite their vows. Héctor took the lead. Nerves melted away as his vows were incredibly compelling both lyrically and melodically as he promised everything to her. Then it was her turn to match that promise. 

There was not a dry eye in the small church.  Not even Ernesto could shy away from a tear that had found its way to escape. But, none the less, using it to his advantage when he caught the eyes of two beautiful teary girls looking his way. 

“Heavenly Father, we ask you to bless and consecrate this couple and their love for each other.”

Then Padre Hernandez smiled kind warm smile said the words both had been eagerly waiting to hear. 

“I pronounce you husband and wife.” 

 

* * *

 

Everyones head was spinning. The past several hours had been one non-stop fiesta. The entire plaza was filled with music, dancing, laughter, speeches, and alcohol. Was there such thing as too much alcohol? It was a time for many memories to be made. Héctor took center stage playing a lively series of chords, joining in the other musicians routines, but always taking the time to dance with his wife. He had always been able to match her steps no matter the song being played.

As the music slowed, he would pull her close, and the two would slowly and effortlessly glide across the plaza unaware of all the eyes that were watching their every step. 

The party was not over when the sun calmly started to set. There was enough food and alcohol to keep everyone who wanted to stay well filled into the night. 

But, as for the newlyweds, they were eager to leave. They had played their part. They had spoken and thanked everyone, especially Sergio. He promised something small, but he had truly outdone himself. 

As the two found the opportune time to sneak away, Ernesto drunkenly waved to them as he left with a beautiful woman on each arm. “You know, Héctor, this whole wedding fiasco was a great idea! We should do it again!” 

“Next time it will be your turn!” Héctor called back to him. That is when he knew his best friend was truly intoxicated as he had no smart comment back to his suggestion. 

The quiet house was soon filled with the talk of fresh memories that filled the day. Both still very much in the high of what their day had brought. 

“Who knew good ole Jorge had it in him! He may be the next big star from Santa Cecilia!” 

“Aw, Jorge is as sweet as they come, don’t make fun of him! I think he just had one too many drinks.” 

“Everyone had a few too many drinks!” 

As Imelda began the tedious task of pulling the flowers from her hair, Héctor slyly glanced upstairs and back at her with his intentions written all over his face. He wasted no time clutching her hand quickly pulling her to the steps.

When they made it to their room, Imelda couldn’t help but snicker as she watched Héctor slip off his suspenders and promptly begin to unbutton his shirt. Although her body ached to have his blessed hands reveal what was under her dress, she hesitantly stopped him from loosening another clasp. 

The atmosphere calmed around them. Héctor stepped back and playfully asked, “Señora Rivera, what is this? Are you nervous for your wedding night?” He began to do a small strip tease letting his shirt drop on the bed. 

“Nervous, yes. But, not for that.” The giddiness coming alive in her voice. “I have a gift for you.” 

“Imelda you didn’t have to-“ 

“Ah ah ah!” she said, waving a dismissive hand his way. She fought with the flowy material of her dress as she ducked down beside the bed, feeling under it until she grabbed a handle. He had taken a seat on the bed to let her do what she wanted. As he fiddle with his shoes, he felta hard plop jiggle the mattress. Sitting beside him was a large guitar case.

Héctor raised an eyebrow, “Imelda, what did-“

She bit her lip, still smiling, “Open it.” 

His hand trembled slightly as he undid each golden clasp to reveal the guitar that embedded in him his dream to play music. His reflection beaming off the polished white wood, he stared dumbfounded, hardly believing what he was seeing. 

“Imelda…” 

“This is why I have been working so hard lately. All those orders for Señor Tomas. I wanted you to have this Héctor. To show no matter what, I will always support you. A real guitar for a real musician.” Imelda expected the room to be filled with his loudest grito! To finally hold his dream in his hands and know it was his and his alone. Not what happened next. 

Héctor pushed the guitar aside and passionately kissed his wife. A long deep meaningful kiss. One that usually would have led to her to immediately slip out of her clothes. 

“How did I get so lucky to call you mine?” 

“You must have done something right.” Imelda giggled between breathless kisses. 

“So, what is the first song you are going to play?” 

Héctor didn’t want to pull away, but it did get him thinking. There was one song he had been working on for a while now. He wasn’t quite finished with it yet, but why not? He always loved hearing her opinion of his writing and he was sure to get a reaction out of this piece.  

“I know the perfect one. Now it isn’t done, so don’t be too critical.” He walked over to his old guitar case and pulled out his song book. “Here you go.” 

He pointed out the page, propped his foot on the bed, and quickly began to tune the guitar. “I haven’t forgotten the D string.” He joked. 

As she excitedly began to glance over the sheet, a questionable look came across her face as she read the title. “Un Poco Loco?”

“Si!” quickly strumming the strings as he goofily grinned at her. 

“Héctor! Who is this about?” 

He didn’t have a chance to respond before he began to sing. And all she could do was laugh as she glanced over each line. “Me?!” 

 

"What color's the sky?

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

You tell me that it's red

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!"

 

"And I was right, wasn’t I?” She interjected laughing as she recalled the mornings they wrote music together. 

 

“Where should I put my shoes?

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

You say, "put them on your head!"

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!”

 

Héctor couldn’t sing another line before Imelda threw a shoe his way, knocking him out of rhythm and back on the bed. “You know what, Héctor Rivera, you drive me un poco loco!”

He ever so carefully placed the guitar aside. Leaning back up to redeem himself, he tugged strongly on her arm, pulling her down on top of him. “Héctor!” 

He quickly flipped her over straddling her, his long legs getting caught in the fabric of her dress, and gently kissed _his_ wife. “I count it as a blessing.” 

Their fingers interlocked as he stared into her eyes. 

“Promise to sing with me forever, Imelda?”

“As long as you are always there to accompany me, mi amor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it was never my intention to post this chapter on Valentine’s Day, but here we are! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I am SO thrilled you are enjoying the story. Thankful for each of your awesome comments, reviews and kudos! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak Peek: Everything is just as it should be. But nothing could prepare her for the news she is about to receive. Revelations are revealed whether everyone is ready for them or not.


	15. Blessings

Imelda didn’t have to guess what was slightly jarring the table in such quick rhythmic motions. She could sense his fidgety knee anxiously bouncing underneath and his heel barely clicking the floor. Héctor had sprung out of bed as soon as the sun made its appearance at their bedroom window. He had gotten dressed and scarfed down his small breakfast plate quicker than she had ever seen and his fingers tapped a tune along the side of his mug.   
****

It being the morning after their wedding, there were no plans for the day.

But she knew why he was in such a hurry.  

Unlike her husband, Imelda, on the other hand, wasn’t quite as eager to begin her day. She decided after a long day and night of wedding festivities she would take her precious time getting out of bed. 

She had sat at her vanity trying to decide which ribbon went better with her dress all while knowing from the start which she would choose. She casually walked down the stairs to make breakfast only to see the food was made with her plate and a fresh cup of coffee already at her seat at the table. Standing behind her chair, ready to seat her, was her husband sporting his signature toothy grin. 

Imelda made sure to eat each crumb on her plate. It would have been rude otherwise since Héctor had woken up early to make it. Something he rarely could do since she was the early riser of the two. 

She even decided what better morning for a second cup. 

Peering over the rim of the mug, catching her husbands stare through the steam, she knew she couldn’t tease him any longer. 

“Go.” 

Without question, Héctor scurried over to her and lovingly kissed her cheek. He slung his guitar  to his back and was out the door quicker than she could really react. He was finally off to show it to the world. 

Really, it was just to show Ernesto. 

Imelda got up to close the door he had left open behind him and watched at the dust being kicked up by his feet as he ran toward the old hacienda. It made her heart nearly burst with how happy the guitar had made him. She still couldn’t believe she actually pulled off the surprise.  

She knew once she gave him the guitar, he would be itching to show it to Ernesto. She wished she didn’t care so much, but deep down she hoped after seeing the guitar, seeing the effort it took to be able to gift Héctor with such a guitar, Ernesto would finally accept her loyalty. They could call a truce and the two of them could finally be on neutral ground. After all, they were family now. 

 

But, only time would tell. 

 

The way Héctor ran, one would think he was being chased by an angry crowd. He sped through the plaza nearly knocking over a fully stocked food cart and stirring up a flock of chickens pecking for scapes. His sole focus was getting to the hacienda to Ernesto.

When he arrived, he was shocked to find the front door unlocked and slightly cracked. He stepped in expecting to find Ernesto practicing his vocal warm ups or getting ready for his long shift at the music shop. The curtains were pulled tight and the room dark. It was odd for Ernesto to still be asleep at this hour, but Héctor remembered just how much he witnessed his best friend drink. He gently pulled the curtains back slowly letting daylight seep into the room. The light revealed Ernesto, a sloppy mess asleep on the couch, still dressed in the same clothes he wore the day before, letting out a snore that could have rattled the walls. Laying beside him with her leg handing over the arm of the couch was the young woman who had hooked herself to his left arm. She was a nice girl whom Héctor had seen at the dance hall many nights desperately trying for Ernesto’s attention. Hopefully Ernesto would at least have come decency to remember her after this.

But, didn’t he leave with two women? 

As soon as the question entered his mind, Héctor tripped over a a giant lump of something on the floor, making him stumble over to the nearest chair. 

There she was. 

The poor girl had curled herself into the fetal position hugging an empty whiskey bottle with her face nestled into a pool of her own drool. 

Given the pitiful scene around him, Héctor thought Ernesto would barely stir at his news. He was not one for being disturbed, especially after a night like he had, so Héctor held the guitar in front of him so it would be the first thing Ernesto would see when he nudged at him. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong. Who knew a guitar would be the quickest cure to a hangover.

When the words ‘guitar’ and ‘wedding gift’ touched the hungover mans’ ears, Ernesto tossed his inebriated guest off him and sprung to his feet, rubbing his eyes to be sure this wasn’t a cruel dream conjured by a drunken nightmare.

It was real. The sun coming from the window sent a beautiful shimmering reflection across is face, fully waking him up. 

Héctor pulled him outside as to not disturb Ernesto’s guests any more, and to share in a proper celebratory grito. “And I have Imelda to thank for it! Can you believe it Ernesto?!” 

The sudden rush to stand and run out quickly caught up with him and he stopped to let the statement stew in his brain. 

_All thanks to…her._

The revelation hit him harder than her boot. And it seemed he owed Imelda a very big apology.

Damnit.

 

* * *

 

It was no surprise once Héctor had his hands on the guitar, he would be itching to play for a crowd. And according to Ernesto, the usual plaza and dance hall crowds would not do. It deserved to have a spectacular debut.   
****

One day was all it took. Ernesto had still been collecting advertisements and flyers, as well as keeping his ears open at the music shop for potential opportunities. That afternoon he got word that a popular wealthy family a few towns over were throwing a huge party and were enlisting several musicians to play. Within a few hours, the two were included in the next evenings lineup.

So there she stood at the platform of the train station, seeing Héctor off on his first out of town gig in what felt like forever. Being the wife of a musician was the life she signed up for, but it didn’t make saying goodbye any easier.

And this trip will be no different than the others he had taken. He was always the last on the train, and the first off when it returned. And she would be there waiting to greet him. 

As soon as the train was out of sight, Imelda let out a deep sigh and turned toward home. 

She had no plans to stop in the plaza, but just before she could turn the corner the wind graciously brought the fresh smell of Señora Rita’s pork tamales her direction. She couldn’t resist the temptation so early in the morning. And not that she ever cared for dish really, but it certainly did not stop her mouth from watering the closer she got to the vendor stand. Señora Rita was known for her tamales. She couldn’t never make enough spicy red chile and pork tamales to satisfy the crowds. Everyone always wanted more. 

Imelda took a seat on a short stone wall and savored each bite of the slow cooked marinated pork. It melted in her mouth and left her feeling completely satisfied. 

Just as she finished licking the reminisce off her fingers, she got the eery feeling as though she was being watched. Suddenly, a familiar, unusually chipper voice called to her. 

“Tamales this early in the day?” Imelda turned to see Tallah casually propping herself on the wall beside her. Seeing she had caught her off guard, she settled her shoulders. “Lo siento, Imelda! I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You just startled me is all. And its not that early. Tell me, if you had the chance to eat a batch of Señora Rita’s pork tamales would you wait until lunch?”

“Ahhh si, they are the best in town.” 

Imelda waited a moment for Tallah to add on to their conversation, but the old woman’s mind seemed to be drifting elsewhere. 

“Well, I hate to cut our visit short, but I need to run along. Those orders won’t fill themselves.” Imelda hopped off her seat and continued on her way.  

“Which way did you say you were headed?” 

“Toward home.”

“What a coincidence, just the way I was going. You wouldn’t mind some good company, si?” 

Imelda dared not to let Tallah see her roll her eyes, but politely obliged to the request. Maybe once they were well into their walk, she could gather as to why Tallah was acting a tad odd. More so than her usual self. 

Tallah was never one to play into all the gossip of Santa Cecilia. She was good about keeping her nose in her own business. Most of the time. So, once the two women were a good distance away from the commotion of the plaza, she couldn’t help but to pry. 

“So, I was right. You two are a bit unorthodox” 

“Pardon?” Imelda couldn’t hide the annoyance and confusion in her voice.  

“I may be more of a traditionalist, but, I ask you, child, is Héctor excited about the baby?” Her eyes gleamed finally speaking this precious kept secret into existence. 

But the look on Imelda’s face spoke only agitation. 

“What baby?” 

Tallah eyed Imelda’s stomach and her smile grew just a bit more. Yes, the couple could barely call themselves husband and wife for a week, but they shared a blessing far longer than that. 

“The one in there.” Tallah challenged her with a sly grin. 

Imelda just brushed off the statement. She simply acquitted the old woman accusations to boredom and turned her cheek. 

“What are you talking about? I think you have finally gone loco!” 

_There was no baby._

Imelda concluded as she inconspicuously rubbed her hands along hourglass figure. But, as she did so, she couldn’t help but feel the tiniest raise in her lower stomach. And she took notice of the snugness of her dress. 

That was simply the two tamales she just ate. 

 

Still…

 

But before the concept had a chance to settle _, s_ he quickly shook the idea from her head.

_No. This was clearly her mind playing tricks._

Imelda brushed the old woman off, again, and kept to her way. 

“Imelda, This is not my first rodeo. You know I have delivered every babe in Santa Cecilia for the past thirty years, you included. Tell me this, child, any changes in the past, oh say, couple months?”

The frustration was nearing its peak when Imelda caught herself blurting out, “How about my life, Tallah! Engaged and married and trying to wrap my mind around the fact my life could be uprooted and living on the road at any moment. If Héctor and Ernesto get a good enough offer, we will not be staying here. And the twins, they-” 

Tallah could see the the newly married woman fighting with the truth that was clearly visible beneath the satchel she had quickly moved in front of her torso trying to keep the attention away from it. 

“You know what I speak of. Any changes in appetite, mood, not feeling well….. _late_?” 

Accepting the fact Tallah was not going to let the subject go, Imelda decided it was best to go ahead and entertain her. The sooner she proved Tallah wrong, the quicker she could go about her day peacefully. She planted her feet firm and thought back, counting the days in her head. 

She began to piece together when people had requested orders and when they were due,  planning for the wedding, trading countless work orders for Héctor’s guitar, and the routine of her normal day. No day was perfect, there were a several days where her schedule went into disarray, the twins causing trouble she had to handle, and there were a few days she wasn’t  feeling like herself. 

Or the mornings she overslept. 

Or the days she skipped a couple meals.

And when _exactly_ was her last period. 

The more Imelda traced back the steps in her memory, the more it seemed Tallah had a firm foundation to stand on.

Still, there had to be some other explanation. She couldn’t be pregnant. Not really. 

“All pre wedding jitters. Nothing more.” She turned waving a dismissive hand toward the now prideful midwife. 

“Ahhhh don’t deny it anymore child, or should I say ‘mamá’!” 

The words made her freeze in place. 

Imelda gulped hard trying to settle the knot that had formed in her throat. And, she felt all the blood rush from her face and her knees grow weak.

Tallah’s smile dwindled when she saw fear come across the young brides’ face. She took ahold of Imelda’s shaky hand and gripped it hard trying to relay some reassuring comfort. “Come on, let us make absolutely sure before you go any further. Everything will be alright.” 

* * *

 

With all the chaos in the air, one thing was for certain. Héctor and Imelda Rivera were going to be parents. Tallah had just confirmed it. After being dragged back across town to Tallah’s home, sitting down for a bit and several glasses of water later, Imelda was finally ready to answer all of the midwife’s questions to the best of her knowledge. Which meant revealing more about her and Héctor’s sex life than she really wanted to divulge. 

Tallah revealed she had her suspicion weeks ago, but gave Imelda the benefit of the doubt.

She guessed for Imelda to be closing in around two months along in the pregnancy given the symptoms and the small, but very present bump she felt when she had pressed into her lower abdomen.

Six months earlier if anyone had told Imelda that she would met, fall in love, marry a musician and become pregnant she would have died from laughter. This was not where she saw her life going. She was a planner. She made lists, she was organized. She liked to know what was coming and when so she could prepare. Having a baby out of wedlock was definitely not in the plan for her life.

Babies brought happiness and joy into life. How could she find the joy in this? How could she have been so naive when all the signs were right in front of her face. 

She was reminded of her first date with Héctor and all his talk of joy coming from the unexpected. That seemed to be the theme that stuck with her ever since he came into her life. There was no such thing as planning or order. That all went flying out the window as soon as he looked her way. 

She never expected to fall so hard and so fast for anyone. Never expected to be engaged and married so quickly, much less sleep with anyone before marriage. On paper, no one would have guessed the scenario was about her.

But, it was all her story. 

Imelda had fallen for the beloved musician, married him six months to the day they first wrote music together and now they were expecting a baby. None of this should come as a shock. Expecting a blessing such as this seemed like the most logical given the timeline of events. 

Were they ready for this?

Imelda hummed to herself as she was _finally_ on her way home. She tried to keep her mind off the uncomfortable meeting with Tallah and instead, tried to focus on the song in her head. She tried to make the song more cheerful, but it soured on her lips. 

“How could this happened”. She sighed, and stopped her humming. 

“Okay, Imelda, think. Having a baby won’t be so bad. It is just you are barely making ends meet now, and your husband is a traveling musician. And you don’t know the first thing about being a mother. Sounds like the perfect plan…” 

Overwhelming fear was tearing at her. What did she really know about raising a child? She helped some with the twins, which, honestly, should make her an expert given the extra attention the two needed. But, that in no way qualified her to be a mother. Her and Héctor had talked briefly about their future family, but it was in passing and an idea that sounded nice way down the road in their marriage.

Just as she was passing through the plaza for the hundredth time that day, she heard some music emerging. It was more upbeat and playful than the usual melodies she heard. Curiosity taking over, she decided to head in the direction to take a peak. She needed something to give her tired mind a break. 

To her surprise, she found several children merrily dancing around in the square, twirling and clapping to the beat of the music. Standing ahead of them was Jorge, taking a try at playing a guitar. He actually wasn’t half bad. He sang a quirky little tune to go along with the melody he played and tapped his foot along to the beat. 

The children all bounced up and down in excitement and laughter and dancing. The joy the music brought chased all the awful thoughts away. 

Imelda began to see a beautiful scene in her head. One of Héctor there with their child teaching them how to play their own instrument. She imagined sitting with them teaching them how to sing and dance while their Papá played for them. How the child would know nothing but love and the importance of family. And there was no doubt in her mind that Héctor would make the best Papá. 

Not realizing how close she had gotten to the small gathering, her sudden presence startled Jorge and he missed a note in his song, but the children didn’t seem to care. They continued on with their dancing and singing. He quickly recovered and continued to play trying to keep up with the eager bunch. 

“Imelda! How are you, mi amiga?” He called out over the music. 

Imelda looked down at her folded arms over her stomach and confidently replied, “You know, Jorge, I couldn’t be better.” 

This was exactly what she needed. Although, the thought of her and Héctor becoming parents so soon was still scary, one thing was for sure..the once overwhelming fear she had turned into overwhelming love for the tiny soul she was carrying. 

“Join us!” 

Imelda was amused when all the children looked to her with big, round, hopeful eyes insisting she danced with them. 

“Next time, I promise. I have been trying to get home all day. Keep playing Jorge, the guitar suites you!” 

And with that added boost of confidence in her step, Imelda couldn’t help but hum her wedding song all the way home. 

With the longest day of her life behind her, Imelda finally stepped in the door of her home, and she couldn’t have been more relieved. The house was a mess, and orders stacked on the table. But she couldn’t imagine doing anything at the moment other than collapsing in the chair. There was only one task on her mind and she had at least two days to come up with a plan. 

 

Tell Héctor is was going to be a Papá.

 

* * *

 

Imelda had been quite productive over the course of one day. The house had never been so clean and tidy, near mint condition. She had gotten the twins ahead in their classwork. For once the teachers were impressed with their work ethic. She even helped the two scour the neighborhood to find the last piece they needed for one of their inventions.

But the one thing that was at the top of her list, that still had not been accomplished was how exactly to break the news to Héctor they were having a baby. 

Imelda stood constantly stirring at the soup in the pot, thinking through all the difference scenarios of how would he react? Would he be upset or happy? Would he be angry it happened sooner than planned? Would it take some time to adjust?

She had to admit she didn’t handle the news with as much grace as she would have liked, she could only pray Héctor took the news better. The whole situation would be better when she could share the news instead of keeping it a secret. 

She ladled a large spoonful of soup into a single bowl. 

 _Maybe a second since I am eating for two._ She giggled to herself. 

Either way, she still had some time to figure it out. Héctor would be home late the next night which gave her another night to sleep on it. Maybe just the old fashioned, tried and true, Imelda just coming out and saying it would be the best. She just couldn’t wait to see him. 

She turned in her excitement to see Héctor propped against the doorway to the kitchen with a tired smile and arms wide open to greet her. 

“Surprise!” 

Completely caught off guard, Imelda jumped back with a gasp and with the shatter of the bowl, her supper splattered all over the floor. 

“Héctor, you’re home? Now?” Still standing in place, the shock taking over her limbs. 

“We had a change in plans and I decided to come home early. I didn’t think I needed to knock at the front door anymore.” Of course she was absolutely thrilled he was home, but any confidence she had before was gone. She quickly hopped over the spill and gave him the biggest hug she could manage. 

Héctor took full responsibility for the mess and began to clean it up while Imelda grabbed two more bowls from the cabinet filling it with the leftovers.  

“So, tell me about your trip.” She said as she drug her spoon across the top of the soup. Her nerves were running rapid. Talking about the pregnancy to herself, she had all the confidence in the world, but now that Héctor was sitting in front of her, she couldn’t find any words. 

Héctor filled the next few hours with every last detail of his trip. How the guitar was a hit in each venue they entered. He bragged how his hard working wife gifted it to him. He spoke of how Ernesto was disappointed with one small audience, and how Ernesto managed to have them play at a festival only to be kicked out after their first song. 

“Apparently you have to sign up for those things, not just take the stage during a break.” 

“Leave it to Ernesto to steal the spotlight when he can.” Even though it was a short trip, hearing Héctor talk about all the fun he had and the thrill he got playing for the crowds made her heart sink a little. They both loved music and the fulfillment it brought to their lives. She was ready to put this child before that, but was he ready? Or the real question, would he be willing to. 

Héctor had finished his dinner within the first ten minutes of it being placed before him. Imelda had barely taken a bite. 

“You okay, mi amor? You have barely eaten.” His glance filled with suspicion. 

Imelda took a few quick bites and took her bowl over to the counter. “Just tired after a long day. And I am just so happy you’re home.” 

Shrugging it off, he stood and took ahold of his wife’s hand leading her upstairs. “I am happy to be home. Come on, lets head on to bed. 

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Héctor to drift off to sleep. He was exhausted having crammed so many events into a short period and then to turn around and come back to her. He didn’t have to come back, he could have stayed with Ernesto the extra day, but he decided to come back to her.

She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek at the thought. He was a good man and she was forever grateful he chose her. 

She quietly slipped out of bed, tip toed down the hallway and down the stairs to refill her glass of water. 

_First thing in the morning. I will let him sleep in, and have a nice breakfast made. Then I will just..tell him. That is the plan._

Imelda finally content having a plan in place, felt the heaviness ease over her eyelids. She took a sip out of the cold glass and headed back upstairs ready for bed. 

As she entered the bedroom, her once sound asleep husband was sitting up in the middle of the bed with his arms folded behind his head. The small light on the nightstand casting a shadow over the room. 

“You think I would buy for one second you have nothing on your mind? Or nothing at all to say? Come on, mi amor, I know you better than that.” 

All the nerves bubbled up again at the sight of his eyes baring down at her. This was it. Imelda couldn’t bring herself to be at his side, but started pacing around the room. Beads of sweat starting to form on her brow, her heart racing, hands trembling.

“You barely said a word over dinner, and hardly touched your food. Imelda, if there is something bothering you, please tell me.” Hector insisted. 

“Well, Héctor, I _did_ get some news while you were away.” 

The quiver in her voice grabbed his attention and a look of concern came to his face. “Imelda? Is everything ok? Is it Oscar? Felipe? Sergio?” 

“I am…we are…”

With a sense of urgency to his voice he questioned, “You? Imelda, what’s wrong?” 

Imelda took in a deep breath and put a protective hand to her stomach. “We are having a baby.” 

Héctor eyes grew wide and he stumbled off the bed catching himself on the nightstand.

Running his hands through his hair, Héctor was processing the news he was just told. And, through the dim lighting, Imelda could see that his smile was consistently growing.

With so much excitement in his voice, he couldn’t help but question her a second time, needing to hear the words again. 

“I am pregnant.”

“Really?” 

“I’m late, and Tallah pulled me aside yesterday an-“ 

Her explanation was interrupted by Héctor rushing over to her, reaching out to her waist and peppering her with kisses. 

Tears of relief mixed with happiness began to form in her eyes. “I mean, I know this is sooner than we thought and the baby-“

Héctor cupped her face in his hands, “Imelda, you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now. This is wonderful news!” 

“So you are excited?” 

“You’re not? Is that was this whole evening was about?” 

“I, well, I went straight to stress and work and money…” With a hint of laughter in her voice she said, “What are we going to do?”

Héctor pulled her toward the bed to comfort her. As the two sat on the edge of the bed, Héctor put his hand over his wife’s stomach to feel the bit of a bump, with a teary reply he said, “We are going to count our blessings. Because this child is a blessing, Imelda.”  

She covered his hand with both of hers, both of them sheltering their child. She couldn’t have planned this announcement any better even if she tried. The tears of joy that filled Héctor’s eyes made her heart soar.

They both got back in bed, Imelda nestled in comfortably at Héctor’s side. 

“Now, here is the important question.” He announced.

“And what is that?” 

“When did this happen?” 

Imelda let out a, not so subtle laugh. “Well, after talking with Tallah, I think I figured it out.”

“I am listening.” 

Imelda sat up a little to be sure to get a good view of Héctor’s face. “Remember the afternoon you talked me into sneaking into the music shop after Señor Tomas closed for the day. How fun it would be?” 

“I did not hear any complaints from you, did I?” Héctor said with a snarky grin. 

“If the timing is right, and I am almost certain it is, then we can say we had a little too much fun that day.” 

“Our child conceived at the music shop, now that will send the old man to his grave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you can imagine Imelda’s shock and her going through all the motions of finding out she is pregnant. It would only be natural trying to cope with an unplanned pregnancy. Especially when the career of your husband it totally up in the air! I think her reactions are completely justified. 
> 
> But in the end they are both happy! Whoop! 
> 
> As far as Ernesto goes, remember how he made the jab a while back about how babies come along soon after marriage. Well, Ernesto couldn’t get that mad, the baby technically was conceived before they were married. So there’s that. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience with this chapter. Life got crazy there for a little while. As always, I appreciate each of you for reading, leaving comments and feedback, and the good ole kudos. 
> 
> You’re encouraging words keep me fueled and I am so happy you are enjoying this fic. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak Peek: Unbeknownst to Ernesto, he is going to be an uncle. He will be overjoyed for this best friend, right? Right? His welcome back may not go exactly how he thinks.


	16. Roots Before Branches Pt.1

Imelda resisted rolling her eyes at Héctor as she pulled a wet shirt from the basket. “A month? Really?”

“Maybe more? Knowing Ernesto, definitely more.”  Héctor managed to say through a deep yawn as he groaned stretching to the point his joints let out a loud crack the echoed through their courtyard. If he had any worry about Imelda the previous night of being too quiet, it was safe to say it was far gone. Despite neither of them getting much sleep, she woke early to make up for any part of her conversation lost.

“Weren’t you only suppose to be gone two days? Three at most? Wasn’t that what you both agreed on?” She said as she angrily threw the shirt over the clothesline steading the violent jerk.  

Yes it was early in the day, and maybe Hector was proving, once again, he was not a morning person, but she could not wait any longer. She knew she should have interrogated Héctor the night before when he was more awake, but she had been so caught up in her own worry over the pregnancy combined with the sheer joy of having her husband home, it never crossed her mind to question exactly what triggered his surprise homecoming, or Ernesto suddenly planning such an elaborate stay. 

Of course, that all changed once she was able to share the wonderful news of their expanding family. But now that her thoughts had finally had a chance to settle, she had a lot of questions that demanded answers. Not that she wasn’t ecstatic her husband was home, but on what grounds made Ernesto stay behind?

Seeing that Héctor was not going to wake on his own, what better way to wake the man than by taking his clothes off giving the impression she was going to properly welcome him home, only to tell him it was for the wash. 

Once she heard what Ernesto was up to, Imelda could not hold back her annoyance. Unfortunately for the innocent clothes basket, it was bearing the brunt of her frustration. 

It was one thing for Ernesto to whisk her husband away for a gig so quickly after their nuptials for a day or two. After all, she married a musician for heaven’s sake, of course he would go play. Trips here and there were expected, but it was a whole other story trying to keep him away to play for the world. 

“You act like I hitched a ride on the last train car! I came home, didn’t I?” Héctor said. “Besides, you don’t know him like I do. This is just typical Ernesto. The moment he sees an opportunity, he has to try his luck. He’ll be back.” 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind the next time he wants the two of you to travel.” Imelda whispered under her breath. 

She placed a protective hand on her stomach, trying not to get herself riled up. She had more important things to think about than Ernesto’s shenanigans. And Héctor was right. He did come back. He was not out and about doing who knows what, who knows where. He was right where he should be. Sitting back under the shade tuning his wedding guitar with her. 

She let out a loud huff and reached for another wet shirt. 

Héctor wasn’t trying to make excuses, and he could sympathize where Imelda was coming from. After the week she had, she had every right to be on edge. Although he had not been around many pregnant women in his lifetime, he knew better than to blame her emotions on her pregnancy or Imelda may personally go buy his train ticket out of there. This was just the fiery spirited woman he fell in love with. 

“Ahhh don’t let this bother you, mi amor. Trust me, as soon as I saw the look in his eye, I told him I was coming home.” He could see the heat building on her lips. 

“He didn’t argue with you?” She sarcastically chuckled. “We are talking about the same Ernesto de la Cruz, right?” 

Imelda cut a sharp eye to meet Héctor’s. His tired eyes said plenty. As hard as it was to believe Ernesto let him go without any questions asked, he had never given her a reason not to trust him. The evidence was sitting right in front of her with the sunlight beaming off the mother of pearl guitar. 

“I told him I was not breaking the first promise I made to you in our marriage and I was on the first train back.” He had just finished tightening the last string on his guitar and let his fingers fall along them introducing a soft melody to ease the tension that surrounded the small courtyard. The last thing he wanted was for her to be upset especially now that she had a precious life inside her. 

And if that meant leaving out a few minor details, so be it.

As the notes left the guitar, and Imelda tugged at a wrinkled dress on the line, Héctor could have kicked himself. He should have seen this coming. 

With the new addition of the guitar to their duo and a few news songs resting easy in his songbook, it was all the ingredients to a recipe sure the catch some big producers’ attention. Anyone’s attention. And Ernesto would do whatever it took to get noticed.

Ernesto was notorious for extending their stay. Hence why they had been gone from their hometown so long in the first place. Marriage or not,  Héctor should have known the moment Ernesto got the sweet taste of being back on a real stage, performing for new cheering crowds, new ladies catching his eye, his mind would become clouded and thoughts of coming back home would slowly begin to turn to dust. 

It was right after their last performance, Héctor knew they were starting to fall into a familiar routine.  

They had just walked off stage from their last number when a fellow musician they had met early offered the two of them a chance to join him and his band at a gig near Mexico City. A place they heard life changing stories about. A city where music filled the streets until it was standing room only. A place where names were in seen in lights. 

Before Héctor could politely turn down the offer, Ernesto was already two steps ahead. His bag  was over his shoulder, and rushed around trying to find find a way to exchange his train ticket. 

Héctor saw it in his lust filled eyes. Not that they hadn’t just played nonstop for two days, that wasn’t enough. Ernesto was already yearning for the next opportunity to sing and perform and leave without giving it a second thought. While Héctor was looking toward the warmth of his wife’s embrace, Ernesto’s eyes were locked forward to the heat of bright city lights. 

Of course, mush to Imelda’s suspicion, it wasn’t as easy of a good-bye as he let on.

Words were exchanged on the platform of the train station. Words of encouragement and figuring out next steps, and maybe a promise or two.   

“I will let you know as soon as I get settled, make well on your promise, amigo!” 

Those were the last words Héctor heard as Ernesto stuck his head out the train car window before he raced to catch his own train home. 

And here the phrase was now, dancing on his tongue. 

Again, minor details weren’t important. Not now. All Imelda needed to know was Ernesto was off somewhere close to Mexico City and Héctor was not.  

He continued to play as she casually thew a skirt over the line. The force from the bounce on the wire she found intertwined with the strings bouncing from the guitar into an upbeat and ferocious melody. Leave it to Héctor to make a tedious chore such as laundry into something of a fun show. 

Her movements as she hung the clothes became more dramatic as she moved with the beat. She finally picked up the last piece from the basket, a blanket, and with a dramatic flare, she threw it over the line, ending the song. 

* * *

 

Imelda never imagined how unpredictable married life could be. 

Despite a few hiccups, the main being an unplanned pregnancy, the pair seemed to settle into married life beautifully.

Planned or not, it was a time to celebrate. And as eager as they were to announce Imelda was pregnant, Héctor convinced her to wait until he could tell Ernesto face to face. This was not news he ever wanted to tell in a letter. 

As delicate and precious of a blessing this was, and if Héctor was right and Ernesto would be gone for a little while longer, time would soon reveal the truth. But, Imelda understood as she would do the same for her own bothers. 

But, keeping a secret such as this it was easier said than done. It wasn’t long before Tallah warned Imelda would soon be at the peak of her symptoms within the next week. As much as she protested she felt great, it was like clockwork. Within a few days she found herself trying to sneak away to retch into the nearest bush or unsuspecting flower pot without anyone noticing. She had to be very creative when turning away her favorite food due to a queasy stomach and when she wanted to cry over a pair of mismatched socks. And as much as she preferred a more figure hugging outfit, looser dresses seemed to be her outfit of choice as of late to accommodate her slightly changing figure. 

After a particularly long day, and just when she felt like  keeping the news to themselves seemed near impossible, Héctor walked through the door ripping open a tattered envelope to read a simple message written on a torn napkin. Ernesto had one more venue to play and then he would be making his way home. 

“Just a couple more weeks, Imelda. We can do this.” 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who’s head was buried in a wash basin all day. You know just this morning when I was delivering Señor Garcia’s order, I threw up his his prized marigolds right before he answered the door? I didn’t even eat this morning.” 

Héctor knew Imelda was having a rough time and wished there was something he could do to alleviate her symptoms. Tallah had assured her this would pass soon and gave her some remedies to try to help with some relief. But, all she could do was try her best in the mean time.

It didn’t stop him from trying. If it meant staying up to check on her, or making sure to pick up extra mint for her tea, he was more than happy to do so. 

Despite all the change happening so quickly in their lives, music seemed to be the constant. And with the growing popularity of the dance hall, Jorge was always asking Héctor to join in and play. 

As tired as they both were, neither would turn down a night out filled with what made both their souls feel alive. 

And a night like that is what they both needed. 

It didn’t take much convincing on Hector’s part before Imelda had washed her face, tied her hair back, and perfectly tied her shawl to cover her waist. Though she had just barely begun to show, any sign of her bump was sure to trigger a wild fire through the town if someone managed a glimpse.

As the music rattled the walls and the pounding of hard working feet stirred up the dirt on the floor, Imelda could not bring herself to get out of her chair. She was content just basking in the lively notes Héctor and the others played. 

Though it was not like her to ever be caught at the dance hall sitting down, Jorge did appreciate Imelda staying behind the scenes to help with the roster and keeping everything in order. The longer he sat with her, the more it dawned on him, this was the first time since the place opened, she was not being admired on the dance floor.  Others questioned her as well, but he just waved them on. Even Oscar and Felipe had joined them all for a night out which in itself provided entertainment. Their admirable attempts to flirt with the older ladies distracted curious eyes away from their sister. 

Imelda sat back with the wives of a few of the musicians and laughed at her brothers pitiful attempts to dance. One girl tried to amuse Oscar by joining him, but quickly changed her mind when both twins joined her at either side.

One day, they would learn it wasn’t necessary to do absolutely everything together.

The night carried on as it usually did, music filled the atmosphere until all that could be heard was the soft pings of a guitar drawing the night to a close. The lights grew dim signaling those still left to hurry home to rest before mass the next day.

When the dance hall first opened, Jorge had started a tradition that all musicians that played share a drink to celebrate the end to another successful night. Sort of a good luck charm that kept the place open.

He carried around an old wooden tray, with glasses of varying sizes and colors each filled halfway with whisky. 

He was mindful to pass by the twins, but that didn’t stop either of them from sneaking the bottle he had set aside behind the stage. Imelda saw they were up to their usual antics, but for once, she didn’t feel like stopping them. After their failed endeavors of the night, what could having one drink hurt? 

They all sat around, playing a few more songs, and catching up on their gossip from the week before they too had to be off to claim some bit of sleep.

“So Héctor, where is this long lost partner of yours? It seems like its been forever since we saw him.” Jorge asked as he refilled his glass and topped off a few others. 

“He is out seizing every moment within his grasp!” Felipe said sloppily with a hiccup. The whole party laughed at the poor expense of the drunken boy. 

Héctor snorted almost choking on his beverage, “Imelda, you better go take that away from them!” 

She rushed over to grab his half full glass out of his hand before he spilled what was left of it. “This may teach him this isn’t a good habit to start.” She managed to bring both the boys over to sit with her and Héctor, both fighting consciousness on the others shoulders. 

“I’ll be sure to _hide_ the bottle when they come around. So, back to Ernesto. Have you heard from him?” 

“Still out in Mexico City. And Felipe was right, chasing dreams.” 

Every musician that played at the dance hall secretly envied Ernesto’s devotion to the craft. 

“Sounds like a great plan to me.” And with that, Jorge stood and held his drink high and others followed suite. “Here’s to Ernesto, chasing dreams for all of us!” 

“Salude!” 

The sounds of the glass clinking filled the small circle and glasses emptied. 

Without thinking, Imelda brought the drink she took from Felipe to her mouth. As soon as the burning liquid touched her tongue, she turned quickly to spit the bitter drink out. As she coughed and wiped her mouth, it suddenly felt like a thousand eyes were piercing the back of her skull. 

“Lo siento, I, uh…” She stared at the glass then back to a shocked Héctor whose eyes were the size of tambourines and his glass almost slipping from his grasp. 

“Imelda? What’s wrong?” 

“Yeah, you can drink anyone under the table.” A gift she was not entirely proud of, but that was beside the point. But, her eyes never left Héctor waiting for what they should do next. 

Héctor swallowed the lump in his throat and without letting another moment pass, stood and poured another glass full. 

“We need another toast!” He said as he pulled Imelda to his side.  “Amigos, we are having a baby!”

If someone was walking past the dance hall, they would have never guessed it was just a handful of people inside the way the group erupted in excitement. The news was enough to bring the twins out of their drunken stupor, wanting to join in a toast of becoming uncles. 

Soon, all revelations and suspicions came to light. Héctor and Imelda eyed each other lovingly. Now that the news had touched a few ears, it was only a matter of time before all of Santa Cecilia would know. Honestly, they couldn’t be happier that now they could openly celebrate the pregnancy. And Imelda relived to know she could retch and not care who saw. 

On their way home, Imelda could see the slight disappointment on Hector’s face. Imelda knew deep down, Héctor wanted Ernesto to be the first to know. She put a comforting hand on Héctor’s shoulder “Maybe now its best to write that letter?” As much as he hated the idea, once home, he began to write. 

But, alas, everyone knows how pesky details are. 

* * *

 

The train whistle blew loud above the station announcing its departure from the platform. As a huge cloud of smoke and dust blew away, it revealed a tired traveling musician gathering his bag. Ernesto turned to walk down the steps that led to the old familiar dusty path leading him home. 

He was back. 

Looking out at the road before him, he tilted his hat, adjusted the bag to fit more comfortably over his shoulder and patted a crisply folded letter in his pocket.

He usually wouldn’t be in such a good mood to be back home. But, Ernesto was beaming ear to ear and it was all he could do to not sprint the whole way back to town to hear the news for himself. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing the big iron gates at the entrance of the town would be a nice sight to see. To eat a nice home cooked meal, make a quick visit to a few old acquaintances and to see his best friend. 

And maybe there was a little excitement to see Imelda, too. 

As excited as Ernesto was to roam around Mexico City by himself for a while, it wasn’t the same without Héctor. For as long as he could remember, the two had never been without the other. Mexico City wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. For a city that was usually standing room only, Ernesto found plenty of space to walk.  

Many professional prospects only lead to dead ends leaving him tired and smelling of old cigars and tequila. 

And the one job that had some potential, Héctor was not there to sign along the dotted line beside him. 

The whole situation was like a thorn in his side, a nagging pain making sure its presence was made known. 

Ernesto had showed up to the meeting with a borrowed guitar and the promise of a partner who would join him later. The man was quick to jab that he has seen this before, how when nothing is happening, duos break apart. Bands break apart. Trying to get the whole story, he asked how long Ernesto had been without his partner.  When Ernesto said Héctor was a newlywed who went back to see his wife, it put everything into perspective. 

Ernesto eyed a picture of the business mans’ family portrait. “I am sure you can understand.” 

“What I understand is business is business and family is family. If you and your partner are serious about this, you both have to be on board. I am not interested in just a singer, I need a writer, as well.” 

That was it. The last rope that had been thrown to him as he drowned in the city of lights and dreams, only to let it slip through his fingers. This also wasn’t the first time it was brought to his attention what he was missing. 

The longer he was away, the more he realized how much of a great team they made together. He couldn’t do this without Héctor or his songs. Ernesto could play the guitar, he could sing, but what he lacked was songs. Héctor’s passion for writing music definitely out weighed his own. Hector’s heart was written on the pages where Ernesto’s was dribbles on paper. And there was a definite distinction of who’s was who’s. 

But none of that mattered now, he thought as he pulled the letter out of his pocket thumbing over the bold words. 

 

 

**_Ernesto,_ **

 

**_I pray this letter finds you well. You are dearly missed. Hurry home, I have big news you are going to want hear. Life changing news!_ **

 

 

_**Héctor** _

 

The son of a bitch had done it. Héctor had actually made well on his promise. And why he couldn’t just come out and say, Ernesto didn’t know.

And people said he was the more dramatic of the two. 

He was hesitant at first when Héctor refused to join in the trip to Mexico City. He knew it was a lot to ask Hector leave so soon, and knew he would make any excuse to go back to her. So, what could satisfy them both? Make it worth both their wilds? 

_Imelda has to leave Santa Cecilia behind and come with us._

Was it the best idea? No. Did she have ties to the small town? Yes. But was Héctor worth leaving it all behind? If she truly loved him and was as passionate about music as Héctor claimed, then yes. 

He had done it. Héctor actually convinced her to leave. 

And that is why this time, Ernesto was happy to be trekking back in this blistering heat on an empty stomach, nearly ruining his best pair of shoes to close any loose ends with this God forsaken place, and never look back. This would be the last time he would make this trip empty handed again. 

The plaza had not changed. It was still filled with the same vendors, selling the same food and merchandize. But he did enjoy the same smell of Señor Gonzales’s roasted pork filling the air. It only made his mouth water and he patted at his empty pants pocket hoping to find loose change. 

He had taken just a few steps into the chaos before several familiar faces saw he was home, and greeted him promptly. It was nice to see so many people give him such a warm welcome. Some more friendly than others, and those he promised to meet later. 

Just as he made his way through the plaza, a friendly voice chimed over the small crowd. 

“De la Cruz! Should I put you down to play tonight?” 

Ernesto turned to see Jorge waving his roster with Héctor right behind him. The men ran to each other and exchanged a hearty handshake. “Welcome back, amigo!” 

“It is good to be back.” Héctor bypassed the handshake and brought Ernesto into a tight hug.

“We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow!”

Ernesto poked at the letter in his pocket. “Something told me to hurry back.” He winked at Hector and motioned for them all to go to the cantina. 

The men took a seat under the cool shade on the porch of the cantina to catch up a bit before Jorge had to be off to the dance hall for the evening. Ernesto would have loved to join in, but he was exhausted. Besides, he was anxious to talk with Héctor and see what the next steps were in their plan.

“So, about this letter, I-”

“Don’t you want to talk about Mexico City? Where did you play?” 

Ernesto rolled his eyes, as much as he would love to tell Hector all about the past couple months, he didn’t travel all this way to wait much longer. 

“Fine, but one question. Why wait? You could have just said it in your letter. We all knew this was going to happen eventually.”

Héctor had grabbed his bag to help lighten his load as they began to walk home, but the comment made him almost trip over the chair. 

“Wait! You know? Already? How?”

“Of course I know! I must say, it happened a lot quicker than I expected.” 

“Yea, uh, it took me by surprise, too. You really would have been okay with the letter. Such big news I thought was better face to face.” 

“Its a nice thought, but it may have saved me a trip.” 

“I guess..even Imelda said that’s what I should do since it got out sooner than we thought. We really did want you to be the first to know. I didn’t want you to hate me.” 

“Oh I could never hate you! This is a good thing! And, speaking of Imelda, wait until I see her! Really, I have to be honest, I didn’t know you had it in you. You really did it! 

“Nice to know you have little faith in my performance capabilities!” Héctor laughed out loud. 

“I have to ask, do women really let themselves go after they have captured a man? Once marriage has claimed them?” 

“Ha! In a way, I guess you could put it like that. She is glowing.”

“Not the elegant dancer anymore, huh? You can be honest with me, amigo! I wouldn’t say a word. Just give you a side eye to confirm.”

“Ernesto, what has gotten into you? You sure it was just normal bars you stumbled out of?”

“I just can’t wait anymore! You wanted to tell me face to face, so here I am!” 

“You sure you don’t want to wait for Imelda?” 

“Hector, you’re killing me, amigo! I need details. Details! When do we leave? Have you told Señor Tomas?” 

Héctor stopped just short of the door and turned to face Ernesto head on. 

“Leave?” Héctor fumbled with the key in his hands that suddenly went limp. 

“I didn’t think she would ever leave this place! That’s why I got back so quickly. So how did she take it? How did you tell her? I pictured it so many times. Did you pull the whole ‘I am the head of the household and what I say goes?’” Ernesto puffed out his chest over exaggerating his masculinity.  

“Wait, wait, wait…you think…Oh no…” Then it hit him. Maybe leaving out some minor details wasn’t such a good idea after all and he was coming to the harsh realization it was all about to come back to bite him. 

Ernesto didn’t have the slightest clue of the very real news that was about leave Héctor’s lips. Much like the young couple, a baby was no where on Ernesto’s radar. 

But before Héctor could say another word, the handle of the door wiggled beneath his hand and he could hear the clicking of the bolt being unlocked. 

“Héctor did you forget your key again?” 

Ernesto turned with open arms to greet Imelda. But his warm greeting was cut short when his eyes caught sight of her slightly bulging waist. The ribbon tired just above her belly highlighting the blessing for all to see was like a slap to his face. 

Ernesto’s jaw nearly hit the floor and he made eye contact with Héctor who sported a sheepish grin. 

“Surprise.”  

* * *

 

**Snap snap snap!**

 

“Ernesto, you alright amigo? Imelda get him some water!”

The loud snaps of Héctor’s callused fingers right in his face suddenly yanked Ernesto back to reality. Last he remembered he was standing at the front door, now he found himself slumped in a kitchen chair without any memory of how he got there. 

As he felt himself becoming more aware of exactly where he was, he felt a gentle hand on top of his making sure he had a tight grip of the glass. “Drink up, Ernesto. He must be exhausted from the trip. Who knows the last time he had a decent meal. And this heat isn’t helping.” 

Imelda had sat next to him intently watching him rub his temples and gulp at the water. 

“Pregnant? You’re..pregnant?”

Imelda furrowed her eyebrows at Hector who was pacing in and out of the kitchen. “Is this the first he’s heard about the baby? You said he knew!” 

“That? That was a lie. Well, in a way. I said we had big news. I told you how much it meant to me to tell him in person. I didn’t think it would lead to this.” 

Ernesto looked at the couple listening to them bicker about when he actually found out, why it was this way. Things were a little fuzzy and the voices a bit muffled, and he maybe it was the heat getting the best of him, but it sounded as though Imelda was actually defending him against her husband. 

“Congratulations.”

The couple, both shocked, looked over to the stunned man. “What?” The said in unison.

Equally surprised by his own choice of words, Ernesto cleared his throat, and managed the phrase again. “I said congratulations.” 

The whole afternoon was a bit of a blur. Imelda thought it was best for Ernesto to go rest in the twins room while they were out for the afternoon helping Sergio. Rest and a good meal was what he needed so she began to prepare dinner for the evening, managing to scrape enough food together for another place setting. 

While she was busy putting the finishing touches in the kitchen, nothing but silence could be heard from the courtyard where two friends sat trying to figure out how to start a well needed conversation. 

If he was being honest, Ernesto was less than thrilled about the baby. Mainly because of how caught of guard he was and how much he had gotten his hopes up just to have them come crashing down in such robust flames. But, he hadn’t seen Héctor for several weeks, and he was determined to not begin things on such a sour note.   

Ernesto swirled the water in his cup, took a deep breath and decided to give it a go. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me in the first place instead of letting it linger?”  

“I didn’t know how to tell you. I am still in a bit of shock. And its not like you took me planning to propose to her very well.”

The words stung. Héctor was his best friend. The fact he was that worried to tell him such important news hurt. All he wanted was for him to be happy. Getting married was one thing. He was hesitant, but once Héctor pled his case, what could he be but happy for him. But a baby? A baby changes everything. He would need a bit more time to process. 

“Apologies, Héctor.” 

“For what?” 

“Earlier, the way I acted.” He reached over and jolted his shoulders. “A baby is wonderful news.” 

Héctor returned the gesture, and bowed his head. “Since you brought it up, I owe you one too. I should have been straight forward. Sorry I have caused such a mess.”

Ernesto lifted his glass to a small toast to show no hard feelings.

“So, how far along is she? You thinking twins? That would explain the weight gain in such a short amount of time, right?” 

“Ha! Funny story, she was pregnant before the wedding, actually…So this baby was coming whether we were married or not.” 

“I guess that invalidates my argument not rush into starting a family _after_ the two of you get married. But, really, some things I thought you could figure out on your own. Ever heard of contraception.” 

“What can I say? Some times you just can’t resist.” 

“Héctor, you sly dog! And here I thought you were as pure as gold.”

“I am no de la cruz!” 

The two men shared in a hearty laugh and Ernesto finally began to fill the evening with talks of his travels. The good, the bad and the ugly. 

All seemed to reflect how things use to be. 

“This is how it should be. Us out here, fine drink in hand, good conversation…we make a great team, Héctor. You know as well as I do, we should be on the road.”

Before he could respond, they heard the twins call to them and the wind brought a nice preview of what was waiting on the table. 

“Come on, let’s go enjoy your first decent meal in almost two months!” 

Ernesto didn’t really budge. Héctor may have been content where his life had led him, but it wasn’t really settling well with him. Grieving a potentially fallen dream took time. 

“So Imelda shot down the idea of leaving down? No chance she will change her mind?” He said with a small hint of hope in his voice. 

Héctor cringed remembering another minor detail he failed to mention. “Well, I uh…I never brought it up.” 

Ernesto felt his curiosity come roaring. “Pardon?” 

“I had planned on asking her the night I got home, but she was acting strange, and I couldn’t put my finger on what it was. After some prying, turns out she was trying to tell me about the baby. Timing wasn’t right…and I just assumed she will want to stay here. I mean, Tallah is here, her brothers, a house.”  Héctor joked, thinking of all the random hotels and benches they had slept on. “Don’t worry, amigo, we will still get to play. There is always something happening around town.”  

Héctor took the lead leaving Ernesto to sit outside a few moments longer with a scheme brewing.

Just when it seemed his luck had run short, he suddenly felt his spirit being renewed. There was still a way to make this work, and he had just heard it first hand. He knew he shouldn’t have left it up to Héctor. Nothing had ever been handed to him, so why would he expect it now. It was up to him to reach out and seize his moment.  

Imelda may be as stubborn as a mule, and in no way would she make this easy, but Héctor made this point long ago when it first came up he wanted to marry this woman. Marry this dancer who cast such a spell over him, he couldn’t tune his guitar correctly. She loved music just as much as they did. She lived music, breathed in the melodies and her singing caught the attention of all around her. If given the chance, surely she would leave. 

Imelda’s a smart woman. She wouldn’t have set the pieces up so perfectly if she planned to stay put.  She could have had anyone, yet she chose Héctor, a musician. A musician who travels. She bought Héctor the guitar when she didn’t have the money to do so, bargaining for it instead. There was no reason she would want to stay here. And when they mentioned leaving before she didn’t completely reject the thought. The only thing that Imelda ever mentioned was her brothers. Family….her mind always went back to family….didn’t she know the world could be her family?

He smiled and threw the rest of the glass back to let the ice cold water trickle down his throat. 

All hope was not lost. It simply had not been put into play.

Héctor may be the head of the household, but Imelda was the neck. And the neck can turn the head any way she wanted. If she was willing to leave Santa Cecilia behind, then Héctor would never look back.

* * *

 

 

The summer months in Santa Cecilia were some of the most brutal times of the year. Rain was scarce, and the roads dry. The heat putting everyone on edge which didn’t help matters when Ernesto had to face the wrath of Señor Tomas asking for his job back. Or when the old ranchero finally returned kicking Ernesto out of his home and he was forced to go to Sergio asking to stay in the loft above the cantina. Despite his circumstances, he always found himself at Imelda and Hector’s home. Enjoying the time there practicing new songs, and the company, but also trying to find his opportune moment.

It was also amusing seeing how married life plays out first hand, only confirming why he would never part take in it. 

He sat at the table watching the married couple argue about errands. Errands of all things. 

_So this is what has become of you, my friend, arguing with your pregnant wife about who forgot to grab extra tamales from the plaza._

This was better than watching drunk people at after parties. 

“I tell her to let me run errands but she insists she knows better.”

“Each time you go out, you seem to always forget something. If I take care of it, it saves everyone a trip. Besides, I am still perfectly capable of every day activities, Héctor. I am not broken.” 

“I know, mi amor, but Tallah has told you over and over you need to take it easy. You may think you know best, but she is a midwife…and how many babies have you had?”

Imelda certainly had not changed. She was still as bull headed as ever. Impending motherhood had not softened her a bit. 

She was ignoring her husband completely, rolling up her sleeves and reaching for her bag by the door. 

“How about we get an outsider’s opinion. Ernesto, do you think Imelda should be running around when I could take care of things?” 

Ernesto replied without hesitation, “I am actually with Imelda on this one. We all know how when you are told something, the chances of listening are slim.” Héctor caught the underlying jab, not amused in the slightest. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Imelda leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek enjoying another victory. “Tell Señor Tomas and Jorge hello and I will see you tonight.” 

And with that, she was out the door leaving Héctor annoyed and Ernesto holding back a laugh. 

“She certainly hasn’t changed, has she?” 

“Not in the slightest.” Héctor said as he rubbed his eyes. “I just wish she would listen for once.” 

“Tell you what, to ease your mind, I will go with her. With the two of us, we will be done and she can come back and rest in no time.” 

This was it. Without sparing another minute, Ernesto hurried after Imelda, going over the script in his head, making sure it was foolproof. He only had one shot and he wasn’t about to waste it. 

It didn’t take long for Ernesto to catch up to her. In her state, it wasn’t like she was moving quickly. She was not thrilled when she heard him running behind her, but knew she would need the help.

“If you are going to tag along with me today, then you could at least help in carrying a couple things instead of spying on me.”

That’s right, Tallah had just given Imelda a huge lecture about taking it easy with this heat wave that was taking over the small town. It was one of the worst in years. Everyone was doing their best to stay cool. Even Ernesto felt some sympathy for her. For a normal person the temperature was brutal, he couldn’t image how it was for a pregnant woman. And if all it took was carrying a few bags to earn some territory on Imelda’s good side, then so be it.

“You know, you probably should be at the music shop instead of carrying potatoes. Héctor had to fight for you to keep that job while you out goofing around all of Mexico.”

“Well with the offers I had I could have paid-” 

His statement was cut short by the sharp eyes that steered his way. He knew Imelda knew there were no offers, but he didn’t have to confirm it. 

“Anyway, Imelda, we both know neither really want to be out here long. So we could talk? May make time go by faster.” 

She never fully acknowledged him, but continued to look over the avocados. 

“Okay, I will go first. What do you think of Santa Cecilia? What is it you love so much?” 

“Thats an odd question, Ernesto.” 

“Just trying to pass the time.” 

“I don’t think now is the time to talk about this.” She quickly moved on to the next stand with the vendor already handing her her usual order of tamales. 

“Amuse me.” He said as he lightly grabbed the steaming bag from her hands. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She thought for a moment before answering. “Family. Generations of my family have lived here. So why not carry on that tradition.”

_There she goes with the whole family excuse again._

“Ahhh but none of them married a musician, especially one with a talent like Hectors’.” 

Imelda raised her eyebrows starting to catch on to what he was getting at, but for her own amusement, she was up for a little challenge. 

“You get gigs all the time… _right here_.”

“Local, and that gets old after a while.” He quickly quipped back. 

“It still pays the bills.” She thanked the last vender. “I think we are finished here. With more than just errands.” She grabbed one of the bags from Ernesto’s frustrated grip as he continued to ask her useless questions all the way back home each she managed to have a quick response. 

“You know, you really are good at putting on a show. You could save us all a lot of time if you just came out and said what is going on. What is this really about? This is me you’re talking to, you know you will get a straight answer back.” She began unloading their small haul into the pantry. 

Tension bubbled up over his face. She was playing him for a fool. Why did she have to make things so difficult?  

“Is this another trip?”

“Fine, yes. You caught me.” He said putting his hands up as to surrender. “Leaving again, _but this time_ …this time you come with us. The three of us on the road. Well, I guess four of us now. Think of the possibilities out there, Imelda! There are adventures to be had and venues to play….contracts to sign.” 

Of course that last part, he mumbled under his breath. There it was, the phrase was finally out there for Imelda to mull over.  A smile was quick to come across her face as she placed a small bag of potatoes on the counter. Ernesto relaxed in his stance just knowing he was going to get the straight forward answer he needed. 

“Leave, now?” She questioned holding back a laugh making her way to the chair to ease the unusual ache in her back. “You can’t possibly be serious.” 

She watched as his face never changed. He stood behind each word he said. Realizing he was not joking, she immediately braced herself for what about to ensue. 

“And how do you suppose that is going to work? There is a baby on the way and what road is suitable for raising a child?” 

“I understand you’ve never stepped a foot away from home, and it can be overwhelming leaving for the first time, but-“ 

“No, Ernesto. You can go around chasing empty dreams but Héctor and I are happy here.” She said as she dismissively crossed her arms hoping to have settled the argument right then. 

“You know as well as I do there is nothing here for us! You think keeping him put will make him happy. Héctor always said you have passion that rivaled ours. You feel the music like we do. I guess that’s not really the case at all.”

He knew he was on thin ice, and ice does not last long when a fire is burning close. He quickly sat in the chair next to her readying another point.

“Look, Imelda what matters is-“

“What matters is this _baby!_ And they are loved and protected. As you have proven, yet again, nothing on the road is guaranteed. From where I stand, it is not worth the sacrifice.” 

Ernesto felt his face melting from frustration but he was not backing down. 

“Just let me explain it to you, hear me out.” He pulled out a few flyer he had carried with him and a contract that had his name written elaborately at the bottom. 

“There is plenty out there! We just have to find it. We can’t find it here.”

“We get by, we are making it work.” 

“That is not enough! Damnit just…just look here, at the, Imelda, please, just look at the amount of money this competition is worth. You cannot say this is not supporting your family.” 

Before she could take the flyer to rip it, she suddenly lost her breath and the ache in her back turned into a tightening that went across her stomach. 

 

“ _Ohhh.._ ”

 

“SI, YES! I knew you would finally understand!” Ernesto could have collapsed on the floor from relief. Imelda was tougher to convince than he thought, but finally..finally she was on board. 

“No, not that kind of ‘ _ohh_.’ idiota!” Her breathing got heavier as she gripped the arm of the chair. Ernesto looked down at her belly realizing just what she is referring to. 

“Oh, my stomach." She managed to say just above a whisper. 

"Wait, what just happened? Imelda?” Ernesto knelt beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder with a look of concern growing across his face. He had not been around many pregnant women, but he did know the gist of what happens. 

“I think I may have had a contraction,” She said catching her breath after the surge passed. 

Ernesto with a tinge of panic in his voice said, “Like a baby contraction?”

Imelda rolled her eyes, what else could it be, she thought. “I think so. I mean, I don’t know, I have never had one before!” 

And much like Imelda stated before, suddenly nothing at this point mattered but this baby. 

It was just the two of them at the house. Héctor was working a double shift at the music shop and was heading to the dance hall right after and he had no idea where the twins could be. They may be at school, but honestly, knowing the two mischievous teens, they could be anywhere. 

“Okay, Imelda should I-“

"Oh no, there it is again!” She pressed her hand along the top of her stomach trying to stay calm. 

“What did Tallah say to do?”

“I am not far enough along to have had that talk yet.”

“Okay, well, um…what do they say do? You have friends who have had children. Take deep breaths?” Ernesto sucked in a deep breath, and let it out slowly as he began to demonstrate exaggerated breathing techniques.

At a time like this, leave it to Ernesto to bring the attention to himself.

“There you go, Ernesto, in and out.” He reassured himself, trying to calm his own nerves. 

“Yes, Ernesto, keep doing that. All we need is for you to end up on the floor.” Agitated, Imelda began rubbing circles over her belly. 

Ernesto feeling himself on the verge of fainting, stopped trying to refocus his mind around what was happening, and his once anger for the woman turned to fear for her.  

For the first time in their love/hate relationship, a moment of solidarity could be found between them.  

_This is too soon._

“Imelda..“ he said in a comforting manner, trying to stay calm, but his fear was confirmed when he saw the same worried look come to her eyes.  

“Ernesto, listen to me. We need to get Tallah. Something doesn’t feel right.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this fic. You all are just, wow, amazing. Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this beast of a chapter! 
> 
> I think we can all agree Ernesto was not expecting that sort of welcome home, nor the events that followed. We also get the first taste of Ernesto seizing his moment, whatever it takes. And I am sure he didn’t expect the consequences of his actions either. 
> 
> Just a bit of a heads up! No, Coco is not about to make an early appearance. Don’t worry! What is happening are called 'Braxton Hicks’ contractions. Totally normal during pregnancy, can happen at any time. They are not exactly painful, but very uncomfortable. And if you are a first time mother and have never heard of this or experienced these before, it can be a scary situation. But, they can be induced by, *cough* *cough* stress, and, maybe, having an argument with a total jerk *cough* Ernesto *cough* cough* 
> 
> These contractions are just the body’s way of practicing for real labor. 
> 
> So, I just wanted to you all to know, no one is in danger, but Ernesto and Imelda do not know that. 
> 
> Also, you notice this chapter is Roots Before Branches Pt.1, this chapter was getting longer than I intended (didn’t think you all would mind the lengthy chapter) so Chapter 17 will be Pt.2 and pick up right where we left off.
> 
> Again, you all are the best.
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak Peek: What is really important? And how far will you go to make it happen? When Ernesto’s focus is forced to change, it really puts things into perspective. Especially when you think you have put your best friend’s wife and their unborn child’s life at risk.


End file.
